Sofia the First: Season 5
by 63danielsgirl
Summary: All rights belong to Disney, Disney Junior, Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, Patrick Doyle, Christopher Marlowe, Monty Python, Leonard Bernstein, J.M. Rollie, and, for the songs and a few original characters, myself. Sofia's story continues after Royal Prep. This "season" is composed of "episodes" that tell her year from eleven to twelve.
1. The Tri-School Open House

All rights belong to Disney, Disney Junior, Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, Patrick Doyle, J.M. Rollie, Monty Python, Christopher Marlowe, and, for most of the songs and a few original characters, myself.

Sofia the First

 _I was a girl in the village, doing all right, then I became a princess overnight! Now I gotta figure out how to do it right! So much to learn and see. Up at the castle with my new family, in a school that's just for royalty. A whole enchanted world is waiting for me. I'm so excited to be Sofia the First! I'm finding out what being royal's all about. Sofia the First! Making my way, it's an adventure every day, Sofia. It's gonna be my time, Sofia, to show them all that I'm Sofia the First!_

—

Season 5

Episode 110: The Tri-School Open House—August 19-20, 1841

Sofia

When I stepped out of my suite's walk-in closet and looked over my room once more, the day fell onto me. So much had happened yesterday. I defeated a crystal sorceress, told my friends about my amulet, and became a true Protector.

My eyes lowered to the amulet around my neck. I'd learned what being trapped in there was like. It had been a strange, almost weightless feeling, but I knew I was alive. But I also felt its kind spirit enter me in a warm rush. I had heard its voice in my mind, a voice of an older child like me, and somehow familiar. I pushed my magic into the spirit and restored the energy Vor tried to overpower.

The amulet had changed again. My reflection gazed back at me from the amulet for the first time in a year. The last time I'd seen it was when my amulet bore the spirit of Elena.

A peach tint now touched the amulet, the same color as my natural magic. I had used the amulet's powers for years. Now the amulet had some of my magic in return.

We saved the realms together. I couldn't give away the amulet now; its spirit mattered to me. For once, I had to say we were friends.

My eyes drifted to my reading desk and the looming stack of flyers from the Royal School Fair.

Seven flyers composed the stack, and all felt like twenty pounds weighing down my gut. Whatever school I'd pick would be where I'd stay for six years. Twice as long as my time in Royal Prep.

"I'm going with Ever Realm Academy," I lifted the purple flyer. Its jewel-shaped emblem stood out to me. I told Amber it would be my decision for now. I ought to stick with it. "It's the easy choice," I narrowed my eyes. But was it the right one?

The scepters felt heavy in my hand, the challenges tightened the back of my neck.

I returned the flyer to the stack as my eyes trailed down.

Performing Arts Academy with Vivian would be fun. So would the School of Adventure, Chivalry Hall, and so many others. I hadn't even gotten to explore the tent for the Institute for Science and Alchemy.

"Why can't I decide?" I laid the Ever Realm Academy flyer back on the stack. "All I have to do is pick one," I took the stack off the desk and spread the flyers over the floor so the emblems circled around me.

 _"Come on, Sofia,"_ I knelt in the middle of them all. _"All you've got to do is choose. Just pick a school, it's easy to do,"_ I lifted the Ever Realm Academy flyer, but let it flop back to the floor. _"Go on, Sofia, really, you've got nothing to lose."_ Except lessons that could matter and fun with friends. _"They all just want to know what you're gonna do,"_ I slouched over, face cupped in my hands. _"Yes, they really wanna know just what you're gonna do…"_ What was the best choice for everyone? Who could help me?

Clover's rabbit door _thunked_ open behind me.

"Hey, Sof!" He hopped towards me. "What's with all the flags?" His eyes scanned the floor, then lifted to me. "And what's with the sad face?"

"I don't know," I gripped my bangs. "I have to pick a royal secondary school, and I have seven to choose from. Every one of them seems great for me, my siblings and friends are all going to different ones, they all want me to go wherever they are, and I have to make the right choice and make everyone happy—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" He leaned back and waved his paw. "Slow down there. There are seven schools," he started to pace, "Your royal friends are going to different schools, and they all want you with them. You like all the options, but you gotta pick one," he lifted a front toe. "And you're worried the wrong move will lead to disaster, aren't you?"

"I just want to do what's best for everyone," I ran a hand through my bangs.

"Best for everyone," he rubbed his whiskers. "Including yourself?"

The question stopped me.

Amber, James, and my friends hovered in my mind.

"I never thought about myself," I swallowed. "I just don't want to upset anybody."

"This is about you, Sof," he held up his paw. "Not anybody else. Hmm... _Well, I've never had to have a royal school selected,"_ he began in a smooth, jazzy tone.

The bedroom became a dark space broken by a few multicolored spotlights.

 _"But maybe all you need is an outsider's perspective,"_ he sang from the shadows. _"Forget about your friends and your family. Just listen to me and my single decree. All you gotta do is think of you and only you…to…cut them down to size,"_ he snapped his claws, _"Cut them down to size. Just think of you, that's all you gotta do to cut them down to size."_

The flyers rose from the floor and grew until they were six feet tall. They bounced back and forth in a circle that bore down on me.

"What do you mean?" I tried to back away from the flyers.

 _"Think about your passions and skills that make your drive,"_ he made a muscle. _"Let those be the guides to help you decide. Don't look at me, pretend that I'm a figure in your mind,"_ he swept his paws across his face. _"Think of your true desires. They will cut them down to size! Cut them down to size,"_ he slid around behind the flyers, _"Cut them down to size, just think of you, that's all you gotta do to cut them down to size."_

"But I'm interested in everything!" I threw out my arms.

"How about a different tactic?" he scratched his double chin. _"If picking one is far too tough, shrink them down to one. Get rid of all the meh to find the one that you find fun,"_ he hopped behind the flyers. _"Throw out everything that's just okay,"_ he knocked on them, _"And you will realize you have cut this heavy pile down to size!"_ He jumped back as a flyer wobbled and nearly fell over. _"Cut them down to size, cut them down to size. Slice the stack in two,"_ he made a karate-chop, _"That's all you gotta do to cut them down to size."_

"Think about what I like the least," I stared over the flyers and the path emerged from the fog. "Sewing's a fun hobby, but I wouldn't go to a school about it," I knocked on the Royal Fashions flyer, which fell backwards and disappeared in a light shower of sparkles. "I don't do sports all the time," I gave the Corinthian Sports School flyer a kick, and it toppled and vanished. "An adventure school would be too much," I shoved the School for Adventure flyer. Then, my eyes went to the flyer for the Performing Arts Academy. Vivian was going there. But performing arts never sparkled for me. "And I can always play with Vivian on weekends," I pushed the Performing Arts Academy flyer.

The space turned back into my bedroom, and the flyers shrunk back to normal. It was just Ever Realm Academy, Chivalry Hall, and the Institute for Science and Alchemy.

My neck was still tight, but not as much as it had been before.

 _"Whoa!"_ Clover clapped his paws to his face. _"You cut them down to size,"_ he stacked the rejects, _"You cut them down to size, I knew that you would carry it through and cut them down to size!"_ He kicked the pile away. _"You cut them down to three,"_ he lined up the remaining flyers, _"So, what's it gonna be? You cut them down to three, so, what do you like the least?"_ He sashayed behind them. _"You cut them down to size, you cut them down to size, you thought of you, that's all you had to do, and you cut them down to size!"_ He threw back his head. "Yeah!"

"Wait a minute," the fog rose up again. "These three stand out the same."

"Let's talk through them," Clover hopped to my side.

"Ever Realm Academy is a general continuation of Royal Prep," I pointed to the purple flyer. "It's all about teaching the next generation of kings, queens, and royal advisors. Amber's going there. It's the one I'm going with for now if nothing else stands out." I had to learn everything about being a princess.

"So, you like it because it's safe?" He traced over it.

"I don't think it'll be easy…" I pulled back.

"Hey," he waved his paw, "It's nice to have something in case the other two don't work. What about this school?" He picked up Chivalry Hall's flyer.

"Chivalry Hall is the school for those learning how to be knights," I pointed to the flyer. "It would give me a new aspect of adventure without making it overwhelming. And I'd like to keep an eye on James just in case," I recalled his misadventures as a squire.

"Got it," Clover laid the flyer down. "What about the third option?"

"That's the Institute for Science and Alchemy," I lifted the yellow flyer. "It's for those interested in magic classes."

"Magic classes?" His eyes lit up. "Do students there have animal helpers?"

"I'd bring you to school every day," I nodded. "Going there would also help my adventuring without pushing it too far," I laid the flyer next to Chivalry Hall's. Thinking over those two, Chivalry Hall seemed more strenuous. "And now that I've accepted my magic, I'm ready to get into it more."

"Okay," he paced. "Ever Realm Academy will come in handy around princess stuff, Chivalry Hall will help adventures, both schools have family. I love fun, but I understand going for something more useful. ISA—can I call it ISA? The Institute for Science and Alchemy is kind of a mouthful. And not the good kind of mouthful."

"You can call it ISA," I giggled.

"ISA has stuff you like, and it'll help you, too," his eyes focused on its flyer. "I don't want to push my hopes in your way, but that's the school I'd pick."

"Because I'd bring you with me?" I scratched his ears.

"Well, yeah," he batted away my hand. "And it seems like a good combo of work and fun. If we keep getting rid of schools you like the least," he returned to the flyers, "What are the drawbacks of each one?"

"Ever Realm Academy's what I need to become a princess, and Amber really wants me to go with her," I lowered my eyes. "But if I'm picking for pleasure, then Chivalry Hall and ISA would have to come first."

"So this _is_ about necessity," he shook the flyer. "I'll roll with that," he lowered it.

"Chivalry Hall sounds fun, it'll teach a little etiquette, but it might still overwhelm, and I'm not sure about being with a bunch of boys for a long time," I clutched my hand. "And ISA's got everything except Amber and James."

"You'll have me," Clover patted my hand.

"You're right," I picked up the flyers. The three options were still stuck. "I'll tell Amber and James I've narrowed it down," I stood up. "Maybe they can help."

"See you later, Sof!" He waved.

"Bye!" I hurried down the hall, and found the twins at the foot of the staircase.

"Good morning, Sofia," Amber lifted her head. "You took a while to get changed."

"I was trying to find my secondary school," I headed downstairs.

"Did you find one?" James darted forward. "What is it?"

"I didn't find _one,"_ I held up the flyers.

"You're down to three choices," Amber stared. "I know the one I would pick," she raised a finger. "Ever Realm Academy. It's what you need as a princess, and as my future royal advisor. Not to mention we should go to the same school," she batted her eyes. "And you did pick it at the school fair."

"I was thinking of Chivalry Hall," James broke in. "It'd be like continuing Flying Derby. You could become the lieutenant to my First Knight."

"Riding flying horses is fun," Amber put a finger to her chin, "But what about the tea parties? And learning about foreign kingdoms?"

"Sofia, you want to go somewhere exciting, don't you?" James turned to me.

"Yes," I raised my shoulders.

"Well, go adventuring with me at Chivalry Hall!" He threw out his arms.

"Are you trying to tell me Ever Realm Academy is boring?" Amber stuck her head in. "Because we'll learn quite a lot of compelling royal history there. Great tales of derring-do and all that."

"Yeah, right," James waved her off. "At Chivalry Hall, we'll _make_ those tales!"

"Or you'll get eaten by a dragon," Amber tutted. "School should be safe and meaningful, not a potential danger zone."

"Chivalry Hall's not a danger zone!" James gripped his hands. "We'll be supervised by real knights!"

"But what's most important?" Amber drew out her fan. "Learning to rule properly, or clanging around in a metal suit?"

"Fighting off evil's better than just sitting on a puffy chair," James's voice lowered.

"Sofia knows that Daddy wants her to be safe," Amber's mouth clenched. "He's planned for her to undertake an important duty for the throne. And the best way she can do it is if she goes to Ever Realm Academy with me."

"She can still do it if she's with me at Chivalry Hall!" James thrust towards her.

"That is enough," Baileywick strode forward and pushed the twins apart. "You two should go to your rooms."

The twins grumbled, but followed his instructions.

"I'm sorry you had to be part of that," Baileywick shook his head. "What was going on?"

"I'm having trouble deciding what secondary school to go to," I gripped my flyers. "I'm down to three schools, but that got Amber and James into that argument." A new idea clicked. "Where do you think I should go?"

"Are those school flyers?" he bent over. "My, my," he pored over the flags.

"What is it?" I stepped back.

"You picked the Tri-School Alliance," he smiled. "Ever Realm Academy, Chivalry Hall, and the Institute for Science and Alchemy work together to ensure well-rounded royal educations. Picking one wouldn't mean giving up the other two, but rather concentrating in a single area. You can take crossover courses that connect to the other two schools. But you can only take one crossover course each year," he raised a finger.

The schools were connected? "That sounds a lot better," I breathed out. "Which school do you think I should focus on?"

"I'd advise you go to Ever Realm Academy with a few Chivalry Hall electives—no," he shook his head. "You're too much of an adventurer. You should go to Chivalry Hall, but take an elective with Ever Realm Academy. Those two schools are particularly connected out of the trio."

"Thanks, Baileywick," I smiled. Who to ask next?

"Thank you for asking for my advice," Mr. Cedric raised his nose when I went to his workshop after breakfast. "I'm delighted you're considering the Institute for Science and Alchemy."

I had a feeling he'd say that. "Baileywick, Amber, and James think I should pick Ever Realm Academy or Chivalry Hall," I looked at the flyers. "Why do you pick ISA?"

"It's obvious," he twirled his wand. "You may wear a tiara, but you were born a sorcerer. The Institute for Science and Alchemy will give you proper magical education."

"What about crossover courses?" I cocked my head.

"You don't need Ever Realm Academy; you know the princess rules," he threw up his hand. "Take electives in Chivalry Hall to help your studies in Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Defense Against the Dark Arts? "Is that what it sounds like?" I stepped back.

"Yes," he raised his shoulders. "It involves learning about curses and dangerous creatures. In short, you're going to need it."

If I put Ever Realm Academy in the back, that would let me focus on the subjects I really enjoyed. "But if I go to ISA, I won't be with Amber and James."

"But you went to Royal Prep before you got to know them, didn't you?" He lifted his wand. "Going to ISA will be easier than you think."

"I hope so," I gathered up my flyers. "Thanks for giving me your input," I headed for the door. The only ones left were Mum and Dad.

I hurried into the throne room.

"Hello, Sofia," Mum smiled as I approached her chair. "What are those papers?"

"They're flyers from the Royal School Fair," I handed them to her. "I'm trying to pick a school."

Dad leaned over Mum's shoulder. "You picked the Tri-School Alliance."

"Baileywick told me. I was wondering where I should focus," my eyes trailed to the rug.

"I had a hard time choosing secondary schools, too," Dad returned to me. "I ended up deciding on Ever Realm Academy with a lot of Chivalry Hall electives."

"Baileywick suggested I do that," I raised a finger. "Before he switched them around."

"If I were Baileywick," he pulled his hand in front of him, "I would've stuck with the first thought. It's important that you focus on your royal lessons, and while I appreciate you learning the skills to defend the kingdom, I don't want you in changing rooms full of princes when you start looking like Miranda."

"I know what you mean," I chuckled.

"I've never been to these royal schools," Mum spoke up, "But I know being a princess is important to you, so, maybe Ever Realm Academy with a Chivalry Hall elective one year and an ISA elective the next year."

"And I've received a letter from the headmistresses at Royal Prep," Dad pulled out a scroll of parchment. "There's going to be an open house around the Tri-School Alliance tomorrow."

"There is?" I stood on my toes.

"Royal and nobility primary school alumni who want to come to any of the schools will be oriented into each building," he nodded. "Lunch will be provided on the schools' green, and you'll be home for dinner."

"What classes will we be taking?" I stepped forward.

"The letter just says there will be flyers of the schedule outside as soon as you come in," he read over the parchment. "And you all should bring your school bags with you to collect your new textbooks."

"Got it," I raised my head. "I'll go and think this over."

I returned to my room to see Clover sprawled upon his cushion. "Clover!" I called.

He jerked upright with a _snort._ "What-what is it? Did you find your school?"

"Not yet," I held up a finger, "But I've got good news."

"Really?" He hopped down from his cushion. "Is there carrot cake for dessert?"

"The three schools I picked are part of the Tri-School Alliance," I showed him the flyers. "All I have to do is pick the school I want to focus on, then I'll take a crossover course with another school."

"No way," he clapped his paws to his face. "You can go to all of them?"

"Pretty much," I held up my hands. "But I'll have to pick one. Fortunately, there's going to be an open house tomorrow at the Tri-School Alliance, where I'll go with James and Amber to find which school fits me best."

"Familiars aren't invited to the open house, are they?" He leaned forward.

"I don't think so," I stroked his ears.

"Oh well," he slouched. "Do you have any more ideas?"

"I'll take a class at Chivalry Hall, but it'll be a crossover class," I laid the Chivalry Hall flyer facedown on the floor.

"That cuts it down to two!" he raised two front toes.

"Ever Realm Academy's more supported," my eyes lifted, "But Mr. Cedric made good points for ISA."

"What'd he say?" Clover straightened.

"I should go there because I've always been a wizard," I began. "He wants me to be a full-fledged sorcerer, and be ready for any magical danger."

"Smart points," he rubbed his whiskers. "So, ISA and Ever Realm Academy are tied, and you'll be going to an open house tomorrow to figure out which one you really like," he settled it. "Then you'll pick an elective for the loser!"

"That's the plan," I nodded. I would lean Ever Realm Academy.

"Just remember to keep your thoughts in mind," he held up a front toe, "This decision is yours."

That would be harder than it sounded.

—

Amber

The morning breeze ruffled the back of my hair as I sat next to Sofia and across from James in the coach. We were going to be together, even though James was going to a different school!

"The Tri-School Alliance seems close to Royal Prep," Sofia leaned out to the ocean far below.

"Speaking of the alliance," I leaned back, "Have you found the school?"

"Not yet," she turned to me, "But I got it down to two."

"The Institute for Science and Alchemy didn't stand much of a chance," I fluttered my fan.

"Actually," she held up a finger, "I decided to stick Chivalry Hall to electives."

"You're not picking Chivalry Hall?" James's eyes popped.

"I'd just like to go to a school with more girls, where I won't have too many adventures," she raised her hands.

Did Sofia just say she didn't want too many adventures? We were thinking more and more alike.

The coach sailed past a rocky coastline, up to a stretch of grass-topped hills, and headed towards a landing.

Three large manor houses rose into view beneath us, each of a different style.

The tallest and most pristine of the houses stood high on its rock. It was a solid lavender, its flags waving high in the wind. A grand staircase was cut out of the rock, leading up to a platform and statue-flanked double doors.

Smack in the middle was a square blue mansion wider than it was tall.

Two thick paths spread from its side entrances to its flanking schools.

The last and oldest-looking of the houses seemed carved out of a mountain.

A circular field ringed by bleachers jutted from its side, past two large rocks filed into plateaus.

A long green stretched out in front of all three houses.

Many coaches already stood upon the green and emptied out their students.

White-canopied picnic tables dotted the grass around them.

The coachman lowered us next to Jun and Jin's pagoda carriage.

"Thanks for the ride!" Sofia hopped out.

"Let's get our schedules," James climbed out after her. "I hope Chivalry Hall's the first one to have orientation."

"I have a feeling it'll be ladies first," I shook my head as I slipped out last.

"Hi, Sofia!" Jun waved as she stood in front of her coach with Jin. "Hi, Amber!"

"Good morning, Jun," I curtsied to her. "Are you looking forward to the open house?"

"I would like to see the schools and get a sense of the electives," she nodded.

"Me, too," I smiled.

"Hey, James," Jin came up to him. "How's it going?"

"Great. I can't wait to see Chivalry Hall for the first time," he pumped his fist.

"Hi, you guys," Sofia curtsied. "Can we get our schedules?"

"Absolutely," Jin strode ahead on his short legs. "They should be somewhere right in front of everything."

"Come on, students!" A familiar maternal voice called above us.

I raised my head to see Headmistress Fauna of Royal Prep waving her wand to shepherd us forward. She must've come to guide us through the full transition into secondary school.

"Good morning, Miss Fauna!" Sofia waved up. "I'm glad to see you at the open house."

"The same to you, Princess Sofia," Fauna returned her smile. "Enjoy your day."

As we drew forward, we noticed a large cluster of old classmates, who lined up in front of a stand where a stack of papers lay. As the kids took papers from the stack, the line shrunk.

"Ever Realm Academy has orientation first," Mae whispered to Penelope as they darted by with their schedules.

Wonderful! I formed a clump with Sofia and Jun behind the boys.

"Amber!" A familiar girl's voice called.

"Sofia!" Another voice joined hers.

Hildegarde and Clio scurried up.

"I didn't know you were going to be at the open house," I smiled.

"We decided to attend in case it gave us new ideas about where to go," Hildegarde curtsied. "The School of Royal Fashions seemed fun at first, then I discovered it actually _required_ sewing. But if these three schools don't work, there I am," she sighed down.

"Don't worry, Hildy," I took her shoulder. "Ever Realm Academy might be what you're looking for." If she was with me, she wouldn't have to worry about Clio.

Once the boys passed, each of us took a sheet of parchment with a list of events, locations, and times.

"We're gonna be doing a lot of walking around," Jin shook his head at the schedule.

"Come on," James pulled him to the marble staircase. "Let's get the Ever Realm Academy orientation over with."

I followed them up the stairs. After at least thirty steps, I climbed onto the platform to find the statues beside the deep plum doors were of a king and queen.

In front of the doors stood a woman with perfectly-kept raven curls, wearing an elegant sea-blue gown. Pearls hung from her head, ears, and neck. "Welcome to Ever Realm Academy," she spread out her arms with a smile. "I am Duchess Calla, the headmistress. Ever Realm Academy is an ancient school," she pushed the great double doors open, "Devoted to educating all the great royals and royal advisors. First off," Calla led us into a long, wide hall of busts, pedestals, and portraits, "We have our grand entrance hall of royals." She pointed to one of many arched doorways flanking the hall, each marked with two sets of Roman numerals. "This is the first floor of classrooms," she held out her hand to the door. "Your class here today, Royal Etiquette, will be in Room X on the second floor."

Royal Etiquette? This would be a great start. I knew all about royal manners and customs!

Two other long halls forked in from the left and right, meeting the entrance hall at a tall, thick staircase flanked by regal statues.

"These side halls compose the rest of the first floor," Calla pointed them out as she approached the staircase.

We climbed after her to a wide stretch of space walled in periwinkle. While the first floor was three halls, this was a single, true floor ringed by classrooms. Room II X lay straight ahead to the right.

"Ever Realm Academy looks a lot like Royal Prep," Sofia stared around.

"Doesn't it feel like home?" I put a warm hand on her shoulder.

"I guess so," she shrugged.

—

Sofia

We headed into the Royal Etiquette classroom, which was laid out like a traditional classroom at Royal Prep. Four rows of desks filled the classroom, with a podium shaped like an Ionic column in the front.

Everyone filled the plush thrones behind the desks, while Duchess Calla stepped up to the podium.

"Before we begin," she waved her hand forward, "I would like a volunteer to hand out textbooks for this course. Would anyone like to step up?"

"I will, Duchess Calla," I pushed myself up from my seat in front.

"My apologies," she giggled with a hand to her mouth. "One of the young fellows, please," she held out her arm. "A delicate princess like you shouldn't do this sort of heavy work."

Right. I wasn't a shoemaker anymore. I sat back down.

James stood up and approached the podium, which was stacked with deep pink and cobalt books.

"Thank you," she handed him a tall stack of pink books. "Prince—"

"James of Enchancia," he grunted a little under the books, and half-wobbled down the rows, letting the girls pick up their books.

Amber and I took two pink books from the stack.

"Oh my gosh," Amber flipped hers open. "We're reading _1002 Tiaras!_ Even _more_ about being a princess!"

I sat down beside her with my own copy, and flipped it open to its table of contents. There was a whole chapter on table-setting and dining, another large one about all the known kingdoms, and one called _Advanced Princess Behavior._

"Another volunteer for the blue books, please?" Duchess Calla raised her hand.

I tried to rise from my seat, but Amber gave me a look. Maybe I didn't know everything about being a princess yet.

Vaughan stood up and strode forward.

"And you are?" She handed him the stack.

"Squire Vaughan," he took the stack well and passed the books to the boys.

When the books were handed out and Vaughan returned to his seat, Duchess Calla drew a thin white wand.

Teacups, saucers, and four trays of biscuits _popped_ upon the desks.

Duchess Calla walked down the rows of desks and traced us over.

"I didn't get your name, Princess," her eyes narrowed on me. "You are?"

"I'm Princess Sofia," I raised my teacup with a pinky up.

"Pay closer attention to your posture," she raised her neck higher.

Oh. Why did I always forget that? I copied Amber's erect frame.

James tried to take a handful of the biscuits on his desk, but Desmond swiped the tray and passed it around his half of the room.

"Thanks," I took a biscuit from him.

"Thank you very much, Prince Desmond," Amber picked hers up with the tips of her fingers. "You are far too kind."

I needed to talk fancier, too?

"Sofia, your posture," Amber poked my shoulder.

I jerked straight. "Sorry." I really didn't have it all down.

Then, yells and _clatters_ burst through the door.

Duchess Calla jerked around. "What was that?" She strode over to the door and threw it open.

We climbed out of our seats and crept behind her.

When Duchess Calla poked out her head, a small, furry black creature leapt onto her face. _"Eek!"_ She tried to seize it, but it scampered from her face to her head. "Get off me, you vile creature!"

The "vile creature" slid down her dress, left her completely devoid of pearls, then leapt in front of James's chest with a _snap._

James looked down at his waistcoat. "My pin!"

Sure enough, his gold sun pin was gone, leaving behind a thin tear.

 _"Aah!"_ Amber's hands flew up as the shape pounced on her head and jumped off with her tiara. "Get back here, you—whatever you are! Return my tiara!"

The creature bounced down the corridor, going from person to person. Buckles, bracelets, earrings, necklaces, all gone. Necklaces…an idea struck in me. If this creature was after shiny things…

"Wow!" I raised my voice and shook my amulet. "Look at my necklace! It's covered in jewels, and it's really sparkly!"

The creature halted as it pickpocketed a purse, jumped from the fourth-year's kilt, and darted right towards me.

I bent down, my amulet shining in the light, and my arms outstretched. As the creature bounded forward, I seized its plump, furry body. _"Gotcha!"_

It gave a _squeak_ of surprise. It had tiny, flat webbed claws, and a duck-like bill, which made it greatly resemble a platypus.

 _"Niffler!"_ A voice shouted down the hall. "Where are you, you little bugger—"

I jerked around to see a hobgoblin standing in the doorway, his long fingers on his hips. He wore a tight black robe like a waistcoat under a starched white shirt, his thin dark hair combed tight on either side of his head.

His bespectacled, beady eyes caught the form in my hands. "Excellent!" He clapped his hands and strode forward. "Well done catching that niffler," he lowered his hands. "Some troublemaker let that creature loose. Excuse my lack of an introduction," he bowed. "I am Professor Warwick, the Beasts teacher at the Institute for Science and Alchemy. Now, flip him over and shake him out."

My eyes jumped back down to the fuzzy creature.

"Not to worry, you won't hurt him," he waved his thin hand.

Here it went. I flipped the niffler upside-down and gave him a light shake.

Gold, silver, and bronze coins tinkled out of a patch in his stomach; he was some kind of marsupial. I shook him harder, and more treasure came out. All right then. I took a deep breath and flapped him up and down as if he were a wet dress.

Jewelry, coins, even bars of gold and silver showered out of him.

Students and teachers gathered around the scene, bending down to retrieve lost riches.

"Now tickle his belly, that'll help," Warwick's dark eyes brightened.

I reached my free hand to the niffler's stomach and danced my fingers over him.

He gave quick chitters, and more coins rained down from his pouch.

I shook him until nothing else came out. "Can I—flip him back up?"

"Yes," he gave a sharp nod.

I turned the niffler upright to find he was as healthy as before, though a bit lighter.

"There you go, nothing to fear," Warwick took him from my hands. "You are—"

"Princess Sofia," I smiled. "I'm an incoming first-year."

"You're rather good with magical creatures, Princess Sofia," he gazed at me over the wriggling niffler in his hands. "Did you use your tiara as bait?"

"My—necklace, actually," I chuckled.

"Even better," he stuffed the niffler into his robe. "Well, incoming first-years," he scanned everyone in the hall, "You just had a look at a Beasts lesson. I assure you my true classes are under my control, and I will find whoever released that thief. I hope you will face no more magical fiascos." With that, he turned around and marched off.

"What—just—happened?" Amber's eyes were frozen in a bulge.

"I think an ISA student let out that niffler as a practical joke," the best answer came to my mind.

"Well, I hope I don't run into a niffler again," she straightened her tiara.

"That one was kind of cute," I raised my hand. And the "lesson" was…fun.

"Let's just go to Chivalry Hall and get that over with," she checked her schedule and headed forward.

"Do you think there'll be an ISA prank there, too?" James turned to her as he fiddled with his pin.

"No," she raised her nose in the air.

—

James

We headed down the steps and across the green to the door of Chivalry Hall.

A familiar stout knight stood in front of it.

"Sir Finnegan?" I stared him over. "I didn't know you were a teacher here."

"I taught you to be a knight, didn't I?" He thrust a thumb at his barrel chest. "I work here when I don't have to go on a quest. Welcome to Chivalry Hall, lads and lasses," he strode away. "We're going to the green for archery."

Archery? Not as cool as fencing, but better than sitting at a desk.

Desmond's back tightened as he remembered his failures at sports.

A long row of targets stretched down a lawn, and a few yards away from each target was a bow next to a quiver of arrows.

"Wow," I gaped over the spread. Would we be shooting with real arrows?

Judging by Desmond's tight expression as he stood beside me, he feared the same thing, too.

"These are sticky arrows," Finnegan strode up to a quiver and pulled an arrow out, "No one will get hurt when your arrows fly in the wrong directions. Everyone pick a quiver," he swept his arm out. "I'll help you handle your bows the first time around. Once you know how to do it, it's up to you."

"What do knights need bows and arrows for?" Jin headed to a quiver.

"You can tie a rope to an arrow and shoot it into a tower to climb up," I picked up the quiver next to his. "Or you can set an arrow on fire and shoot it over a wall."

"Cool," he picked up his bow and looped his quiver over his shoulder.

"I don't know how well I'll do this," Desmond turned down to his bow. "You saw how bad I was in the tent."

"There's less sweat now that you'll be in ISA," I gave him a smile. "This'll be for fun."

"Right," he lifted the bow. "Wait a second," his eyes brightened. "This bow and quiver are a lot lighter than that spear and lance," he slipped them on. "I wish Sir Finnegan had archery in the tent."

"Maybe you can take an archery elective here," I took the firing stance with my bow. "You did start off wanting that knightly heroism."

"I can help you," Sofia chimed in on his opposite side. "I'm looking for electives here, too."

"Excellent start, Desmond," Finnegan came behind him. "Very good form, Sofia," he went in front of her and strode to the side of the green. "One, two, three, _fire!"_

Arrows zipped everywhere.

Desmond's hit the bottom of the target, while Jin's struck his target's pole.

Hildegarde's and Amber's were firmly in the grass.

Sofia and I hit the red circles around the center, while Vaughan and Vance both hit bulls-eye.

"That was better than I thought," Desmond pulled out another arrow and aimed it higher.

"Good," Finnegan clapped his hands. "Though some of you could do with a bit more effort," his eye went to Amber and Hildegarde. "Just because you're not attending Chivalry Hall, doesn't mean you can slack. Now," he turned around, "Time to see the inside of Chivalry Hall."

We lowered the archery equipment.

Finnegan led us back to the school and pushed the doors open.

Chivalry Hall was much plainer than Ever Realm Academy, aside from the suits of armor.

"Most of the classes are outside. The building has classrooms and spare stables in case of bad weather," Finnegan _clanked_ us along. "There's a ballroom on the top floor, used for the big classes, and whenever this school hosts the Tri-School Ball."

A school ball? Well, things couldn't be perfect. Still, if most of the classes were outside on the green, that would be good enough.

Sofia raised her hand.

"Yes, Princess Sofia?" Finnegan pointed her out.

"How does the school have jousts in bad weather?" She lowered her hand.

"We move the horses to the spare stables," he held out his arm, "And we joust in the main stables—they're the perfect size." He gestured to a door. "This is the history class, that's the troubadour class…"

"So," I clapped Desmond on the back, "Archery elective?"

"Definitely," he nodded.

"It's nice knowing you can do more stuff," Sofia's eyes twinkled. "Even if it can make you indecisive," her mouth fell.

"But you're picking a crossover class here, aren't you?" I offered support.

"I'm not sure what I'll take," she lifted her eyes. "I like a lot of knightly sports."

"You're really good at fencing," I held up my hand.

"That's true," she nodded with a smile. "I could drop my tutoring."

"Fencing also has special manners, if you pick ISA," Desmond caught her tension. "You'd still have royal etiquette."

"Thanks," her smile brightened.

"Wait," Amber gripped her hands, "Are you actually considering going to that school of tiara-stealing creatures and— _whoop!"_ She fell onto her rear as a flying broomstick shot between her and Sofia. "Witches' brooms?"

Finnegan jerked up. "What was that?"

Another broom whizzed after it, both going after what appeared to be a flicker of gold, which zipped up a staircase.

Two hard-looking balls smacked down the hall, knocking over suits of armor with _crashes_ and _clatters._

Four brooms soared after the balls, and above them shook four thick, short rods. The rods struck the balls away from the brooms—and the balls shattered the glass covers of several paintings.

"What do we do?" Amber pushed herself up.

"After those brooms!" Sofia charged up the staircase, with Desmond and Jun right behind.

"Are magic brooms supposed to fly on their own with balls and bats like that?" I hurried after them, followed by Jin and Amber.

"No," Sofia jerked to me over her shoulder. "I think someone jinxed them."

"The same person who let out that—niffler?" Amber's face froze.

"Maybe," her eyes narrowed on a broom after the tiny spark of gold. "Let's mount the brooms."

"They're out of control!" Amber threw out her hand.

"If we get on the brooms, we might be able to overpower the jinx," Sofia bounded into the hall. "Everyone pick a position—I'm going after that gold thing."

"Me, too," Jun followed her.

"So, we're going to hit the big balls!" I grinned at Amber.

"And sabotage even more school property," she shook her face in her hand.

Sofia and Jun's brooms zoomed low, close together on what had to be a very small ball of gold.

Sofia snagged her broom by the handle and pulled herself up, while Jun just snagged the tail of hers before it soared high again.

 _"Whoa-whoa-whoa!"_ Jun's feet kicked in the air.

"Push yourself to the middle of the broom!" Sofia turned to her.

"I'll—try," she heaved herself forward. "Got it! _Ah!"_ She stomach-planted on the broom as it jerked to the right.

A broom with a bat zipped low, following a ball that enjoyed striking the sabatons of the suits of armor, knocking the suits off their feet and toppling them sideways in a domino effect.

I grabbed the broom as its bat halted to whack the ball—right into a bust. There went a marble nose.

I hoisted myself up and grabbed the bat. The broom still jolted out of control, but the bat yielded in my hand.

Desmond, Amber, and Jin grabbed their brooms and bats, and we all spun and zigzagged down the hall.

Sofia and Jun drew back up to the gold object.

"Do you want to get it?" Sofia turned back to Jun.

"No thanks," she shook her head. "This broom's a lot to handle."

Sofia leaned forward, reached out a hand, and caught a tiny, winged ball.

The brooms suddenly halted and dropped to the ground.

But the balls were still moving.

I rubbed my knee with one hand as I whacked a ball. "What happened?"

"I think grabbing this ended the game," Sofia held up her ball.

 _Tweet!_ The screech of a whistle swiveled our heads.

A thin woman with a pineapple of purple hair strode forward. "No Quidditch in the halls!" She drew a wand from her jacket, and with sparkling _pops,_ the bats, broomsticks, and balls disappeared. What was Quidditch?

Amber stepped forward. "Who are you?"

"I am Madam Kite, the coach and referee at the Institute for Science and Alchemy," the woman pocketed her wand. "Can you tell me why the Seeker and Beater equipment went missing?"

"Madam Kite," Amber looked into her goggle-clad eyes, "We're just a group of incoming first-years. The brooms, balls, and bats were flying on their own when we saw them. It was my sister's idea to ride the brooms to try to control things," she shot Sofia a look.

"They stopped when I grabbed the ball that ended the game," she chimed in.

"I saw," Kite lifted her head. "You should move along."

"We will, Madam Kite," Sofia nodded, and her eyes went to the only upright grandfather clock in the hall. "We'll be late for ISA's orientation."

"Come with me, then," Kite strode along. "I'll excuse you to the headmaster."

Who was he?

—

Sofia

Madam Kite led us down rocky steps to a bridge-like path to a worn wooden door flanked by gargoyles.

A strikingly familiar blue-clad figure stood before the door.

As Madam Kite hurried us across the path and to our waiting group of fellow students, the figure came into full recognition.

"Hi, Merlin," a smile spread across my face.

"Hello, Princess Sofia," Merlin smiled down. "I didn't expect you to be late to an orientation of a magic school."

"These students discovered and halted the lost Quidditch supplies," Kite stepped forward. "It seems someone jinxed them to play a game on their own. If your young friend hadn't climbed on a broom and caught the Snitch, Chivalry Hall would be an even greater mess than it is now."

That little winged ball was a Snitch?

"Thank you very much for doing so, Princess Sofia," Merlin gave me a nod. "Madam Kite, you can check on the state of the balls and brooms. I will lead these future first-years on their orientation." He led us forward through the doors, and into a dim, stony hall.

At first sight, ISA brought Hexley Hall to mind. Pedestals topped with enchanted objects flanked us, and moving portraits hung on the walls.

Merlin led us up a flight of stairs to a new corridor, and stopped us by a room next to a rattling wardrobe. A plaque on the room's door read _Defense Against the Dark Arts._ This was the class Mr. Cedric told me about.

Merlin knocked on the door, and it quickly opened to reveal a warm-faced young woman with strawberry blonde hair.

"Hello, Dahlia," Merlin smiled. "Is the classroom arranged?"

"Professor Waller and I got it all ready this morning," she nodded.

"Splendid," he strode us into a wide but simple room. "Students," he gestured to us, then to her, "This is Dahlia, a fourth-year and one of the teaching assistants at this school."

"You should form a group right here," she ushered us into a clump in the middle of the room.

A tall mannequin stood in the center of the room, clad in a black robe, one of its hands curled around a gnarled staff.

Beside the mannequin was a standing chalkboard displaying a wand movement below the word _Expelliarmus._

"We must be turning those rags into a ballgown," Hildegarde pointed to the mannequin.

"I'm afraid not, Princess Hildegarde," Merlin stopped at the mannequin's other side. "Today, you will be learning a new spell; _Expelliarmus,_ the Disarming Charm," he pointed across the mannequin to the chalkboard. "Allow me to demonstrate," he strode in front of us, his staff forward. _"Expelliarmus!"_

A flash of red light fired from his staff, threw the mannequin backwards, and the gnarled staff flew from the mannequin's hand to _clatter_ into a corner.

Gasps spread across the room.

"As you can see," he stuck the mannequin back upright and hovered its staff into its hand, "The Disarming Charm sends an opponent's weapon out of their hand. Itis one of the advanced incantations for underclassmen," he lowered his staff, "But as you may face dark forces threatening you and your kingdoms, it is always a good spell to learn. Now, it is time for you to try it out yourselves," he spread out his arms. "Line up and send that staff out of that mannequin's hand. When you have your turn, go to the back of the line." He twirled his staff.

Practice wands appeared in our hands.

I took the spot in front, with Desmond and Jun right behind. _"Expelliarmus!"_ I pointed my wand at the mannequin.

Red light fired out of my wand—square into my solar plexus. The blast threw me twenty feet back and spread-eagled onto the floor with a _thud._

"Are you all right?" Amber spun around as I slowly pushed myself up.

"I think so," I winced.

"Don't worry about getting it right your first try," Merlin pushed up his glasses. "Everyone gets a spell wrong when they start practicing magic."

Good thing I'd had experience with that already. I limped to the back of the line.

Desmond's face paled and tightened as he stepped forward. _"Expelliarmus!"_ His voice was caught between a shout and a quiver.

The mannequin's staff popped out of its hand and landed right in front of him.

"Wow," he stuffed the staff back into the mannequin's hold and followed me to the rear of the line.

"Good job," I gave him a thumbs-up.

Jun came forward next. _"Expelliarmus!"_

Red light struck the chest of the mannequin, which teetered and fell over.

Zandar got the mannequin to hover and vibrate in midair.

Vivian made it wobble, but it stopped upright.

James only made its staff grow bigger.

Hugo's spell snapped off the arms of the mannequin, but Merlin fixed it up.

Jin inflated the mannequin, but Dahlia let out its air.

Clio uncoiled the mannequin's staff, while Amber made its robes rustle.

Hildegarde only shot out a few ruby pink sparkles.

"Well," Merlin clapped his hands, "We have quite a spread of magical ability. Before Dahlia shows you a few more defensive charms, let me remind you that confidence is the best way to improve one's spell-casting."

Hildegarde raised her hand with her disapproved look.

"Yes, Hildegarde?" Merlin's sharp eye caught her face.

"Why do we all have to learn these spells?" She flicked her fingers. "We're royalty, not sorcerers. Besides, most princesses don't need to defend themselves."

"This school does not see the gender role divisions of the other elite academies," Merlin's face pursed. "In fact, magic is a gift stronger and more frequent in women."

That explained why most of the girls in my year were better at alchemy than the boys. Jun, Vivian, and I were just the most prominent examples.

"And unlike the other elite academies, the staff at this institute does not let status blind us to what matters most; potential," he lifted a firm finger.

"All right," Hildegarde half-folded. "What are these next spells?"

"The next charm you'll be learning is a useful parlor trick," Dahlia pointed her wand to the floor. _"Nuagio!"_

Thick gray fog poured out of her wand and filled the classroom.

Everyone was a barely discernible shape.

 _"Clarito!"_ Her voice pierced the clouds, and they lifted back into water vapor. "That was the Fogging Charm," she pocketed her wand. "As you saw, it summons thick mist that is intended to hide the caster if they need to flee, and confuses their pursuers. Parlor magicians cast this charm at a smaller scale with brighter smoke, but it certainly isn't limited to the stages of royal courts. As before, line up and give it your best try."

After lunch, Amber, James, and I gathered in a small group on the green with the others.

"What did you think of this morning?" I looked over them.

"You were right to have the headmistresses show we can change our choices," Hildegarde pointed to me. "I thought I'd attend the School of Royal Fashions, but now I see Ever Realm Academy is my secondary school."

Amber's mouth dropped open. "You want to go to school with me?"

"As I said," she raised her hand, "I don't want to makeclothes. And yes," she took her shoulder, "I want to be with you."

Amber pulled her into a hug.

"I've changed my mind, too," Zandar turned to Desmond and James. "The place for me is the School for Adventure."

"Weekend fun, then?" James shook his hand.

"Yeah," he let go of his hand. "Weekend fun."

"I was torn between the School for Adventure and the Corinthian Sports School," Hugo held out his hand. "But Chivalry Hall has both activities."

Hugo would be in the school next door? Warmth trickled to my face. "I hope I'll see you in my elective class."

"What about you, Sofia?" Amber turned to me.

"I'm…still tied," I fiddled with my fingers.

"How can you be tied?" She threw out her arm. "I know how much family and being a princess matter to you. How could flying on a broomstick and waving a wand be as important?"

"I just want to consider—"

An enormous and strangely hot shadow lowered over us.

"That's an odd cloud," Clio raised her eyes.

I followed her gaze to see a jagged shape in front of the sun.

As the shape dropped towards us, the late noon sunlight illuminated shining orange scales, red-leather bat wings, a club tail, and four very large claws. Judging by its dull coloration, this dragon was a male.

"That's not a cloud, Clio," I pulled her away from the shape. _"Dragon!"_

"Dragon?" She yanked herself away.

The dragon swooped down, and before I could go further, he snatched up Clio and Hildegarde in one claw, and Amber and me in the other.

My bag dropped to the ground as he lifted us into the air.

 _"Hildy!"_ Clio screamed. _"What's the crossover class?"_

"Emergency Training," Hildegarde kept her face firm. "Do you think this is part of the class?"

"What do you mean?" Amber stared down at the shrinking ground. "You think the teachers got a dragon to grab us? Why would they—" Her eyes jumped forward. "This crossover class must be a team-up between Ever Realm Academy and Chivalry Hall! Everyone, calm down," she raised her head. "We're going to be rescued."

Should we just settle down and be fine with it? "I don't think we can risk it," I turned to her. "We might be in real trouble."

"But there's no other way to get free of this dragon other than waiting to be saved," her eyes went from the dragon's chin to the ground.

Maybe she was right. My eyes lowered to my amulet. It stirred an idea in me. If this wasn't a drill… "I want to be a pygmy dragon."

My amulet glowed with warm white light, and I shrunk into a fluttering, scaly form above the dragon's grip.

Hildegarde's eyes widened, and Clio was a carp.

I flew in front of the dragon's snout. "I want to be a queen dragon!"

The dragon seemed to shrink.

My snout lengthened, fins stretched from my head, and my wings expanded.

"Who-who are you?" The dragon whimpered.

"Hand me the other princesses," my voice boomed deep from my throat.

"Here," he shoved out his claws, and I took the other girls from him. "Don't breathe fire at me."

"Thank you," I kept my voice in a menacing act. This was almost fun.

The dragon turned tail and zipped off.

I flew back to the green, Amber, Clio, and Hildegarde safe in my hands.

Sir Finnegan and the boys rushed forward.

"Stand back," Finnegan marched towards me and drew his sword. "I'll handle this beast."

I lowered Amber, Clio, and Hildegarde to the grass. There was only one thing to do. "I wish to be myself again," I put a claw to the scales above my heart.

The scales sparkled, and everything expanded around me.

Sir Finnegan dropped his sword with a _clang._ "Princess Sofia?"

"It's all right," I dropped my hand. "I turned into a dragon to save everyone."

"Sofia," he pulled himself together, "That was Emergency Training class."

My stomach dropped.

"The dragon was going to drop you off at a plateau, and I'd lead my students to come get you," he gestured to the armored boys behind him.

"Congratulations, Sofia," James rolled his eyes as he joined Sir Finnegan with my bag in his hand. "We were supposed to learn what being a hero is like, but you had to do it for us."

"James is right," Amber came forward. "While I appreciate you saving me, you should remember what's expected of your role as a princess when we're not in real danger. Why couldn't you have known to wait for the knights like we did?"

Sir Finnegan stayed stuck in his spot. "I believe," his eyes went to me, "If you're going to Ever Realm Academy, you should discuss this…incident with the headmistress. I'll alert her before you," he clankedoff.

James shoved my bag in my arms with a growl as Amber crossed her arms.

Glares shot at me as I scurried to the staircase leading up the cliff.

I threw open the doors and hurried down the hall, one so similar to Royal Prep's. I'd thought getting stuck in trick dancing shoes during my first royal dance lesson was my worst school experience. But that memory had now been surpassed. Why had I overreacted? Exposed my secret to three schools? Flunked a test in front of them? What would Duchess Calla tell me? How could I explain it to her? My thoughts petrified to clarity as my feet finally stopped in front of an arched door of geometric glass bearing a gold placard with the words _Headmistress's Office._ I took a last breath and opened the door into a round, sunny-walled office decorated in the usual portraits and busts.

But Duchess Calla wasn't the one in front of the desk.

A petite, plump woman in a green dress hovered in her place.

"Miss Fauna?" I drew forward.

"Sir Finnegan told me and Duchess Calla how you handled the surprise test," she held out her hand. "I thought, since you know me as your headmistress, I should be the one to talk to you. And because I know about your supplementary magic," she gestured to my amulet.

How did she—the memory of her spell book and Miss Nettle rushed back. If Miss Nettle knew about my amulet, the headmistresses had to have learned about it years ago.

"This whole situation must be very hard for you," she lowered her eyes behind her glasses. "If there's anything you want to say, you can tell me."

The dam burst. "I screwed up everything," I gripped my hands. "I thought I learned all about being a princess, but I don't know something obvious like waiting for a knight or prince to rescue me. I thought the drill was a real emergency, and I humiliated myself in front of everyone. How I can learn to do it right?"

But Fauna's eyes glistened above a smile. "Sofia, ever since you first arrived at Royal Prep, I knew you would make a wonderful princess."

"But I ruined everything," I dropped my hands.

"There's nothing wrong with you," she patted my shoulder. "You're just different."

"Because I wasn't born into royalty?" The truth held my gut.

"Yes," she gave a sharp nod. "But that's only the beginning of what makes you unique."

"I know I'm a wizard," I held my hands.

"Not just that," her eyes drifted to my bag. "It's time you got the princess guide you need." She flicked her wand, and a periwinkle volume swirled out of sparkles.

 _"1002 Tiaras: A Consort Companion,"_ I read its title aloud as it floated into my hands. "This is about…securing my status. What does this have to do with my magic?"

"If you open the book to where I've marked it, you'll find out," she pointed to the ribbon. "Your magic and status together will guide you to your destiny."

"My destiny?" What Tilly told me about? "Do you know what I'll have to do?"

"Not exactly," her eyes trailed away. "But I know someone needs your help, and he won't mind if you break a few princess rules to rescue him."

I guided my fingers to the spot, but the world outside stopped me. "Will I hand this back if I don't go to Ever Realm Academy?"

"You should keep it," Fauna shook her head. "No matter what school you go to, that book will come in handy. Consider it a parting gift from Royal Prep."

"Thank you, Miss Fauna," I wrapped her in a hug.

Two _knocks_ struck behind the door.

She pulled away. "Come in."

The door opened, and a familiar fourth-year stepped through.

"Hi, Dahlia," I gave her a smile.

"You're the one who cast that crazy Disarming Charm, right?" Her eyes glinted. "And did that amazing dragon self-Transfiguration?"

"Yeah," a slab of a boulder weighed down my back again. "I'm Princess Sofia."

"Merlin would like to talk to you," her eyes drifted to the door.

"I'll go see him," I shoved my book into my bag and looped my arm through its handles.

As Dahlia turned around and opened the door, I looked back at Fauna.

"Farewell, Princess Sofia," she wiped her eyes. "Just remember," she held up a finger, "Something may look like a jewel, but that doesn't mean it is."

What did she mean? "Goodbye, Miss Fauna," I gave her one last wave. "Have a great year."

Dahlia and I walked out of Ever Realm Academy, across the green, and down the stone steps into ISA.

Dahlia pushed open the doors.

At least Merlin would be easy on me. I stepped through the doors into the ISA entrance hall.

The students around the hall stared at me. Then, they broke into applause.

"That was the best dragon transformation _ever!"_ A boy pumped his fist.

"Did Madam Kite say you'd make a good Seeker?" A girl with flat braids clapped her hands.

"Are you a real wizard?"

"That was _way_ better than a boring sword fight!"

"—And Warwick said, 'that's how you catch a niffler!'"

Even professors began to clap as they guided the crowds back into their classrooms.

"Surprise," Dahlia chuckled.

I kept blinking at the scene, but a smile rose to my face. My feet lightened as I followed her, then came to her side. I traced the walls as I walked on with her.

With the magical relics on display and the rattling wardrobe, ISA was nothing like Royal Prep. I had to go to Ever Realm Academy and continue the royal life I started. Ever Realm Academy was where I would learn how to be a true princess, royal advisor, and maybe more. Amber was there, and she wanted me to be with her so much. But the lesson with the niffler floated back to me. Then the broom flight through Chivalry Hall. Professor Warwick. Madam Kite. Dahlia and Merlin. The chatter and cheers around me. But I had to learn to be a princess, I—I remembered Ever Realm Academy tent. The class with Duchess Calla. The sense of discomfort around the school sharpened. It seemed best, but…

Clover's words floated back to me. "This decision is yours."

Mr. Cedric joined him. "You may wear a tiara, but you were born a sorcerer."

Dahlia and I stopped outside a tall door with an owl knocker.

As Dahlia dropped the knocker, I reached into my bag and pulled out two flyers. Stared over their shapes again, recalled their lessons.

"Something may look like a jewel, but that doesn't mean it is," I recalled what Fauna had said, and it clicked in me.

Ever Realm Academy seemed wonderful, but all the fun and wonder was in ISA. It welcomed the side of me that had existed before Mum married the king. I could do what I wanted without worrying about being real royalty. I might even learn the skills that would lead me to my true destiny. But if I made this choice, Amber would be so angry. I'd be going to a school all by myself again. Still, this was the school I wanted. I wouldn't forget who I was.

I laid the Institute for Science and Alchemy flyer over the one for Ever Realm Academy. The old weight lifted from me. It would be all right now.

The headmaster's door opened. "Hello, Sofia," Merlin smiled at me. "Thank you for bringing her here, Dahlia," he lifted his eyes to her.

"My pleasure," she nodded. "Should I wait out here?"

"You can return to your class," he waved her off.

"Thank you," she gave a bow and hurried away.

Merlin turned down to me. "Come inside my office."

I followed him into a blue-walled room with an old-looking desk and a large birdhouse.

Merlin plopped down in the cobalt-cushioned armchair behind the desk. "I heard of two magical mishaps that happened at the open house," he pushed up his spectacles. "While you were handling the dragon, I discovered three Hexley Hall students were behind the pranks. It seems they wanted to show they were superior to royal Muggles."

Those three were probably Elliot, Amy, and Kurt.

With a flick of his wand, Merlin sent a tall, four-legged stool behind me. "Professor Warwick told me you caught the niffler. And you heard Madam Kite tell me how you broke the jinx on the brooms."

"I just did what felt right," I sat on the stool.

"And I'm sure you heard how you impressed the ISA students and staff," Merlin chuckled into his beard. "Now, that dragon incident," his face firmed.

Uh oh.

"It seems this was all a matter of lack of instruction and mistaken assumption," he twirled his wand. "You didn't know you were part of a drill, and Sir Finnegan and Duchess Calla weren't informed of your abilities. While you acted inappropriately for a proper princess, your use of your amulet was exactly what you should have done as a sorceress."

Merlin knew about my amulet? He was a famous old wizard, so I shouldn't have been surprised. "Sir Finnegan did say knights and alchemists have worked together for centuries," my eyes drifted down. "So, my dragon incident wasn't a disaster?" I raised my eyes.

"No, it was not," he shook his head with a smile. "I will clear it up with Sir Finnegan and Duchess Calla, and I'm sure everyone will forgive you."

"Thanks so much," I pushed myself up from the stool. Then, I stopped. "There's one more thing."

"What is it?" His eyes brightened.

"I thought I'd pick Ever Realm Academy," I opened my bag, "But after all that's happened, I see I'm meant for your school."

"So, you want your books," Merlin rolled up the sleeves of his robe. "Easy-peasy!" He swept his wand in an arc and conjured brand-new tomes.

"Wow," I gathered up the books and stuffed in my Ever Realm Academy flyer with them. "I don't know how to thank you."

"Just attend your classes on time," Merlin smiled.

"I wouldn't want to miss any of them," I nodded and dashed out of the office. As I hurried back down the halls, students and staff cheered once more. I pulled out my ISA flyer and waved it with a grin.

"She's one of our first-years!" Madam Kite shouted.

As the hullaballoo rose around me, I burst out the doors and up the steps onto the green.

Amber and James stood some feet away, the Enchancian coach a few yards behind them.

"Sofia," Amber spun around as I headed towards her. "I'm so sorry about what happened," she hurried forward. "James and I really overreacted."

James nodded down with a sigh.

"We just wanted you to know how to be a true princess," Amber laid a hand on my shoulder.

"I understand," I gave her a smile.

"So, Ever Realm Academy it is?" Her eyes brightened as she raised her hand.

"Actually," my eyes drifted down to my flyer, "I've decided to go to ISA."

Her face went blank. "What?"

"I have to go where I'll always be accepted," I held the flyer close. "And before I was a princess, I was a wizard."

"But you need to learn everything about being royalty!" She sputtered. "About being my advisor! I need you with me so I can become the best queen of Enchancia!"

 _A Consort Companion_ suddenly gained weight in my bag. If Miss Fauna was right, I wouldn't be who Amber wanted.

"I can still do all that outside of school," I lifted my eyes. "And you'll have Hildegarde, remember?"

"You promised you'd go to Ever Realm Academy with me," she pointed a sharp finger upon her chest.

"I know," I sighed down. "But it's my school, and this is what's best for me." And maybe for at least one other person.

"I am not speaking to you until tomorrow," she stormed off to the coach.

"Amber…" I reached out my hand. I'd have to let her stew through this.

When the coach landed in front of the castle gates, Amber strode out first, her nose in the air.

I took the rear to avoid any more trouble.

"Welcome back," Baileywick stepped towards us as we passed through the main doors. "How was the open house?"

"Hello, Baileywick," Amber paused. "Is dinner ready in the banquet hall?"

"Not for thirty minutes," he lifted his pocket-watch.

"Good," she marched upstairs.

His eyes turned down to us, his face tense. "Did things not go well?"

"Yeah," James fiddled with his fingers. "Sofia kind of ruined the Emergency Training class by turning into a dragon to save the princesses."

"I thought we were in real trouble," I threw out my arm.

"Well," Baileywick's eyes traced between us. "While customs are important, one should be self-sufficient in an emergency."

"And I picked ISA instead of Ever Realm Academy," my mouth tightened.

Baileywick halted for a moment. "I'm…glad to hear you made your choice," his eyes brightened.

"Amber's taken it pretty hard," my eyes drifted up the steps.

"Sometimes things don't go as you hoped," he gazed down with a sigh.

"I'm going to my room to play with Clover," I moved past him and James. "See you at dinner." I knew he'd love it when he found out we were going to school together. The reminder made my choice a little less lonely. My mind returned to the blue book in my bag. Clover knew a lot about princesses. How would he handle me being different from most of them?

—

Clover

Clicking of heels drew behind the bedroom doors, and the doors opened.

"Hi, Clover," Sofia stepped into the room.

I jumped down from the window seat. "How'd the open house go?"

"All right," she headed for the reading nook. "Some of it was stressful, but some of it was fun."

"Did you find the school?" I hopped after her.

"I did," she plopped her bag on the table.

"What is it?" I stood on my hind legs.

"I'll show you," she stepped into her walk-in closet.

She was gonna dress up to show her school? She had to be going to Ever Realm Academy. "I know what you're gonna wear," I held up my paw. "You're putting on your new Merroway Cove dress."

"I'm not telling!" She called through the door.

Did Sofia change her mind about Chivalry Hall? "You're wearing your Protector habit—no, your dressy Derby coat!"

"You'll see," her sly smile was audible.

What was she gonna wear? If she picked ISA…no, she wouldn't pick ISA. Would she? I shut my eyes. "You're wearing your explorer habit…your crystal gown…"

"I'm all down," her voice was closer.

I opened my eyes to see her in her sorceress robes. _"Yes!"_ I bounded into her arms. "We're going to school together!" I halted. "But you won't be with your family."

"I'll have you," she scratched my ears.

"I hope I didn't force you into this," my eyes drifted down.

"Don't worry," she lowered me to the floor. "I just remembered who I was, and that it was my decision. Just what you said," she gave me a proud smile.

"I guess I haven't lost my helping touch after all." I raised my head. Then, my grin dropped. "What about Ever Realm Academy?"

"I thought I had to pick it because I needed to be royalty," Sofia held out her hand. "But I realized it didn't feel right with who I am. I will take Royal Magic there, though."

"Is Amber okay with you going to sorcery school?" She sounded like she had strong demands.

"She's…not too happy," she sighed. "But Hildegarde's going to Ever Realm Academy, and that'll make it easier for her." She stood up. "Do you want to see my new books?"

"Definitely!" I scampered after her to the reading nook. "What'll we be doing?"

"We'll have enchanted gardening," she pulled out a blue book, "But I'd like to look at this first."

 _"1002 Tiaras: A Consort Companion,"_ I read the title aloud. So, King Roland wasn't the only one who wanted Sofia to legitimize her status. "Where'd you get this?"

"Miss Fauna gave it to me as a parting gift," she flipped the book open to a ribbon sticking out. "She said it'll help me find my destiny."

A page with a picture of a horrified frog squatting inside a crown lay in front of the illustration were the words _Royal Curses._

"I thought you'd break some big spell for your happy ending," I stroked my whiskers.

"You did?" She jerked up her head. "But you know so much about princesses."

"That's right," I raised my paws. "And your adventures told me you're in the Belle mold. I just wasn't sure my hunch was right."

"Do you know what spell I'll be breaking?" She drew her arms in.

"Nah," I shook my head. "But I'll try to figure it out."

A _gong_ echoed into the room.

"Time to show everyone my big decision," she looked back at me.

"See you soon, Sof," I waved her goodbye. "You don't regret picking ISA over Ever Realm Academy, do you?"

She paused. "No," a warm firmness came to her eyes as she opened the door.

The End

—


	2. Amber's Fashion Show

_Episode 111: Amber's Fashion Show—August 21, 1841_

 _Amber_

Every footstep fell heavy on the stairwell rug. Yesterday still covered my mind. How could Sofia have done this? Didn't she know she was the only one who could stop me from making my usual mistakes? That she ought to have the throne instead of me?

I strode through the banquet hall doors and plopped down in my throne at the long breakfast table, in front of my stack of pancakes.

Sofia sat right across from me, a forced smile jammed across her face.

Mom, Dad, and James were already in their seats at the table.

Baileywick stood beside Dad's chair, his clipboard and pocket-watch at the ready.

The weight of yesterday hung over the room.

I chewed my pancakes between clenched teeth, tearing off bites with my fork.

"Good morning, Amber," Sofia tried to smile.

I gulped. "Good morning."

Dad's eyes jumped between us. "Well," he cleared his throat and tried to don a cheery voice, "The royal fashion designer is arriving today."

That lifted my head. M. Chiffon? He'd be looking at all the ballgowns. He'd love mine, of course, but it would still be wonderful to hear exactly what he had to say. And there was something else important, wasn't there?

"He wants to see royal modeling, doesn't he?" I flipped back my golden waves.

"He does," Dad chuckled. "To see how Mme. Colette fits the dresses."

"Why is a clothing designer coming to the castle?" James stabbed his pancakes.

"I let M. Chiffon come here because I was thinking of moving a bunch of old royal garments to the Dunwiddie Museum," he waved his hand. "Things that are too small or out of date. M. Chiffon's going to see which outfits I should move out, and what sort of styles Mme. Colette should keep up." He traced over my gown, then Sofia's. "I also brought him here because you two are growing out of your dresses."

That was certainly true; my ankles stuck out of all my gowns. Getting new dresses would be wonderful in so many ways. "So, when M. Chiffon tells Mme. Colette about the latest styles," I clasped my hands, "We'll get new fashion-forward wardrobes!"

"Yes. It's going to be quite the day," Baileywick took a breath, but his eyes were bright. "I set up the closet chamber we use for the Harvest Festival to give M. Chiffon a workspace."

"Excellent work, Baileywick," Dad gave him a thumbs-up.

"Speaking of M. Chiffon," he checked his pocket-watch, "He should be here in fifteen minutes."

"Miranda and I will meet him first," Dad stood up and helped Mom out of her seat. "To give him a proper greeting. And he'll probably want Miranda as his model," he squeezed her shoulder close with a smile.

"He might need some assistance as well," Baileywick kept up the pace with them, and the three of them left the banquet table.

James shoved down the last pancakes. "I'm gonna practice knight training," he slid out of his seat and hurried off.

Sofia and I stayed at the table, and the heavy cloud returned.

"We shouldn't act like nothing happened," I sliced through my pancake.

"This won't be that bad," Sofia lowered her fork. "I'm taking Royal Magic, which crosses over into Ever Realm Academy."

That was something. But…"You promised me we'd go to school together," I stabbed a bite. "And you're not someone who breaks promises."

"I know," she slouched. "But I had to pick the school that fit me. Besides," she straightened, "You'll be with Hildegarde."

"She's not you," the words leapt from me. "I just…" I held out my hand. "I wanted us to be together because we're family. I need you as my royal advisor," I gripped my fork.

"What if I can't?" her eyes lowered.

"Of course you will," I raised my hands. "What will you do when you're not a Protector?"

"When I came to Duchess Calla's office," she shifted her weight, "Miss Fauna was there. She swapped my copy of _1002 Tiaras_ for a different one, _A Consort Companion."_

Silence dropped over the table again. Was this why she was invited to those diplomatic parties with all those crown princes?

Part of me always knew. I tried to deny it, but it slipped out at least once.

"She marked a section called _Royal Curses,"_ she plopped down her hands. "She said it'll all lead me to my destiny. Someday…I'll have to go."

"You can't leave me," I gripped my skirt. "I'll ruin everything without you."

"Amber," her brows lowered, "You're a better leader than you think you are. You need to take responsibility, and that means making your own choices."

"Then give me responsibility," I shot back. "You do all sorts of important things. Invite me to your…consort training parties. I may not know how to be a great leader yet, but I know my customs."

Sofia paused. "That sounds like a good idea," she smiled. "I'll ask Dad."

"Thank you so much," I threw out my hands.

"It works for both of us," she shrugged.

The doors opened, and Mum stepped in. M. Chiffon couldn't have been done that quickly, could he? "Are you girls done with breakfast?"

"We are," Sofia slid from her seat. "What's going on?"

"M. Chiffon would like to see both of you in the closet chamber," Mum gestured an arm behind her. "He thinks you two would show the latest ballgown fashions better than I would, especially since you have the princess education."

"Baileywick is too busy to come himself, isn't he?" I gave Mum a sly smile as I slipped out after Sofia.

"Helping out a fellow stylist isn't as easy as he thought," she shook her head.

"We'll see you when M. Chiffon is finished," I headed forward.

"Bye, Mum!" Sofia waved and followed me.

Going to the closet chamber, one of my favorite rooms in the whole castle? To see M. Chiffon and tell him all about ballgowns? _Get_ new ballgowns? And Sofia wanted me to accompany her to her parties? She might not be going to school with me, but if we had something that was just us together, that might be all I needed.

—

Sofia

We went down spiral stairs and long passageways.

My first royal Harvest Festival slipped back into my mind. The last time I'd come here, I'd been handling an amulet curse that gave me a literal frog in my throat.

Outside the doors stood the green circular couch that I'd seen in the center of the chamber.

M. Chiffon must've moved it out for more space.

 _Rattles_ and chatter came through the doors.

"These are the gowns the princesses were offered for the Harvest Festival," Baileywick's voice drifted through, sounding tense.

"Is this the latest fashion?" A man's voice like perfume jumped into our ears.

"The princesses will show you when they arrive," Baileywick's voice tightened.

I pushed open the doors.

We stepped into a boudoir-shaped room ringed with golden-maroon wallpaper.

The blue curtains in front of the closet area were parted, and both rooms were full of people and dresses.

A tall, curtained stall stood where the couch had been.

Servants sorted gowns in the vast closet while Mme. Colette ordered them along.

"Princess Amber's dresses to the right, Princess Sofia's to the left," she pointed. And smack in the middle of it all were Dad, Baileywick, and a shorter, medium-skinned man who had to be M. Chiffon.

M. Chiffon had a thick and elegant black mustache, curled lightly at the ends. He wore an ornately brocaded teal jacket and polished black shoes. _"Fantastique!"_ He turned to the sound of our heels. "Are these the latest royal styles, Your young Majesties?"

"They are, M. Chiffon," Amber curtsied. "Sofia and I came of age to wear more mature dresses."

"How wonderful to hear," his eyes traced over our gowns. But his smile dropped.

What was wrong? "Did King Roland tell you our dresses are too small?"

"That is clear to see," he tutted at my legs, "But there is another problem. Your Majesty," he turned to Dad, "I can see why you set up that museum for your crown jewels. There seems to be a greater focus on ornamentation than on garments," he gestured to Amber's tiara. "But I can balance things out. Mademoiselles," he flicked his hand to the maids, "I will only need one of the princesses. Princess Sofia, will you come over here, _si vous plait?"_

Why did M. Chiffon want me to model for him? Amber knew about ballgowns.

"M. Chiffon," Dad read the look in my eyes, "Princess Amber has a greater interest in ballgowns. Perhaps you should consider both of them?"

"Nonsense," M. Chiffon tossed his nose in the air. "I need something with glitz, and Princess Sofia's gown provides it. The cut of the dress is a true work of art, a dress designed perfectly for a growing young lady. It is splendid, except…" his eyes narrowed at my amulet. "Take off your _collier."_

My face stayed frozen for a moment. "My what?"

"Your necklace," he pointed to it. "It interferes with the filigree on your stomacher. I cannot see your ballgown in its entire glory."

Still, I stayed halted. How to say this? "M. Chiffon," I swallowed, "I don't usually take off my amulet."

"But you understand I have an important job to do, don't you?" He held out his hand. "You would not want to bring about any problems?"

My face tightened. I couldn't just remove my amulet. What could I do?

"Sofia," Amber stepped forward. "I have an idea." Her plan was clear in her eyes. She wanted to wear my amulet again? Hadn't she learned from our past adventures?

"Princess Amber," M. Chiffon held up his hand. "What did I say about your ballgown?"

"I know, M. Chiffon," she nodded down. "I wanted to ask Sofia if I could keep an eye on her necklace."

"Excuse me," I stepped down from the pedestal. "I think Amber and I should talk this over." I pulled her into the outside hall. "You want to take care of my amulet? Haven't we been through this lesson already?"

"I just want to help you," she crossed her arms. "I won't let your amulet go anywhere."

"You won't ask it to summon any princesses?" I traced her down. "Or give you the power to turn anything into gold?"

"No," she raised her right hand. "I'll handle your amulet carefully, I promise. I did take care of it when I helped rescue you."

My eyes drifted to my amulet, to the double doors, and back down again. Loan Amber my amulet? She could cause all sorts of trouble with its powers. But she knew how some of them worked. She had a plan for keeping it safe. And she hadn't misused it the last time she got her hands on it. "All right," I reached my hands around my neck. Bit by bit, I unscrewed the chain. "But you'd better keep a really close eye on it." I slipped off the amulet and laid it in Amber's hands.

She jerked back an inch at the warmth of the stone in her palms, as if I handed her a mouse. But she gathered herself and screwed the amulet around her neck. "I will," she raised her head with a smile. "Thank you."

I opened the double doors.

"Good luck with M. Chiffon," Amber gave me a look of sincere encouragement.

"Good luck with my amulet," I returned the warmth. Maybe Amber just needed another chance to prove herself. I stepped back into the rotunda.

M. Chiffon's eyes zipped straight to my chest. "So _that_ is your bodice," he clapped his hands. "It looks much better without that _collier."_

Dad traced me over. "Where did you put your amulet?"

"Amber asked me if she could borrow it until I was done," I fiddled with my fingers. "Is that okay?"

"That…sounds good to me," he shrugged.

"King Roland," M. Chiffon swept up his hand. "You ought to return to your other royal duties. I am a strong believer in the statement that 'too many cooks spoil the broth.'" His gaze went to Baileywick and Mme. Colette. "M. Baileywick, you may dismiss yourself as well," he waved him off.

"Thank you, M. Chiffon," he headed forward. "Let me know if you need any more help."

"Mme. Colette will provide all I need," he gestured to her. "No need to worry."

"See you later," I gave a smile to Dad and Baileywick.

"Try not to take too long," Dad half-joked to M. Chiffon.

The doors closed behind Dad and Baileywick.

"Back to the pedestal, Princess Sofia," M. Chiffon guided me over to the wooden stand.

Hopefully this would be over soon.

"Hmm," he stroked his mustache. "Wide hoops, defined waist, low neckline," he scanned my gown with his long, round nose very close. "Unusual structure for your thin family. I heard you are a stepchild," he pulled back. "Your birth father was, as you say…well-built?"

"Yes," a distant throb returned.

"So, this is all to prepare for _this_ growing," he gestured to my chest. "And you are?"

"I'll be twelve in October."

"Then you may need to change that neckline in two years if she has her mother's build," M. Chiffon turned to Mme. Colette. "Though I will say, Queen Miranda's dress is rather juvenile on her," his eyes narrowed. "Perhaps you should consider giving her something less pink and lacy."

"I wanted something to accentuate her youth," Mme. Colette's face sharpened. "And you are here for Princess Sofia."

"All right," he threw up his hand, "But Princess Sofia," he turned back to me. "If you remember, make sure Mme. Colette does something about that dress," he hissed. "That salmon color…" He grimaced.

"Do your job!" She snapped.

—

Amber

I hurried down the halls and up the stairs straight to my room. The amulet's warmth was right upon my chest, as though a hand touched my heart. I pulled out the cushioned chair in front of my desk mirror and sat down.

But my insides deflated at the amulet's reflection.

Its color and size made it rather small and uncomely.

I really did only want it because Dad and Sofia valued it so much, and because it was magic. I unscrewed the chain and slipped off the amulet. "There has to be a way I can make you prettier," I tipped it down its chain.

The amulet fell from the bottom screw and onto the floor with a _clunk._

I yanked it up—and caught something upon its back.

Two thin lines spread down from the eyelet. A pin?

I laid the amulet down on the table, pried my nails under the line, and a needle _sprung_ up. Did Sofia know about this? I pushed the needle back down with a _click._ My eyes went to the chain in one hand, then back to the amulet.

The discoveries stirred in me. The amulet could slip off its chain. It had a pin on its back that could make it work like a brooch. That meant…I could give it a different chain. I could clip it to clothing. Or rather, _Sofia_ could. Did she know about this? She couldn't have; I'd never seen her wearing a different chain or with the amulet pinned to her dress. Warmth bubbled up into me again. Maybe I couldn't know the amulet's magic. But I was the one who would tell Sofia how it could be fashionable.

Plans rushed into me. I had to tell Baileywick about what I'd discovered. I pushed myself from my seat, darted to my staff rope, and gave it a good tug.

A _gong_ rang from my room, and Baileywick slid up to my door. "What's the matter, Princess Amber?"

"I discovered something great!" I threw up my hand. _"You might not believe it,"_ I waved my hands around my face. _"You might think it's insane. But when I took the amulet,"_ I bounded back to my table, _"I found something amazing. I just unscrewed it,"_ I slipped the amulet back onto its chain and let it fall onto the table. _"And it fell off of its chain. I lifted it up, found a pin in it,"_ I picked it up, flicked out the needle, and pushed it down. _"And my whole view of it changed. Baileywick, does she know about it?"_ I left the amulet on the table and waved my finger in Baileywick's face. _"Know what it can be? That her little amulet could be the best magical accessory?"_ I spun around. _"Oh, Baileywick, Baileywick, look at me! For once, I made an amulet discovery!"_ I pumped my fist. _"Did you see that pin snap in and out? Did you see that jewel sliding around?"_ I pointed down to the amulet. _"Oh, Baileywick, Baileywick, look at me! I made a sorcery style discovery. Now it's me who knows something now, something she didn't figure out. Now it's me who knows something now…"_ I swept my hand across. _"I know something now…But let's not waste time talking, and get right into things. Bring out the chains and chokers, every sort of simple bling. Things this thing can fit upon,"_ I lifted the amulet. _"Or pin it on to make it shine. Come on, let's gather up some stuff,"_ I pulled open drawers, _"And make this amulet divine! Has she never thought about it?"_ I rifled through my large jewelry boxes. The chokers were on top. _"Thought what it can be?"_ I held up the amulet to the chokers. I could get rid of all those plain ribbons. _"We'll make her little amulet the best magical accessory! Oh, Baileywick, Baileywick, look at me!"_ I laid the amulet aside, pulled out chokers, and dropped them onto the table. _"For once, I made an amulet discovery! Let's bring the skinny sparklers out,"_ I watched Baileywick lug a jewelry box from my closet onto the table and flip it open to reveal various chains and pendants. _"Have a little fun, take them to town. Oh, Baileywick, Baileywick, look at me!"_ I grabbed handfuls of chains and danced with them. _"I made a sorcery style discovery,"_ I plopped the chains onto the table. _"Now it's me who knows something now, something she didn't figure out. Now it's me who knows something now…"_ I puffed out my chest. _"I know something now…Now! Hey!"_ I tossed back the chains with clips and strands too thick for the amulet to slide through.

Baileywick dived and caught them all, pulled out a new box, and stuffed them in.

That left thin chains in gold as well as silver, with every classic gem. The lengths, clasps, and weaving were different as well. Sofia would love everything!

I threw my head up. _"Oh…Oh, Baileywick, Baileywick, look at me!"_ I tossed the chains into the air and caught them in my skirt. _"For once, I made an amulet discovery! When Sofia sees this, she'll scream and shout,"_ I half-scurried to the table and poured the chains upon it. _"I'll get the trust I prayed she'd give me now! Oh, Baileywick, Baileywick, you can see I made a sorcery style discovery,"_ I slipped the diamond chain through the amulet. _"Now it's me who knows something now, something she didn't figure out. Now it's me who knows something now…"_ I clipped the amulet's new chain around my neck. _"I know something now…I know something now…Yeah, yeah, hey…"_ I put my hands on my hips. "Look at me now!"

Baileywick traced over all the chains and chokers. "At least this means Sofia will have more diversity around her necklaces."

Ideas rushed in one by one. All the different looks those chains would bring about. The chokers were just the start of what Sofia could do with the amulet as a brooch. And for me, it all meant dress-up time. M. Chiffon may not have chosen me as his model, but I'd have my own fashion show.

—

Sofia

I spread out my arms on the pedestal as M. Chiffon examined my gown some more.

"This dress is inspired by the royal gowns of Avalor," he remarked. "The puffed sleeves and the floral-cut overskirt are similar to one of the Carnaval gowns in that palace's treasury."

"I don't recall designing Sofia's dress myself," Mme. Colette waved her hand. "But the Winslows did visit Avalor shortly before Sofia started to wear that gown. Perhaps the visit inspired me."

I couldn't tell her my dress came from Alacazar.

"Do you have other gowns in this style?" M. Chiffon turned back to me.

"I have a lot," I tried to remember all my dresses.

"Mme. Colette," he swept his hand to her, "I wish to see the gowns with Spanish inspiration."

"Queen Miranda will love that you want to put those in the spotlight," she pushed the maids back into bustling. "King Roland had my ladies sew most of them for her and Sofia to honor their Galdizian heritage."

"Galdizian?" M. Chiffon stroked his mustache. "I thought so. But such little effort to fully embrace it. Well, I heard fashion designers from the British Isles do not fully understand the Romantic-"

"I am _French!"_ Red flared into her face. "I was part of the late queen's entourage! King Roland's regalia is in the French style!"

"Then M. Baileywick is to blame," he muttered. "When King Roland realizes he is understaffed, he should hire you a dressmaker educated in the Moorish styles."

"You are a guest and not the head of staff," she gritted her teeth.

"Right. Mme. Colette," he turned to her, "Show me Sofia's wardrobe. I would like to see what is being used and how it is being used."

"Should I lead you up there?" She pointed out.

"No, send some ladies to empty out the closets," he raised his hand.

"Whatever you say, M. Chiffon," she grumbled.

"Now, while she is busy," he watched the other maids line up racks of puffed-sleeved dresses, "What colors do you usually wear?"

"Purple and pink," I raised my hands.

"Light tones, or dark tones?" His eyes went from my skirt to my shoes.

"Light colors," I gazed down at my dress. "But my riding habits are violet."

"Let me see if there is a violet dress we can try you out in," he studied the racks. "You never know what colors may flatter at first." He pulled out a dark lavender dress. _"Oui,_ this might be interesting," he held it up to me. "Try it on."

Mme. Colette stepped onto the pedestal with me, and the maids pulled the curtains shut. She unlaced the back of my dress.

I slipped it off and stepped into the new one.

As soon as I pulled it up, Mme. Colette fastened its laces.

"Ready!" I called through the curtains.

The drapes pulled back, and M. Chiffon gazed over the new gown.

"As I suspected," he stroked his mustache, "The color brings out your fair complexion and your rosettes." His eyes trailed down to his clipboard. "I believe it is more flattering. Do you have any indigo gowns?"

"A few," I shrugged.

"Wear one of those to the next grand gala," he pointed at me. Then, he looked back down at his parchment. "Hmmm…let us see how you look in red."

"I have a red cloak," I raised my hand.

"That is not enough," he brushed me off. "We must try a full gown of scarlet."

"What about this?" Mme. Colette drew out a red gown with gold filigree.

"Let us give it a try," his eyes narrowed.

As before, the curtains shut, Mme. Colette helped me change my dress, and the curtains parted again.

 _"Magnifique!"_ He clapped. "A whole new princess!"

"I wasn't sure about putting her in red when her hair was lighter," she shook her head, "But now that she looks more like her mother, the color truly does work."

"Queen Miranda is also fetching in red?" M. Chiffon lifted his eyes.

"She has a wonderful winter gown," she spread out her arm.

"Then this dress may be a fine one for her daughter on Wassailia," he raised his mustache.

"So, I'm going to keep all these?" My eyes went from the red gown to the violet dress behind me.

"If they all work, you certainly can," he flipped up his hands.

Amber had better not be getting my amulet into too much trouble.

—

Amber

"Why, you look ravishing with this," I ran my fingers down my latest chain, a long gold one decorated with rubies.

Other chains and chokers lay all over the vanity.

The amulet did look plain on its own, but a little glitz changed everything. If fancy chains and chokers made the amulet more splendid, what would the right gowns do?

I rose from my seat and darted to my walk-in closet. What would Sofia wear? I changed into my fanciest ballgown; it had the sleeves Sofia liked.

But the chain was far too long for it.

I pinned the amulet to the gold choker. Much better. If Sofia had this dress in a nice red, she would look like a queen. Another dress jumped to me. My outdoors dress had just the colors for the amulet! I changed into it, leaving my ballgown on the floor with my regular dress. I unpinned the amulet from the choker and slipped it on a shorter gold and ruby chain. "I really can make the amulet look perfect," I twirled around before my mirrors. And I'd just begun. "How will Sofia respond to my amulet fashion advice?" I darted back into the closet and changed into my beach dress with the big hat. "Oh, Amber!" I swapped the ruby chain for one with blue sapphires. "I never knew I could make my favorite piece of jewelry so elegant! I'll never dismiss your great ideas again!" I darted back into my closet and changed into my red and blue dress. "You're so smart, and I'll love you even when you're not helping me save the kingdom!"

A tiny door low in the wall opened, and Clover snuffled out.

"Oh, hello," I spun around to him. "Are you looking for Sofia?"

He gave a nod.

"She's downstairs in the closet chamber," I pointed outside.

He began to hop away, but halted and stared over the amulet on me.

"The dress designer made her take it off, and she lent it to me," I pointed to it. "There aren't any problems."

Clover scampered off. Hopefully he wouldn't take my amulet-sitting wrong.

—

Clover

What the heck was Amber doing wearing the amulet? She knew it was the only way Sofia could understand me. Sure, a fashion designer made Sofia take off the amulet, and Sofia lent it to Amber. But how could I just believe that? Amber had stolen the amulet once. I had to find Sofia and make sure Amber was telling the truth. After twists and turns, I slid through the cobalt curtains into the wide, dress-filled room where I'd helped Sofia with her croaking curse.

Sofia now stood on a pedestal, wearing a black dress with gold-filigreed lace.

Various maids, Mme. Colette, and a flamboyantly dressed man surrounded her.

The attention and posing didn't seem like her cup of carrot juice; several untidy strands protruded from her hair.

The _rustle_ of the curtains turned her head. "Clover?"

"Who is this?" The man's dark eyes followed hers.

"Oh, my rabbit just came in to see how I'm doing," she waved her hand. "He's not a problem." She jerked back to me. "Clover, I can't understand you," she hissed. "M. Chiffon made me take off my amulet because it got in the way of my dresses," she pointed to him.

"I know," I gave a vigorous nod. "I," I pointed to myself, "Saw Amber," I clasped my paws and took a graceful pose to imitate her, "Wearing your amulet." I made a gesture down to my furry ruff. "She," I repeated my imitation of Amber, "Is wearing all sorts of outfits with it." I spun from the nearest gown to gown. "I think it might mean trouble!" I gripped my face.

"Hold on," she held out her hand. "I got that you know Amber's wearing my amulet, but what was the second part?"

I should've slowed down my charades.

Then, the rolling of wheels behind me made me jump out of the way.

"Princess Amber sent these dresses here," Violet pushed in a rack of ballgowns. "She thought they'd help with your designs for Princess Sofia, M. Chiffon."

Well, now Sofia would know what Amber was up to.

"Princess Amber?" M. Chiffon stepped back. "The one with the plain—why didn't she wear this?" He pulled out a gown with very puffed sleeves from the rack. "Does this seem like something you would wear, Princess Sofia?"

"Not in that color," she gave a giggle. "But I do like that style."

"Make a gown just like this in lilac and purple," he waved to Mme. Colette. "Oh, these styles do suit you," he returned to the rack. "A _magnifique_ pattern here," he lifted a leaf-colored gown, "And a fine brocade would improve this," he swapped it for a beach dress.

"What gave Amber the idea to suggest these gown styles for me?" Sofia turned to Violet.

"She told me these styles would make your favorite piece of jewelry look more beautiful," she handed a gown to M. Chiffon.

"Amber's changing gowns to pose with my amulet?" Her eyes jumped back to me.

"Yep," I nodded.

"That's not a disaster," her eyes trailed down. "Still, I'd better check if it's okay."

She was always the smart one.

"M. Chiffon," she held up her hand, "Can I take a break? Baileywick will strike the gong for lunch soon," her eyes went to a cuckoo clock mounted high on a wall.

"Oh, all right," he dropped his shoulders. "But I—I have a lot of dresses to sort through," his face fell at the racks and piles of gowns everywhere.

"I'll let you focus on that," she jumped off the pedestal and darted out after me.

Posing with the amulet was a lot better than using it to summon a scary lady. But I had a feeling Amber wearing the amulet still meant trouble.

—

Amber

"Some of these gowns are quite dusty from sitting in the closet too long," Suzette lifted one dress from the large heap. "We'll take these to the laundry to be freshened up, Princess Amber."

"Wonderful idea," I smiled. A wash would make them even softer, too.

Suzette and Marcy gathered up the mustier-looking gowns and folded them into their large, cloth-draped basket.

"We'll bring these back tomorrow," Suzette led the half-wobbling way out.

"I know you will," I raised my head. Then, my eyes lowered to the fresher-looking gowns on the floor. "I'd better sort out these leftovers," I knelt down and began to fold up the remaining dresses from the untidy heap. Soon, all the gowns were neatly folded at my side, and a bare floor lay before me.

Was something missing? Then, everything froze. What happened to the amulet? I would've noticed it when I was folding the gowns. "Oh no no no," I lifted up the bodice of each dress.

No amulet on any of them.

My heart pounded. How could I have lost the amulet again? Was Sofia right about this, as she always was? "All right, I had a bad idea," I inhaled, "But I'm going to fix it!" I strode out of my room. I hadn't kicked around the pile, so the amulet couldn't be anywhere around the floor or under the bed. It had to be pinned to one of the gowns the maids carried off to the laundry. I hurried down the hall and down the grand staircase. Where was the laundry room? I turned a corner to the kitchen door, burst through, opened a small side door, and hurried down steep wooden steps into a room with a high ceiling.

Suzette and Marcy stood around a wide barrel full of soapy water and ballgowns.

Drying clothes hung on lines just below the rafters.

"Make way!" I burst forward. "I left Sofia's amulet on one of the dresses!"

"What?" Marcy blinked.

"I have to find it!" _Splash!_ I threw my arms into the barrel. I'd just change my gown after this. "No, no…" I rifled in the wet laundry. It had to be in here somewhere. "Ow!" My finger met something sharp. What was that? I felt something smooth, metallic, and warm. I wrapped my hand around it and yanked it out.

The amulet glittered in the light before me, its red-tipped pin up.

"Got it!" I thrust it to the ceiling.

Back in my room, Suzette tied a bandage around my finger.

Things almost floated around me. I'd worn the amulet without endangering the kingdom. Sure, I'd lost the amulet in the laundry, but I'd found it. But even though I'd gotten it back, Sofia would still be angry at me. It wouldn't matter much; wearing the amulet had shown me it wasn't one of the fancy necklaces I enjoyed.

"There you go, Princess Amber," Suzette drew away.

"Thank you," I waved her off.

A moment after she left, small heels _clicked_ to the door.

Sofia! I stuffed the old chain through the amulet and screwed it together.

"Hi," Sofia sighed out a greeting as she loped in. Her hair stuck out at a few angles, and she leaned against the doorway.

Clover stood beside her, his fur ruffled.

"Hello, Sofia," I hid the amulet in my hands. "How was M. Chiffon?"

"He was something," she dragged her feet forward. "But he did appreciate the dresses you had the maids send over. I guess you wanted to show him you can rock a ballgown."

"I did," I shrugged, "But when I…played around with the amulet a little," I breathed it out, "I found some things."

"Played around with it?" Her face tightened. "I heard you wore it with all these different outfits. What exactly did you do with it?"

"Don't worry, it was very well-behaved," I laid it on the table. "But you were right," I slouched. "I'm a terrible amulet-sitter. I lost it in a pile of dresses that the maids took to the wash."

"Amber…" her mouth clenched.

"I had to fish it out myself," I raised the amulet.

"You found it?" A smile touched her face.

"I'll never ask to wear it again," I handed it to her.

"I'm…proud of you," she screwed the amulet around her neck. "You did the right thing, even when you didn't need to."

This was unbelievable. "Do you want to hear my amulet discovery?"

"Absolutely," she chuckled. "Our styles aren't so different after all."

"I found out two new things about it," I spread out my hands. "You can wear different chains with it, and there's a pin on its back. The pin was how I found it in the laundry," I held up my bandaged finger.

Sofia winced, then lifted her eyes again. "So all those dresses were ones you thought would best work with the amulet?"

"And things I thought you would wear," I shrugged. "Which ones did you like?"

"I like the one with the puffy sleeves," she lifted her eyes. "M. Chiffon's making Madame Colette sew a copy of it in lilac and purple."

"With lots of pattern and sparkle, of course," I held up a finger.

"Yep," she giggled.

My eyes drifted back to her amulet. "Now that I've proven myself, what'll we do around the amulet? It's okay if you won't let me borrow it again."

"You might not be a great amulet-sitter yet, but I think you're ready to learn more about it," she took my shoulder.

"I'm ready?" I gasped.

"You can show me what you discovered about it being an accessory," she held out her hand, "And I'll tell you what I know about its magic so far."

"Thank you so much," I wrapped her in a hug.

"I should've let you learn more about my amulet sooner," she parted from me.

"So, playdate tomorrow in your room?" I raised my hands. "I can bring over lots of chains and chokers for you to try out." Sofia would feel better in her own space.

"I like that idea," she turned around. "Maybe after breakfast?"

"I'm fine with that," I lifted my chin. We were going to different schools. But around that amulet, one of us learning about crown jewels while the other learned about enchanted objects might come in handy.

The End

—


	3. The Amulet Research Club

Episode 112: The Amulet Research Club—August 22-25, 1841

Sofia

I laid down my fork upon the pancake crumbs. The plan I made with Amber seeped into me. What had I been thinking? Having a playdate with her where I would tell her about my amulet? Princess Ivy rushed back too quickly. But Amber knew my amulet wasn't a toy. She'd taken care of it when I was trapped inside, then wore it yesterday for an afternoon. I had to tell her what I'd learned. It would probably lead to disaster, but I couldn't let her steal my amulet or sneak around my business again.

"Are you ready for the fun we planned yesterday, Sofia?" Amber slipped out of her seat with a grin across her face.

"I'm ready for anything," I pushed myself from my chair.

"I'm glad to see you've made up after the open house," Baileywick watched Amber and I walk past the table.

"I just needed to understand Sofia better," Amber reached out her hand to me. "All it took was a little amulet-sitting."

"You _have_ always wanted to wear it," Dad chuckled as he stood up beside Baileywick. "It seems M. Chiffon's visit was good for a few things."

"I guess so," I fiddled with my hands. "Yesterday brought a lot of changes." New dresses were the least of them.

"You'll get used to new looks for your accessory," Amber strode through the double doors. "See you later, Daddy!"

Here went nothing. I had to remember keeping secrets from Amber didn't work.

"Oh, I can't wait!" She led the way upstairs. "You'll love a change of bling."

If only that were as important as what I would say. "It's going to be weird wearing the amulet differently," I ran my fingers over my chain. Would my amulet still work on something else? I couldn't imagine taking off the chain I'd worn for years. Not to mention the chain had been worn by all the amulet-bearers before me.

"You can start out with one of the diamond chains," she watched me come up to her. "They complement the top gems perfectly, and they'll work with anything."

"You sure have a vision," I traced her over.

"I rarely forget a misadventure with your amulet," she stepped onto the second floor and headed down the corridor. "Things are going to be insane for both of us."

"You said it," I shook my head as I followed her. I was going to spill for good to her? And she was going to show me how my amulet could be a fashion accessory?

Amber opened the double doors into my vast pink room.

Two large, ornate boxes sat expectantly on my vanity table, where my study nook chair had been dragged over.

I shut the door behind me and plopped down in the chair in front of the mirror.

Amber sat in the adjacent seat.

"I'd better start with my side of things, then," I took a deep breath.

"Listen," she puffed out, "I know this is a big deal for you. You didn't like it when I pressured you about your amulet," she sighed down. "I'm glad you're letting me into this part of your life, and I don't want to make another selfish mistake. We can start with you opening up one of those chests."

I opened up the white box decorated with gold leaf.

At least twenty chains of gold and silver, most decorated with various jewels, sparkled up at me. Where would I begin with all this? Amber did suggest a diamond chain. "How about this?" I lifted a chain of tiny crystal flowers.

"Wonderful choice," she beamed at it.

To believe this would be the easy part. I took a breath, unscrewed my amulet, and laid it down beside the diamond chain. I drew the strand of amethysts from the pendant and pulled the diamonds through the pale silver loop. Now to try the new chain on. I clipped it around my neck.

The diamonds felt cold and misshapen around my neck, but my amulet still felt warm and gentle. Would it work the same? I clutched the fire opal. _I wish to be small._

The amulet glowed and sparkled white, and I shrunk to the size of a mouse. Thank goodness. I delivered the nonverbal counter-spell: _I wish to be big again._ The amulet glowed again, and I stretched back up to my normal size. Mr. Cedric's book had more than one thing right about my amulet; it was separate from the chain I'd worn it on.

"What do you think?" Amber leaned forward.

If my amulet could work on anything…"I'm going have to get used to wearing different chains," I rubbed the diamonds.

"You should try out the pin on the back of the amulet. Maybe with a choker!" Amber flung the second chest open.

"I'll try the pin on my dress first," I unclipped the new chain, put it down, and slipped the amulet through it. I held up its back to my face. I stuck a finger into the spot where the needle was jammed and jerked back when I flicked it out with a _spring._ Looking at the size of the point, I could see how Amber hurt her finger on it. I stuck the needle into my stomacher and pinned the amulet onto my bodice.

The stone was still warm.

 _I wish to be small._

As before, the amulet glowed and I shrunk.

 _I wish to be my own size._

With a sparkling light from the amulet, I expanded back to my full height. The chain really wasn't necessary.

"This is amazing," Amber's eyes widened. "Did you know that before?"

"No," I peered into the second chest to find it stuffed with simple chokers of every color. "I'm glad you discovered it."

"Thank you," she clasped her hands.

"I think it's time I told you what I've learned about it," I raised my head. "But you have to promise me not to tell anyone about this."

"Keep my mouth shut?" She blinked. "Why? Didn't you tell your friends about it?"

"I told them because I needed them to help me fight Vor!" I threw out my arm.

"So you only let people know if it's to your benefit?" She raised a brow. "I thought you were the altruist of the family."

"Listen," I gritted my teeth, "You saw Miss Nettle when she came here as Sascha the Sorceress." I lifted a burgundy choker from the box. "There are a lot of evil forces who want my amulet for their schemes. If you tell everyone I'm wearing a magical piece of jewelry, you could get our whole family into danger." I should have told her this sooner.

"I promise," she threw up her right hand.

"First," I inhaled, "How many powers do you know I have?"

"You can summon unicorns, you can shrink, you can change shape…" Her eyes narrowed up. "And you can summon princesses and talk to animals! But you only get powers if you do good deeds," her eyes lowered.

She remembered what I had told her before she summoned Princess Ivy? Ivy's dragonflies were only supposed to erase a day's memories, so Amber remembering the day before made sense. "Those are the big ones," I pushed hair behind my ear. "I can also turn into a mermaid."

"Wow," she gasped. "How often do you get powers?"

"I only got three when Elena was in my amulet," I sprung out the needle, "But after I freed her, I got a lot more fast."

"Why was that?" She raised her hands.

"I think my amulet only gives powers that match its bearer's natural level of magic," I pinned my amulet to the choker. "I could be getting a lot of powers because my own magic is growing quickly." Mr. Cedric did say my magic would spurt up. If the amulet only displayed as much magic as its bearer, it would explain why Muggle princesses hadn't discovered its powers.

"You're saying the amulet's only as powerful as the one who wears it?" Her mouth furrowed.

"It seems like it," I clipped the choker around my throat. The fabric felt scratchy. "But it's not just about the amount of power," I unclipped the choker. "It's also about quality." I unpinned the amulet from the choker. "If a dark wizard got the amulet, they could receive a lot of evil powers."

"So that's why Miss Nettle was after it," she slouched back. "Is there anything else you haven't told me?"

"My amulet can send me to princesses who need help, and it can shoot out beams of light," I strung the chain back through the amulet. "That's it."

"And you know absolutely everything about the amulet?" She bent forward.

"Not yet," I screwed my old chain around my neck.

"Hmm," she rubbed her chin, "If Cedric was the one who told you about the amulet, and he said it would get rid of my magical butterfly costume, maybe he can tell us more about it." She rose from her seat.

She was going to let Mr. Cedric know everything I just told her? "I don't think you should be asking him," I stood up after her.

"Why not?" She strode past me.

"I've told you everything," I headed after her. Then something stopped me. "Well, I forgot to mention my amulet is only harmed by crazy crystals and powerful dragon flame. And that the spirit that controls it can be killed." At least by _Avada Kedavra._

"See?" Amber raised her hand and strolled out of my room. "By the way, you can keep the chains and chokers."

"Thanks," I darted behind her. Amber telling Mr. Cedric everything was going to lead to trouble.

—

Amber

My knuckles _rapped_ down on Cedric's arched wooden door.

Footsteps came to the door, which opened. Cedric's dark eyes narrowed in his usual annoyed face. "What brings you princesses to my workshop today?"

"Sofia just told me everything about her amulet," I thrust out my arm.

Cedric pushed us inside and _slammed_ the door shut. "Everything?" He drew his hand away. "How it lets her speak to animals, turn into animals, and turn into a mermaid?"

"And summon unicorns, princesses, and go to a magical Secret Library where she helps unfinished stories get happy endings!" I splayed my arms.

 _"What?"_ His eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"And it can be harmed by dragon fire and crazy crystals, and its spirit is mortal," I finished.

"Oh…" Cedric rubbed his forehead.

"And one thing I don't know for certain," Sofia clutched her arm. "I think my amulet only displays as much magic as its bearer."

"That explains everything!" A brightness lit up in Cedric's eyes. "Of course those Maruvians would put a protection charm on an amulet that could give unlimited power," he scratched things down.

"Excuse me," I spoke up, "But who are the Maruvians?"

"They were the people of early Avalor," Sofia held out her hand. "Their wizards created my amulet."

"The amulet's abilities must be unlocked with a mix of magic level and good deeds," Cedric rubbed his chin. "But one can override the demand for good deeds if one has enough power."

"So, are we all on the same page?" I blinked.

"What did you find out that made Sofia tell you everything?" He crossed his arms.

"The amulet has a pin on its back, and it can be on different chains," I put a proud hand to my chest.

He rolled his eyes with a grumble.

A brick on the wall above Cedric's desk rattled, was shoved aside, and a fat gray rabbit hopped through.

"Hi, Clover," Sofia waved to him.

His eyes traced over us.

"I was just telling Amber and Mr. Cedric about the amulet," she gestured to us. "They know everything you do now."

She had more faith in her pet than her own sister?

"You really don't trust us, do you?" Cedric raised his eyebrow.

"I'm sorry," her face flushed, "I wanted to keep this a secret as long as possible, but…"

"Your amulet wants us to know the truth," I gripped my hands. When I wanted to know what was going on, it flashed at me, forcing Sofia to tell me about it.

She wrapped her hand tight around the amulet, but halted. "Why would it want everyone to find out?"

"Your amulet may be gathering support to protect itself," Cedric capped his inkwell. "After all, we're proof that not everyone who's interested in the amulet wants to use it to take over the kingdom."

"If we have the same information, we should build upon it to keep the amulet safe, the way it wants us to." Ideas stirred in me. "We could be the Amulet Research Club, or ARC! We could have meetings here in the workshop, where we can learn all about it, and anyone who could come after it," I counted off my fingers. "And because you'll be studying enchanted objects, and your amulet's a piece of royal jewelry, we can borrow all sorts of books without drawing attention."

"I'm not sure about this," Sofia curled in her hand.

"It'll just be the four of us," I waved my arm around. "No one else has to know."

Clover gave an eager _snuffle._

"This ARC idea sounds wonderful," Cedric twirled his wand, "But before we proceed into this, I have a request for you, Princess Amber."

"Yes?" What did he want from me?

"You are the newcomer to this group," he pointed at me. "For that reason, I want you to find out something magical or historical about it on your own. If you discover a truly useful tidbit, we will have an official secret club. If not, no meetings."

He wanted me to discover something about the amulet that wasn't about fashion? Could I do this? Of course I could; I'd grown beyond just being trivial. "I'll take your challenge," I raised my right hand. There had to be books about the amulet in the royal library. I turned around and headed for the door. "This was a fine talk, Cedric."

"Bye!" Sofia waved as I opened the door, and she followed me out.

Clover jumped off the table and slid through after us.

"I'll help you find some information," Sofia hurried beside me. "I could go to Hexley Hall and borrow some books for you."

"That sounds wonderful," I fluttered my hand, "But if I have to find the information, I'll do it myself."

"What are you planning to look for?" She held out her arms as we went downstairs.

"I'm going to the royal library and look up books on magical royal jewels," the path was clear in my mind. "Maybe there will even be books all about the amulet."

"If Mr. Cedric doesn't have them in his workshop," she giggled. "You're at a good start, Amber. Let me know if you have any trouble."

"Oh, don't worry," I gave her a light nudge once we stepped down onto the platform. "I won't have problems in the library."

I threw open the double doors to the library, stepped into the vast chamber of shelves, and quickly found the volumes on jewels. There was so much magical jewelry here!

 _Gong._ My head jerked up. The lunch bell already? I stared over all the books around me. I hadn't even found anything about the amulet! I stuffed the books back. What could I do now? Maybe Sofia was right that I needed her help. No, I had to do this on my own—I was the future queen of Enchancia, and if Sofia helped me, Cedric might give her all the credit. I needed someone else who knew about enchanted objects. Someone who would help me focus. But who would that be? Princess Cassandra knew a lot about enchanted objects due to being an archaeomagicologist. And because she wouldn't see all the books, she'd help me narrow in on what I was looking for.

I darted upstairs to my room after lunch, and went straight to my reading nook. I pulled out a quill, inkwell, and a sheet of parchment. _Dear Princess Cassandra,_ I dipped the quill in the ink and scratched down.

 _I hope this being in the form of a letter won't be much of a problem for you. I was wondering if you could visit Enchancia Castle sometime soon. I'm trying to learn about a magical amulet that's around my castle, and I thought that sort of thing would interest you. Is there any time in the week that you're free? I hope we can get together for an afternoon in the next few days._

 _Sincerely, Princess Amber Winslow of Enchancia._

I drew out an envelope, stuffed in the letter, stamped the envelope, and scribbled down the mailing address. Guilt weighed down my gut. But I needed Cassandra to come here.

—

Sofia

A few days later, a white carriage landed in front of the castle.

My family gathered at the front steps to greet the visitor, Baileywick beside us.

The coachman darted to the carriage and pulled out a set of steps.

The door opened, and two women stepped out.

One was a familiar young woman with a lemur on her shoulder. A long silver cane stuck out of her hand. Princess Cassandra? What was she doing here?

An older, plumper woman in an apron followed her out. This had to be a maid of hers, likely the one who helped her write her books.

"Welcome, Princess Cassandra," Baileywick bowed to her as she approached. "It's a pleasure to have you arrive at our castle."

"I'm glad to have a break from my globetrotting," she half-curtsied. "Your palace must look monumental."

"What brings you here?" He straightened.

"Princess Amber invited me for an afternoon," she raised her shoulders. "She said there was a magical amulet around the castle that she wanted me to help her learn about."

 _What?_ I shot Amber a very tight look. Had she told her everything?

Amber raised her shoulders as if to say, "what would you do?"

"Really?" Baileywick blinked. "You two should see the Royal Sorcerer about that."

"I tried to ask him, but he was busy," Amber held up her hand. "I'll lead you to the royal library, Cassandra," she turned around.

My heels pounded right beside them. "Hi," I put on a smile. "It's great to see you again."

"Wonderful to be with you as well, Sofia," she chuckled. "I think you two can go," she handed her lemur to her maid, who puffed behind us.

"Amber and I might not get to you right away once we're at the library," my eyes trailed off. "We have a little something to talk about before the research."

Amber heaved in a breath. At least she knew what was coming.

We turned a corner up a short flight of stairs, and stopped in front of the coiled handles upon the double doors of the library.

Amber pulled one door open. "Welcome to the royal library of Enchancia."

"How many books are there?" Cassandra stepped inside.

"Around a hundred," she shrugged. "That's why I need your help."

"Excuse us a minute," I pulled Amber around a shelf. "What are you _doing?"_

"I need to find information," she yanked her arm away, "If I ask you for help, Cedric will give you all the credit."

"You shouldn't have written to Cassandra without asking me."

"Would you have allowed it?" She crossed her arms.

"No," I sighed down. "It's just…we don't know her that well. What if telling her about this is a mistake?"

"She can handle enchanted objects, and doesn't seek them for evil purposes," she took my shoulders. "Give us a chance before you say this will be a disaster."

Still… "I'd like to keep an eye on things."

"No," she held up a hand. "I may cause disaster, but you take everything over."

"I'm only trying to help," I interjected.

"I know," she flung down her arms. "But I need you to let me do this by myself. It's the only way I'll be independent. The way you want me to be as a ruler."

"I want to show you how to do the right thing," I curled in my hand.

"Then maybe showing me's not enough," she raised her head. "What happened when I found that counter-curse for you to save everyone? When I stopped Prisma? When I saved you? Weren't those the moments that brought me here?"

"But you're not ready," I slapped my hands on my bodice. "You care so much about your gowns—"

"Who says I can't do both?" Her eyes burned. "Why is my discovery around your amulet not as special as some new power?"

"Because it doesn't matter," I threw out my hands.

"And why? Because you're doing it all without me? Maybe I'm not the only reason why I'm a failure," her eyes cast down. "But you're right all the time."

"How can you say that?" I stepped back.

"Don't you know it?" she fired the blast. "You make the best things. You save our family. Remember all your trophies and rescue adventures? If you do everything, what's left for me?"

The words struck me square in the solar plexus. Amber couldn't be right, could she? My memories went back, covered every adventure. It all stood stark and clear. I'd made the best Flylight coach, the science project that made Dad proud. How many times had I saved the day? Even if so many people helped, it was still because of me.

"Please," she sighed down. "Just…leave and think things over, all right? I'll let you know if we unleash an evil book. I know you'll save us the way you always do."

It all jabbed into me as I dragged my feet away, past Cassandra. The words "See you later" didn't seem to come out of my throat. I returned to that moment on the cliff in the Mystic Isles, everything Amber said then. What she said now. Had I really done everything? Had I not been helping Amber, but holding her back? I had to take a moment to breathe, return to the only ones I really trusted. How had I come to this? I had more friends than I'd ever had in my life, but how many did I really know? How had I shut my family out of everything until Vor forced me to speak?

—

Amber

Okay, maybe I'd flown a little too far off the handle. Still, for once, could I be right? I had to take the chance. I took a deep breath and strode around the bookshelf, back to Cassandra.

"What happened?" Her head turned to me. "Sofia sounded upset."

"We got into a little argument," I leaned against a shelf. "But we can get to business now. I just didn't want her to get in our way. She can…do all the work for everybody."

"I know that," Cassandra chuckled. "When I was a kid, everyone wanted to do everything for me. Sofia just needs to figure out you're better off with more to do."

"I hope so," I ran my fingers down the spines of books.

"So, there's a magical amulet around here?" She twirled her hand.

"The library is filled with books about magical jewelry," I spread out my arm. "I want to learn about the Amulet of Avalor, but I get distracted."

"There are a lot of great books," she drew a wand from her skirt and waved it over the shelves.

Solid-looking gold dots rose from the spines, glowing.

"What are those?" I gaped.

"That's a Braille spell," she held out her hand and ran it over the dots. "It allows me to read. Now, you just need to know how to keep your focus. _I know so much of what you're going through. It doesn't seem like much, but it's awfully true. I run my hands over one book, then I find a book I like,"_ she pulled a book out from the shelf. _"And I get all pulled around until I forget what I'm supposed to find,"_ she guided herself through a twirl before stuffing the book back in. _"Just begin with the right words, keep them stuck in your mind. We'll talk it over, feel around, until you finally find the book that is the hit about the amulet. Maybe it won't be in front of your face, but you'll get your hand on it. Just take a handy tip from an archaeomagicologist. Don't give up, keep your mind set on finding the books about the amulet."_

The right words? When I just looked for magical jewelry, I found myself looking at tiaras. "The Amulet of Avalor was created by a bunch of wizards called…the Maruvians," Did I remember that right?

"I know them," a smile leapt across Cassandra's face. "They have hieroglyphs like the Ancient Egyptians."

"We shouldn't be looking for any sort of magical jewelry," things clicked in. "We should be looking for Maruvian artifacts."

"You're thinking like a scholar," she bumped my fist. _"Now that you've got the word in your head, begin to look for where it is said."_

I ran my hand down the shelf, then halted and pulled out a fresh-looking book. It was _The Collection of Maruvian Jewels,_ a book I'd bought in Avalor at a tourist stop by the old ruins. "I found it!"

 _"You might just recall you've found those words somewhere,"_ she gave me a thumbs-up. _"And suddenly after some searching, you'll be there. You began with the right words, kept them stuck in your mind,"_ she tapped across the shelves and made her way to a space in the library where a large table stood. _"We'll read this over, then feel around just in case we find another book that is a hit about the amulet. You found out what to search for, and you got your hands on it. You took a handy tip from an archaeomagicologist. Don't give up, and keep your mind set on finding the books about the amulet."_

"Let's sit here," I took her hand and guided her over. _"All I needed was a guide to push me to look beyond my eyes. You gave me a push, but didn't push me over. You helped me find this book, and the right words were all it took. I can't wait to look these pages over!"_

 _"We began with the right words, kept them stuck in our minds,"_ we sang together as I pushed in her chair for her. _"We'll read this over and search around just in case we find another book that is a hit about the amulet. We found out what to search for, and we got our hands on it. We took a handy tip from an archaeomagicologist. Don't give up, and keep your mind set on finding the books about the amulet."_

 _"I won't give up,"_ I made a muscle.

 _"You won't give up,"_ she handed me the book.

 _"On finding the books about the amulet!"_ We sang as I spun around, then took a seat beside Cassandra.

I flipped the book open to the table of contents. A name like the Amulet of Avalor had to be at the top. But it wasn't even on the list. "The Amulet of Avalor's not here," I lifted my hands to let Cassandra feel the words.

"I know why," she chuckled. "Avalor was the name the Galdizian conquerors gave to Maru after they turned its ruins into a new kingdom. The amulet will have a different name in this book. What kind of gem is it?"

"It's a fire opal," its image formed in my mind. "With three sapphires on top."

"A fire opal?" Cassandra flipped pages to a section labeled _Opals._

"That's it!" I stopped her when she reached a picture of a red stone shaped like a teardrop. I stared over the image, then up to the title on the page. "The…tunic oo me-ah ex why?"

 _"Tuunich u Meyah Xwaay,"_ Cassandra felt the letters. "The Drop of Magic. It was grown in the Mystic Isles, but its silver and upper jewels are native Maruvian."

Part of the amulet came from Maru? This explained why Sofia was only half-sure about the amulet coming from the Mystic Isles.

"The sorceress who created the Drop of Magic dedicated it to protecting the wives and daughters of the chiefs," Cassandra ran her fingers over the page once more. "The amulet's power spread the charm to all princesses and queens."

Did that mean Sofia could summon Elsa? "That's incredible!"

"It was given unlimited power to protect its bearers, but protection charms were laid upon it to prevent the magic from being abused by the malevolent and unworthy."

"Sofia and the Royal Sorcerer think it's only as powerful as the one who wears it," I bent down. "Is that true?"

"Yes," she traced her finger across the page. "Only great wizards could unlock the deepest secrets of the Drop of Magic."

That meant that Sofia had to be a powerful sorceress. No wonder she chose magic school over Ever Realm Academy. "Does the book have a list of powers?"

"No," she shook her head, "But it does say the link to all princesses and queens spread to their enemies and supporters. This helped expand the amulet's magic, and helped the amulet connect to other gems."

Was that how the amulet could work on all those chains?

"So, why are you, your sister, and your Royal Sorcerer interested in the Drop of Magic?" She leaned back.

My thoughts froze. "Oh, well, it's in our Royal Jewel room," I fibbed quickly, "And as I love jewelry, our Royal Sorcerer loves enchanted objects, and Sofia will be studying magic jewelry at ISA, we decided to use the amulet as common ground! We might even make a secret club, if Sofia and I come back together."

"Knowing what you did with that Princess Adventure Club, a Drop of Magic club will be monumental," she patted my hand.

"Thanks," I lit up. "We're going to call it the Amulet Research Club."

—

Sofia

I stepped into my room to see Clover, Robin, Mia, and Whatnaught.

Clover and Whatnaught sat on the vanity desk, while the birds perched upon the chair rim.

"Hi, guys," I managed a smile.

"Hey, Sof," Clover waved. "What's with the face?"

"Amber invited an enchanted objects expert to help her start the ARC, and she told her everything about the amulet," I plopped down in the chair.

"Oh," his mouth drew in. "What's this expert like?"

"She's a good person," I shrugged. "Amber and I helped her find a magic stone to save Khaldoun."

"She sounds like someone who can learn about your amulet," Robin's eyes trailed up.

I rubbed my hair. "But when Amber goes on her own…"

"She did find these necklaces," Mia flew from my shoulder and gathered up a bunch of chains. "That was a good idea, wasn't it?"

"I don't know," I shook my hand. "They felt weird. Besides, I don't need them."

"I remember a princess who didn't like wearing tiaras," Robin lifted her eyes. "But when she gave one a little time, she could try them all on."

I chuckled as I remembered how clunky tiaras seemed at first. Maybe I should give the necklaces a chance.

"Your amulet does work with a different chain, right?" Mia cocked her head.

"I tested it today," I nodded. "But what should I choose?" I stared over the contents of the boxes.

"This one would look great with your beach dress," Clover lifted a gold chain of emeralds.

"And this one with your new red gown!" Robin lifted a ruby chain.

"You have always liked pearls," Mia lifted a silver chain decorated with them.

Whatnaught held up a silver chain of pink sapphires.

"This one matches my amulet better than my old chain," I took it from him.

"I think we've found the one," Clover slapped Whatnaught's back as I unscrewed my amulet. Time to give it a shot.

I pulled the amulet from the amethyst chain, ran it through the chain of sapphires, and screwed the new chain around my neck. It still felt odd, but it might get better.

Whatnaught dropped the old chain in with the others.

What happened in the library still gnawed me. "Something happened between me and Amber," I ran my fingers over the new chain. "Do you think I'm right all the time? That I do everything? Even for other people?"

The animals exchanged gazes.

"You are one self-sufficient princess," Robin raised her wings. "But you could listen to others."

"My ideas always work," I countered. The words halted me. This was what Amber meant.

"Just because you have great ideas, doesn't mean they should be _the_ ideas," Clover's eyes firmed. "You need to make things more of a team effort," he patted my arm. "I know Amber's ideas can go wrong," he waved his paw, "But you could help them work, and the ARC could be just the place to start."

"You're not interested in the ARC just because of snacks?" I dropped my hand.

"Oh, club snacks sound great," he waved his paw, "But the ARC also means you'll be keeping your eyes on Amber and Cedric at once. They get to check out your amulet, you watch them, perfect deal!"

Things started to light up and click. "Amber gets better with more responsibility," my eyes widened, "And Mr. Cedric gets friendlier and more focused around the amulet."

"So, what do you say?" He splayed his forelegs. "Give the ARC a chance?"

"I will," my eyes drifted down to my new chain. My gut still hung down in me. "And I have to apologize to Amber," I stood up and headed out.

I opened the library doors to see Amber and Cassandra at a table.

"Those jewels all have pedestals," Amber pointed down to a picture in a book between them. "Like the Oasis Stone."

"Maruvian and Egyptian enchanted gems tend to have set points to activate their powers," Cassandra nodded. "Evil sorcerers go after the Drop of Magic because it doesn't need a special spot to work. Take the Jewel of Maru," she ran a finger down a page. "It's much stronger than the Drop of Magic, but because it has a set point, nobody goes after it."

I let the doors fall behind me. "Hi," I raised a hand.

Amber turned around. "What brings you back here, Sofia?"

"I owe you an apology," I lowered my head. "You were right about a lot of things."

"Should we talk somewhere else?" She stood up.

"That would be good for me," I smiled.

We walked back to the nook where we had argued.

"What's the Drop of Magic?" I looked back at Cassandra.

"It's the real name of your amulet," Amber gestured to it. "What the Maruvians called it."

The amulet had two names? Maybe this was why Mr. Cedric had a hard time finding books about my amulet. Then Amber's words dropped on me. She found what she needed.

"You're wearing a new chain," her eyes went down to my neck.

"My animal friends got me to give it a chance," I fingered it. "It's got its own way of being special."

"I still shouldn't have invited Cassandra without telling you," she clutched her hands.

"She was a good choice," I held out my hand. "You can remember to ask me the next time you want to talk about the ARC."

"I will," she nodded. Then, she stopped. "Did you just say the ARC?"

"I'm going to have to be more open around my amulet and working with people," I spread out my arms. "I shouldn't be taking over every time you do something wrong; I ought to be helping you."

"It will help me feel like less of a screw-up," she shrugged.

"I never wanted you to feel terrible," it all weighed on me again. "But I want that to end, and the ARC's a place to start. Let's work together," I held out my hand, and we shook.

"Speaking of the ARC," Amber dropped my hand, "I'd like to show Cedric what I've learned and make Cassandra an honorary member."

"Great idea," I let her go forward. "And we have a lot of other things to tell him."

"I'll say," she sighed. "I think I know a little more about it than you do."

"I'm looking forward to hearing what you learned," I came behind her.

"Don't worry," she smiled back at me, "Cassandra thinks the amulet's still in the Royal Jewel room."

"Thanks a lot," I breathed out. If I opened up more to Amber, I might be more open to other people, too.

We soon walked out together.

The End

—


	4. The Mystic Isles: The Great Steed Race

Episode 113: The Mystic Isles: The Great Steed Race—August 26, 1841

Sofia

I had a feeling my first true Protector mission would be today. Sure enough, my enchantlet flashed as I headed to the stables.

Christa landed on the castle's Derby green with Skye behind her. "Hey, Princess," she waved as I hurried forward.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Princess Sofia," Skye bowed his head.

"Hi," I stopped in front of them. "What are we doing today?"

"First off," Christa smiled, "Since you're a real Protector, you're going to have to follow a few rules. And one of those is about your Protector steed," her face firmed. "I'm sorry to say it, but you can't have two."

What? "Didn't the Council say it was all right for me to have two steeds?"

"That's the thing," she fluttered forward. "Having two steeds was okay when you were a trainee. But now that you're a _real_ Protector, you'll need to settle on one."

"But how can I decide now?" I stepped back.

"They have something that'll help you pick," she held up her hand. "The Great Steed Race. All the steed-riding Protectors are part of it," she spread out her arm. "You'll be riding through a load of obstacles around the isles. The Council's got this map for you," she pulled a scroll from her sash and handed it to me.

I unfurled it to see a map of the Mystic Isles, and a long, erratic loop across it punctuated by a point. There were all sorts of isles I'd never seen before. An Isle of Selkies? An Isle of Wraiths? That Isle of Hippogriffs had to be the one that sorceress at the Conjurors' Conference showed me. "I'm not going to have to ride just one steed, am I?" I rolled up the map.

"You'll have both steeds with you, but you'll be riding Skye in the first half, and Minimus in the second," she raised two fingers. "I know this choice is hard for you," she sighed down. "But you can't go around dodging every single rule you don't like."

"I can't just leave behind a friend," my face tensed.

"Listen, Princess," her eyes firmed, "Pushing the boundaries and bringing in new things is great. But if you can just break rules, no rules will matter. Besides, picking one steed will make things easier for both of us. You can make time for the losing steed."

She had a point. "I understand," I stuck the map under my corset.

"Great," she slapped my back. "Bring your flying donkey here, then we can head to the Isle of Protectors."

I wanted to tell her Minimus wasn't really a donkey, but he did sort of look like one. I finished my path to the stable. "Hi, Minimus," I opened his stall.

"Hey, Sofia," he scanned my outfit. "What's the Protector mission today?"

"I have to pick a Protector steed," I _yanked_ his saddle tight.

"Didn't you already do that?" He cocked his head.

"I thought so," I led him to his tack, "But I can only have one now that I'm a full Protector."

"You have to pick one?" He tugged back. "Why are you bringing me out here? You know Skye's the better steed for the job."

Skye had become a better flyer, and he did have a magic horn. Not to mention he was what the Protectors wanted. Still…"I've flown on you for years, and as my friend, you deserve a chance to compete in the Great Steed Race as much as he does."

"Wait," he spoke through the bridle I slipped on him. "Great Steed Race? That's how you'll pick? What do I have to do? Is it like Flying Derby?"

"Sort of," I pulled him outside. "You and Skye will be sailing through the Mystic Isles with the other steed-riding Protectors, and you'll be handling all sorts of obstacles. I'll ride Skye the first half of the way, and then on you."

"Oh boy," he lowered his head. "All right, if you're there, I can do it."

I clipped my amulet to my mantle to secure it for the race.

"I see your donkey's all ready," Christa flew over to us with Skye beside her. "Get on the unicorn and get going!"

I mounted Skye, and with Christa in the lead, we all soared off to the Mystic Isles.

—

Skye

I would be Princess Sofia's one Protector steed! I would serve her more loyally and fiercely than I had served my first master, Prince Sapphire.

Minimus carried Sofia to the vast gates of the Isle of the Castle, or Isle of Protectors, as it was known nowadays, where other flying unicorns stood with their riders.

Even five years later, I still almost expected the central doors would fly open, and Sapphire would run down the steps for another ride.

But I had to focus on what I had now; a new mistress and a new purpose.

Sofia slipped off Minimus and climbed onto me for the first part of the race.

I looked back at the steeds around me.

Minimus wasn't the only non-unicorn. Garish sat atop a Hungarian Horntail, while other Protectors mounted griffins and hippogriffs.

As soon as Minimus and I joined the crowd, Orion flew down in front of us with a flag. "Welcome to the annual Great Steed Race," he spread out his arm. "Does every Protector have a map?"

There were nods throughout the crowd.

"Good," he flew back and forth. "Your mission is to go through this course. The first one to return to the starting point is the winner. You must rely on your own steed as much as possible for the fairest result. We also have something special this year," his eyes turned to Sofia, then to a crystal horse collar held by Vega. "Our Protector of the Ever Realm will pick her steed when we return. Let the race begin!"

With a _swoosh_ of his flag, everyone took off from the stairs.

"See you at the midpoint at the Isle of Crystals!" Christa zipped off.

I could just imagine when Vega would put that collar around me. I was a royal steed already, but becoming a royal steed for the Ever Realm as well as the Mystic Isles? It would be fantastic! "Where are we off to first, my princess?" I followed my fellow unicorns.

"We're going to the Isle of Witches," Sofia _rustled_ her map.

The Isle of Witches? "No need to fear," I raised my head. "I shall get you through without a single hex!"

Minimus, who flapped beside me, tensed further.

We soon sailed to an isle full of spiky pine trees, huts, and cliffs. Women on broomsticks flew over the woods and blasted bright beams about.

As soon as we soared in, all their wands and staves pointed on us.

 _"Attack!"_ One witch cackled.

I shot my shield from my horn, enveloping Sofia and myself in blue light. Though the witches fired hexes with mischievous cackles, the spells only bounced off us.

Minimus wasn't so lucky. Hex after hex struck him, making him sprout buckteeth and grow slimy green warts.

"Ouch!" His legs were flopping tentacles. "Ow!" His ears stretched into a donkey's. "Agh!" His tail was now the spiked club of a Hungarian Horntail.

"Nice tail," Garish's dragon batted her large golden-yellow eyes.

"Oh, geez…" His peg teeth clenched.

"I'll help you once we're out of here," Galial turned to him as she steered her unicorn.

"Oh, thank you," he moaned as his wings became those of a bat's.

"Thanks for the shield, Skye," Sofia patted my mane.

"It is one of my horn's many abilities," I beamed.

Minimus grumbled as we flapped off the isle, and Galial began curing his hexes.

As we flew from isle to isle, all of the different creatures waved hello to me.

"What's this isle?" Sofia's eyes jumped from a pride of griffins to a herd of flying horses.

"This is the Isle of Hippogriffs," I watched the hybrids flap around the herd. "They can come from horses and unicorns as well."

"Wow," she patted the feathery gray head of a baby hippogriff who flew up to us. "My castle might like them. Are they native to Enchancia?"

"Every isle has paths to many kingdoms," I bounded off it. "The hippogriffs likely have a route to yours."

"You sure know a lot about the Mystic Isles," she gazed around.

"I spent all my years here," I put a front hoof to my chest as I flew forward. "And years ago, I was a royal steed."

"Me too," Minimus flapped up to us. "My whole family served the old king of Brazendell."

Minimus was a royal steed in one of the Ever Realm kingdoms? He seemed more like a purple plough pegasus.

"I never knew that," I blinked over him.

"You learn something every day," he raised his head.

"I didn't know you were a royal steed, too, Skye," Sofia pulled back. "I've never heard of anyone riding unicorns in the Ever Realm."

"Oh, I wasn't a steed there," I shook my head as I followed the other unicorns. "I served the royal family of the Mystic Isles."

"This place was a kingdom?" She gasped.

"Well, now the castle makes sense," Minimus shook his head.

"What happened to the royal family?" Her face tensed.

"Vor attacked them," my eyes sharpened as the cold memory came back. "That was why she was trapped in that locket. Her attack on Enchancia was just the second phase of her plan."

"But Orion said Vor's first attack was eons ago," she cocked her head.

"He was grossly exaggerating," I tossed my mane. "While Vor was an ancient evil, she struck the Isles five years ago," I could almost see the castle engulfed by a dark green storm. "She attacked the queen, her husband, and my first master, Prince Sapphire, trapping them all in jewels. Many Protectors were imprisoned as well," I recalled how Vor had trapped nearly an entire family of them. "The remaining Protectors found the jewels that held the king and queen, but to this day, they have yet to find the jewel that holds Sapphire." Was I the only one who still hoped I would see him again?

"That's awful," her voice softened. "Vor's return must've brought all those bad memories back."

"Yes," I breathed out. "But the Protectors hope Vor's curses can be lifted someday," my eyes tried to brighten. "If the right person comes."

"Hopefully I'm the one for the job," she gripped my reins.

"That would be wonderful," I beamed as I turned a corner around a clump of clouds. Perhaps my masters would be together.

"But I have to pick my steed before I can break any curses as a Protector," she gave a chuckle.

"Then, we'll just have to see who you'll pick," I flapped my wings faster. _"I can see it now, an image still pretend, when you take the collar and slip it o'er my head. We'll soar off into glory across the lands and skies,"_ I bounded over clouds. _"When they think of Protectors they will see you and I. When I'm your steed, when I'm your steed, they will recollect each of our daring deeds. We will burst across the realms helping everyone in need. I shall be your best partner when I'm your steed."_

"Don't assume you're the default choice," Minimus pushed himself beside us. _"If years of friendship stand triumphant, I'll be on the base,"_ he tried to firm himself. _"Crystal collar round my neck and joy upon my face. We'll do the best we can, do what we've always done,"_ he smiled at Sofia, _"Fly off into adventure and dive into the fun. When I'm your steed, when I'm your steed, we will stay the way we are, just you and me. We will be friends through fun and danger, that will be our guarantee. I shall be your best partner when I'm your steed."_

Sofia's eyes darted between us. _"Both will be amazing, hard to choose between my friends,"_ she took deep breaths. _"But I'll pick the steed I know will do the best,"_ she raised a fist. _"Whoever goes through this better is the one who takes the lead, the one I will select to be my Protector steed. When you're my steed, when you're my steed,"_ she stretched out her arm, _"Friends through it all is what I know we'll be. We will be the greatest of all Protector teams. You shall be my best partner when you're my steed."_

 _"We'll rise to glory,"_ I rose vertical.

 _"Continue our story,"_ Minimus kept flying straight.

 _"What will it be,"_ Sofia gazed at us when I lowered myself.

 _"When I'm your steed!"_ We sang together as we soared to the horizon.

—

Minimus

"We're halfway through the first half," Skye raised his head.

"You mean one quarter?" I corrected.

"Yes," he brushed me off. "The Isle of Crystals will soon be ahead,"He sailed forward and loop-de-looped through the clouds. He looked more like a steed than I did.

Sofia probably _would_ choose him. Well, that might be okay, even if we had been together for years. She wouldn't replace me with a broomstick from her new school, would she?

"Don't focus too much on him," she caught the nervous look in my eyes. "You're my default."

That somewhat loosened my neck.

We soared up to the Isle of Crystals.

Finally. I flopped stomach-first onto the Isle of Crystals. Maybe Christa was right about me just being a flying donkey.

"Welcome to the midpoint of the Great Steed Race," Christa flew up to us, speaking of the fairy. "You can all get off and take a break."

Sofia slid off Skye and headed towards me.

"So, Princess," Christa came towards her, "Have your steed picked yet?"

"I'm only halfway through the race," she shook her head. "I need to see how I'll do riding Minimus."

"I don't know," I pushed myself up. "Skye repelled the hexes, he got all that attention…"

"He's right," Christa nodded.

"There are things you're good at, too," Sofia patted my neck. "You just have to remember them."

All I was good at was Flying Derby. How would that help?

A few minutes later, Christa called everyone back over. "Break's done! To the second half of the race!"

Sofia mounted me, Skye stood beside us, and the other Protectors climbed onto their steeds.

Christa shot an arrow from her Which-Way Bow. "And you're off!"

The sparkling arrow pointed to a distant speck to the far left.

I took off, but various unicorns, griffins, and hippogriffs shoved me aside.

"Hey!" I snapped.

At least the giant had the manners to give me some berth due to his dragon.

"Follow me!" Skye soared ahead.

"Skye!" Sofia kicked my side, urging me to catch up. "You're not supposed to lead us," she panted as we reached him. "This is Minimus's half of the race."

"But don't you enjoy my help?" He blinked.

"Yes, but the rules say I can only use my steed," she held out her hand. "Minimus is my steed right now, so I can only use what he has to offer. It's about being fair."

"Then I shall let you go ahead," he bowed and fell back.

"Where are we going?" I looked at the other steeds.

"To the Isle of Dwarves," Sofia pulled out her map. _"Through_ the Isle of Dwarves?" Her eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean, 'through?'" My face tensed.

"There's an opening in the bottom of the isle, full of stalactites and stalagmites," her voice lowered. "We're passing through there."

"Hang on," my gears turned. "Stalactites? Stalagmites? Aren't those big, pointy rocks that stick out from the ground?"

"Yes," her voice tightened.

Oh no.

I flew on, and eventually reached a craggy mountain of an isle.

A gaping cave lay near its bottom.

I flapped into the opening to be greeted by six-foot fangs of crystal. How was I going to get through this? All those rocks would poke me unless I did some crazy stunt flying—that was it. "Sofia," I took a breath, "Does your amulet, um, fall off easily?"

"Not when it's pinned to my shirt," her voice firmed.

"Great," the moves laid themselves out in my head. "Because things are going to get a little topsy-turvy." With that, I flipped on my side, my legs in.

"Whoa!" She jolted on my saddle.

"What are you doing with my princess?" Skye bumped into crystals.

"Stunt flying!" I rolled upside down. "Do a right flip, then the turned turtle!"

"Excuse me?" He gaped. "What in all the Mystic Isles are you talking about?"

"They're riding tricks," Sofia clutched my saddle. "Can you follow what Minimus is doing?"

"How and why would I do such ungainly—"

"So you don't become shish kebab!" I flipped upright and jerked to the left to avoid a long crystal. "Side run!" I galloped down the wall. "Front angle kick!" I struck out my front leg and snapped a fragile crystal in the way with a sharp _crack._

Skye tried to follow, but kept bumping into rocks. Now it was his turn to be in pain. "Ouch—I should have seen that one," he gritted his peg teeth. "Ow! Why do these spikes have to be everywhere?"

I shouldn't have enjoyed it, but since he watched me get struck with hexes, a little schadenfreude wouldn't be so bad.

We burst through the hole on the other side.

"Wow," Sofia gasped as I straightened. "That was amazing stunt flying, Minimus."

"I had to avoid those crystals," I raised my head.

"Well, using those moves was a great idea," she scratched my mane.

I stared over myself. I was barely cut. "Did the rocks poke you?"

"Nope," she chuckled.

Skye flapped beside us, wincing.

His cuts lay scarlet on his white flank.

Maybe I was better than him at something.

"Where are we going next?" My eyes brightened.

"The Isle of Wraiths," Sofia pulled out her map. "I wonder what those are."

Hopefully they were fluffy little creatures like the hoodwinks, but something told me there was more trouble.

We soared after the Protectors.

Clouds built up as we flew on, but they weren't puffy clouds. Wet cold dripped down me as we entered a thick gray fog.

"Are we going in the right direction?" I tried to squint through the mist.

"Let me assist you, flying donkey," Skye soared ahead of us, his horn bright.

"Skye, you can't cheat!" Sofia pulled me forward.

"But I have a horn that can help you—" he turned around.

"He does," I nodded.

Sofia shot down a look at me. "I know it's tempting to just do what you want," her voice firmed, "But we have to follow the rules for the Council."

"But what if you get lost? And he makes a failure out of himself?" Skye pointed a hoof at us. "Shouldn't I take charge and lead you to glory?"

"Playing fair is more important than winning," Sofia kept the edge in her voice. "You have to give everyone a chance." She pulled me ahead of him.

"How will we get through this without a unicorn horn?" I lifted my eyes.

A gold light shot out before me.

I turned my head to find the light came from the cobalt band of crystals around Sofia's wrist.

"With my enchantlet," her voice brightened.

We deepened into the clouds, and as we did so, they slowly grew darker.

The cold grew with the shadows, and gripped my legs like slimy, clawed hands.

Sofia's enchantlet light sputtered, then shorted out.

"What?" She drew her arm in. "How could it do this?"

What could we do now?

Then, something like a shadow _whooshed_ across the heavy mist.

A strange sort of voice hissed from the fog. _Who is here?_ It was a low, drawing rattle from deep within the throat, and seemed made from the echoes of hundreds.

Warmth seemed to slide from my body.

"What was that?" I jerked my head about.

"You heard it, too?" Sofia shivered.

 _They have come to our isle again?_ Another mass voice spoke, slightly different, but with the same drawing chill.

If these were the wraiths, they sure didn't sound like fuzzy little animals.

 _Such eagerness, belief in a sort of challenge from us,_ a dark hunger lingered in one of the strange voices.

 _Fear,_ a close voice whispered.

 _And great power as well,_ another voice drew closer. _A familiar soul we have not smelled in years._

 _And new souls, unused to us,_ a third voicefloated forward.

 _Shall we have a taste?_

The fog grew darker as the shadows gathered around us.

Then came a vast, rattling breath that drained the last remnants of warmth from my frame.

Old voices and images rose in me.

I collided into the flagpole while trying my first stunt as a foal.

There was my mother's look, telling me to be a stable pony.

No one picked to ride me for the Flying Derby at Royal Prep. Boys just walked past my stall, year after year.

Sir Gilliam looked down at me with both scorn and pity.

I kept trying to bring Sofia to the bell tower to finish our tryout, but I never reached it. It was the amulet's luck that brought me there, not me.

I'd gotten myself caught going after my brother. Sofia had to risk getting herself captured to save me.

All the trouble I'd gotten into in the Mystic Isles. I'd gotten stuck in the nest of giant hawks, I'd been struck with hexes, I didn't know any isle or magical creature.

 _Flying donkey,_ the name hissed into my ears. Christa said it. Skye said it.

Skye, growing into a magnificent steed, with a horn that could do all sorts of wonders. He could soar into danger to protect Sofia. I only cowered away. Sofia never should have considered me as her steed at all. What was I? Just some puny flying donkey. What was I doing here, trying to be the hero?

"Minimus, get up!" Sofia's shout came through the dark fog.

 _"I can't!"_ The cry ripped from my throat.

"I need your help!" Her voice tightened. "You have to wake up!"

"Skye can help you!" I felt myself being forced down into the cold blackness. "He's what you want! I can't get any bigger! I can't grow a horn!"

"I don't need a unicorn horn!" Sofia cried. "I picked you because you could be my friend. Not because I wanted you to be big, or heroic, or even to win races. I saw you needed someone, the way I did when I became royalty. You don't have to be an amazing steed. I want you here!"

A warm, growing light brightened the mass of shadows, and the darkness lifted.

I plunged through the air upon my side, Sofia clinging to my saddle. What had happened? "Hold on!" I flapped my wings at once, steadied myself in the right flip.

Sofia hoisted herself back onto my saddle.

A broad white glow emanated from her amulet, a glow as large as her body. The glow spread forward, reached around me, and struck away the nearby shadows.

As the light flashed upon the shadows, they took shape. They weren't just tattered-looking black masses. Thin, rotted claws protruded from the cloak-like forms, raised in front of hooded heads. The creatures scattered at the light with the high-pitched screams of thousands, and vanished back into the dark fog.

"What were those things?" I turned upright.

"They had to be the wraiths," Sofia shuddered.

"I can't believe I could just fall over and let you nearly slide off," the cold still lingered in me. "I remembered all these horrible things."

"Me, too," her voice softened. "But I kept telling myself things got better. And my amulet kept me warm. When I told you how I saw you needed help, it started to glow. I think we both remembered how it helped me."

"How come your enchantlet shorted out, but not your amulet?" I turned my head back to her.

"My enchantlet's just a device," she held up her wrist. "My amulet's alive."

"Whoa." I had no idea how that worked, but it sort of explained things.

"I wonder how Skye took the wraiths," Sofia looked back as we flew on.

Light orbs from unicorn horns drew up around us, some even from below.

"Minimus!" Skye burst from the fog, but Galial rose up to us first.

"Are you all right?" She came close to our side. "Garish told me you fell."

"Yeah," I lowered my head. "But Sofia pulled me straight."

"I should've warned you about the wraiths," Galial reached into a purse on her belt and pulled out a handful of chocolate truffles. "Take some of this."

"Thanks," Sofia took a truffle, then I cautiously took the rest. What would this do?

But when I swallowed, warmth trickled back into my legs. "That's much better."

"Unbelievable!" Skye soared up to our other side. "You don't need my horn as much as I thought you did, Princess Sofia."

"The rules said I had to find my own light," she touched her amulet with a shrug. "Let's get out of here, Minimus," she stroked my head.

We flew through the fog, navigated through the Isle of Beanstalks, sailed down to the Isle of Satyrs, dodged watery blasts from sea serpents, and finally came full circle to the Isle of Protectors.

I panted, but my heart danced a jig. "Sofia, when I wasn't handling witches or wraiths, that race was…pretty fun."

"I think so, too," she reached out and stroked my mane. "I did like your stunt flying."

When I sailed to the front gates, most of the steed-riding Protectors had already landed.

But victory wasn't that important anymore.

Sofia slipped off my saddle.

Skye and Galial's unicorn halted on either side of me.

Orion, Vega, and Christa drew forward.

"I hope you all took pleasure in this year's Great Steed Race," Orion held out a crystal circlet with small wings on its sides. "Now that everyone has arrived back, it is time to announce the winner. Elfira, come forward."

A thin, tiny woman came forth with her silver hippogriff.

"Congratulations," Orion lowered the circlet upon her head.

Elfira and her hippogriff turned around as the cheers rose.

"Now," Vega flew forward, holding the sparkling horse collar with Christa, "We have one last award to present. Princess Sofia, our first Protector of the Ever Realm, has done much for us. Today, she takes a step forward by selecting her official steed."

"I can take this," Christa tugged the collar from Vega. "Congratulations, Skye."

Skye strode up, his horn raised to the castle towers.

But Sofia shot out her arm. "Wait!"

"You are picking Skye, aren't you?" Christa gestured to him.

"He does have some great abilities," her eyes trailed down. "But I pick Minimus," her eyes rose to me.

Everything stopped for a moment, yet it all warmed and lifted.

Christa blinked, her eyebrows raised. "You're picking Minimus?"

"I am," she led me forward. "He was my steed before I became a Protector, and he's one of my closest friends. I want to be with him on my future missions."

"Then it will be done," Vega came up to Christa, took the collar from her, then she and Sofia lowered it onto my neck. "Congratulations, Minimus."

Applause rose from Orion, Christa, and the other steed-riding Protectors.

"I-I can't believe this," warm moisture trickled up to my eyes.

"How could I pick anyone else?" She wrapped her arms around my neck.

Wait. I was Sofia's one and only Protector steed? That meant I'd be going back to the Mystic Isles! "But how will I be your Protector steed if I don't know about the Mystic Isles?" I pulled away.

"I'm still learning about them, too," she patted my head. "But Christa will help us get used to everything around here," she looked to her.

"I can go over orientation again," Christa raised her shoulders.

Beside us, Skye lowered his head.

"I'm sorry, Skye," Sofia came to him. "I just know Minimus better. But I'll still need your help if I bring a friend from the Ever Realm with me."

"You will always be my princess," he nodded. "And I understand your choice. Perhaps you can invite your sister here again soon?"

"I can do that," she lowered her hand from his snout and turned back to me. "Let's go home, Minimus," she mounted me.

We took off from the steps.

"See you later!" Sofia waved behind her.

"See ya, Princess!" Christa waved back. "Hope you're in the race next year!"

My new Protector steed collar glittered in the sunset. Everything quivered around me, almost bursting with light. I had been rivaled by a unicorn. But I was the one who would be part of the next journeys.

The End

—


	5. The New Way to be Royal

Episode 114: A New Way to be Royal—September 1, 1841

Sofia

The _creak_ of the doors opened my eyes.

"Time to get ready for school!" Baileywick spread out his arm as I sat up in bed.

"Good morning, Baileywick," I slid out of bed. "I'll see you downstairs."

"See you at breakfast," Baileywick stepped out of the room.

"Bye," I waved to him.

I headed for my closet and changed into my favorite princess dress. Right, school. Another year at Royal Prep—then graduation came back. And the open house two days later. I wasn't going to Royal Prep anymore; I was going to ISA. My eyes trailed down to my dress. "I'd better change into my robes."

I looked at Clover, curled up on his cushion. I wasn't the only one going to ISA today.

"Good morning, Clover," I poked his side. "Time for school."

"I have to go to school?" He grumbled from his cushion. "Oh yeah!" He jerked up. "We're going to ISA!" He followed me to the reading nook. "First day of magic school! What do you think we'll start with? Enchanted gardening?"

"Probably the basics," I packed my books and writing tools in my purple bag. "Charms, Alchemy I, things like that."

"Anything you're really excited about?" He stuffed my basic potions ingredients and cauldron in my Alchemy carpetbag.

Changing my clothes was the only thing left. "I'm looking forward to seeing Professor Warwick again and his Beasts class," I stepped back into my closet. "It'll be fun to handle magical creatures at school."

"You'll be the best there," he chuckled through the door.

Should I take off my amulet in that class to avoid cheating? "I'd also like to see what the Enchanted Objects class is like," I unpinned my stomacher. "And see more of Defense Against the Dark Arts," I unlaced my back. How many teachers would there be? Hopefully everyone would be nice. I wriggled out of my gown, slipped on my robes, and returned to Clover.

"Now, let's have breakfast!" He pumped his paw.

I was soon in the coach to school with Amber and James, soaring past Enchancia.

The flight brought the open house back to our memories.

"I can't believe this is really happening," Amber stared into the wide blue sky. "I'm going to learn how to be queen at school! I still wish you were with me, Sofia," she gave me a wistful smile, "But I understand. And maybe it's a good idea that you aren't wearing a ballgown," her eyes went to James, who sat beside me in his bulky suit of armor.

If I'd worn my hoop skirt, James's armor would've squished it against me.

"It's still crazy that we're going to different schools," I gazed down at the water miles below. "A few months ago, we thought we'd always be together."

"Maybe a little distance is a good thing," James raised his shoulders with a metallic _squeak._ "I won't have to worry about stabbing your skirts at school anymore."

"And I can focus on following all the royal rules," Amber's eyes glistened.

And maybe I'd have to handle less pressure to prove I was part of their family. I would get a lot of new classmates, who might not have to deal with the expectation of being royalty.

The coach landed on the green in front of the three schools.

James opened the door, and we climbed out one by one.

"See you after school," he headed forward.

"Good luck with your classes," Amber went to the left.

"Bye," I turned right. "Have fun." As I went down the rocky steps alone, it dropped on me; I really was going to school without my siblings. My eyes drifted down to a wicker basket under my arm, where a furry gray head stuck out.

"I'm with you, Sof," Clover reached out a paw.

I pushed open the worn door and stepped into the stony hall.

As soon as I came in, a large, feathery shape swooshedby and _plopped_ down a small packet of papers with a _hoot._

"What was that?" Clover spat out a tawny feather.

"An owl with the week's schedule," my eyes jumped from its shrinking shape down the corridor to the laced-up book of parchment in my hands. "For Monday, it says we're starting with Enchanted Objects in Room 202 with Professor Rubin," I flipped the book open. 202…the classroom was on the second floor. I scanned over the halls to find a short set of stone steps some yards ahead.

This place really wasn't like Royal Prep, and not just because of the magic everywhere. There wasn't a ballgown or crown in sight; everyone wore robes of some sort. There were a few students in dress robes like me, but many others wore plainer robes. Some students even wore robes dotted with dirt and tears. While a few students walked neatly, their backs straight, most just ambled or trotted to their classes. No one bowed, no one curtsied.

The strangest feeling half-tensed me. For the first time in three years, the old pressure to uphold an image loosened from my neck. If the ISA students didn't care about an image of royalty, I didn't need to worry about belonging with the other princesses anymore.

But a new tightness arose. Did all of the lessons of Royal Prep just disappear here? Would I forget everything the way they did? How would I become a great princess in a place where royalty wasn't important? Now it was my turn to learn that I should be careful what I wished for. I didn't want ISA to be as royal as RPA, and there it was, a school without explicit class. I had gone from having to show my royal status to being a practical blank slate.

I caught the back of a familiar stocky figure dressed in a pale teal robe. "Hi, Jun," I hurried up to her as she climbed up a steep stone staircase.

"Hey, Sofia," her dark eyes brightened. "Are you looking forward to seeing Professor Rubin again? The last time we saw him was at the school fair."

That was the man with the red beard? "He must have been substituting for the Alchemy teacher," I looked down at my schedule. "Professor Hermes."

"I wonder why Hermes wasn't teaching their own subject," Jun stepped onto the platform of the second floor.

"I guess we'll find out," I headed forward. "Who's your animal helper?"

"This is Gui," she held up a leaf-filled cage with a small tortoise inside. "He's very careful about things, and never forgets."

"Mmm-hmm," Gui gave a slow nod as he chewed a piece of lettuce.

"I brought my rabbit, Clover," I pushed open the door marked _Enchanted Objects I._ "He's learning well." It helped that he was Mr. Cedric's familiar, too.

The Enchanted Objects classroom was full of long, wooden tables instead of desks. This had to be one of the experimental classrooms.

Jun and I sat at a table in front beside Desmond.

Professor Rubin stood before the class, a large chalkboard behind him. When the last seat was full, he drew his wand and pointed to the board. "Welcome to Enchanted Objects I, your introductory course into the study and creation of bewitched items. I am Professor Rubin, the teacher of this course," he laid a free hand on his chest. "Those who attended Royal Prep's school fair may recognize me from our school's representative tent," his eyes went to Desmond, Jun, and me. "I was filling in for the Alchemy teacher, Professor Hermes, after he caught a bad case of dragon pox. To begin this course, you must know the basics," he swirled a drawing of a castle and a crystal ball onto the chalkboard. "The first and greatest rule is to treat any enchanted object with extreme caution. Wizards who create objects of great magical power tend to be the strongest sorcerers of their times."

Desmond raised his hand.

"Yes," Professor Rubin pointed to him. "Prince Desmond, is that correct?"

"That's right," he nodded. "Do you mean we should treat every enchanted object as if it's dangerous? How will we know which ones will harm us?"

"Excellent question," he swept out his arm, "And the very one to cover next. Now," he conjured images of a tower and crystal ball on the board, "Which structure has the stronger enchantment? The tower, or the crystal ball?"

I raised my hand next.

"And you are Princess Sofia?" He pointed to me.

"Yes," I smiled. "I think the tower would have stronger magic. There are lots of heavily-protected towers in royal history."

"Good observation," he lifted a finger, "But I'm afraid you are incorrect. When a wizard enchants an object, they are focusing not only on the amount of power transferred, but on the size of the object. This makes smaller objects more likely to contain great power. That is the second rule of enchanted objects; stay small. Enchantments on towers are usually done through magical barriers."

This was why my amulet had so much magic. "How big does an object have to be before it can't take a lot of magic?"

"That sort of thing varies on the enchanter," he rubbed his beard. "But most powerful enchanted objects are a foot long at most. They also often have a special charm laid upon them. Does anyone know what a protection charm does to an enchanted object?" He looked out.

Jun raised her hand.

"Yes?" He pointed to her.

"I'm Princess Jun," she lowered her hand. "A protection charm makes sure only certain people can use an enchanted object. If a normal person gets their hands on an object with a protection charm, it might act like a regular piece of jewelry."

"Correct!" He pointed to her.

That was what my amulet did when a Muggle wore it. Mr. Cedric and I were right about it having magical protection. This class might help my amulet studies a lot.

After Professor Rubin's class, I climbed up to the ISA tower for my first Charms lesson.

"Professor Beatrice Moon is teaching us," Jun looked down at her schedule. "I wonder how this will be different from our magic classes at Royal Prep."

"In Royal Prep, we learned a lot of basic Transfiguration," Desmond climbed behind us. "Professor Moon's probably going to teach us spells that our Royal Sorcerers perform."

Learn more about Mr. Cedric's work? My insides rose. Maybe I could finally master _Doppler Duplicato!_

Jun opened a short blue door into a large, vaulted room painted white.

Instead of desks and chairs, the room was full of fat cushions in various bright colors and patterns.

Balsa wood boxes filled with squishy rubber balls stood on a shelf on the wall.

But the most striking part of the classroom was an overlarge fairy whose tiny butterfly wings barely held her afloat with their blurred movement.

"Hello, students!" She gave us a bucktoothed grin. "Welcome to your very first Charms— _ah!"_

Her wings finally gave out, and she fell on her rear with a _thump._

Jun giggled into her hand.

"Are you okay?" I thrust out my arm.

"I'm all right, nothing to worry about," she pushed herself to her purple-heeled feet as she rubbed her bustle. "As I was saying, welcome to Charms. I'm your professor, Beatrice Moon. Charms is one of the most diverse of the magic arts, with spells ranging from combative to culinary," she zapped a fly on the wall with a bolt of red light, then conjured a saucer with a teacup upon it with a bright _pop._ "This class will be devoted to the more casual spells," she sipped the tea. "Parlor magic. Like this spell," she brought her wand above the cup. _"Hilaris Polycolos!"_

The tea erupted from the cup and transformed into sparkling confetti that touched the ceiling, then fluttered down to the floor. Well, _some_ of it did; the rest got caught in Professor Moon's large bun of periwinkle hair.

"Wow!" Jun applauded.

"These are the sorts of spells your Royal Sorcerers perform," she made the teacup and saucer disappear in another _pop_ of light. "For all the potential future leaders in the room, this class may help you better understand your sorcerers. Some wizards see parlor magic as a lowly magic art, but knowing how to make an impression can be useful. Any ways you can think that could happen?"

"You could cast a big spell to divert an enemy," I raised my hand.

"Yes, it can be used in a combative situation," she nodded. "You are?"

"Princess Sofia," I lowered my hand.

"No wonder you used that example," she shook her head. "You did fine work a week ago. Any other ways parlor magic can be used?"

"To cheer people up!" One boy blurted.

"Make things fancier?" A girl in dress robes offered.

"Wonderful and wonderful," Professor Moon clapped her hands. "You will need plenty of creativity to help you with the spells ahead. Parlor magic has a strong visual element, as you saw," she pointed down to the confetti, "So charms come out the best if you have a clear, focused image in your mind. Try not to think too hard."

This must've been why Mr. Cedric had a hard time casting spells when he was nervous.

"Your first spell will involve the cushions you're on," she gestured to them. _"Sagitta Adhesia."_

At those words, the crimson Arabesque-brocaded cushion yanked itself out from under Clover's basket.

"Whoa!" Clover landed on his snout.

The cushion shot up into the air and stuck itself to the ceiling.

"Oops," Professor Moon drew in her shoulders. "At least you know what it does."

 _"Sagitta Adhesia!"_ I pointed to a spare cushion.

It slid sideways and smacked the wall.

This spell was harder than it looked.

"Don't worry about getting it right," Professor Moon watched the other students, whose _"Sagitta Adhesias"_ also brought unsuccessful results. "Charms is more about the fun of magic than perfection."

I pulled my cushion back in front of me and just tried to imagine it flying into the air. _"Sagitta Adhesia!"_

It flew up, hit the ceiling, then dropped back onto the floor.

Jun laughed, and her eyes were warm.

I laughed with her.

—

Desmond

The Institute for Science and Alchemy was less scary than I thought.

"That was more fun than the magic lessons we learned in Royal Prep," Jun followed me up the long spiral staircase to the Astronomy tower, where Madam Ubetcha would teach us Divination I. "Did you like casting the spells without worrying about getting them exactly?"

"I guess so," I remembered the lack of tension. "She didn't even say there was a test."

"This is orientation week," Sofia raised her hand. "We won't even get homework until next Monday." She pushed open the door at the end of the stairs.

A decent-sized, homey room lay before us, carpeted in Arabesque rugs.

Six small tables ringed the room, each with two small crystal balls and crimson-cushioned chairs.

In the middle of the room, on a fat yellow armchair behind a desk, was an olive-skinned woman in an emerald-green headscarf and a burgundy dress.

"Come, students!" She raised her brocaded sleeves. "Welcome to your first Divination lesson!"

Sofia's eyes widened in recognition. "Madam Ubetcha?"

"Ubetcha!" She gave her a thumbs-up. "Wonderful to see you again. All of you form pairs and take seats at the tables," she waved us forward.

Sofia and I headed to one near the front, while Jun joined the girl in dress robes.

Madam Ubetcha scanned the room until everyone was sitting. "Good," she raised her head. "Do you all have your copies of _A Beginner's Guide to Divination?"_

I stuck my arm in my bag and pulled out the moderate-sized cobalt book.

Sofia drew hers out as well.

"Divination is the most difficult non-visual art," Madam Ubetcha's eyes trailed down. "It relies on the ability to recognize symbols, to be open and believe, but also be critical and aware of the immediate world. Many believe it is a false art, but Seers—those with the ability to see parts of the future—are a legitimate type of sorcerer. In this class, you will receive the early understanding of the art," she stood up, lifted the stack of parchment from her desk, and handed out the rubric sheets. "This will include learning simple Tarot spreads, interpreting tea leaves, palmistry and astrology, how they relate to astronomy, and, my favorite," she laid the last two sheets on my table, "Scrying in crystal balls."

"What's scrying?" Jun raised her hand.

"Excellent question," she sank back down in her armchair. "Scrying is seeing with the mind as well as the outer eyes."

I stared at the crystal ball in front of me. What did that mean?

"For this lesson, you will come up with a question to ask the crystal ball," she arced her arm to Jun's table. "Preferably something deep, with multiple interpretations. After you ask the question, you will study the fog within the crystal ball to see if any shapes emerge. You should flip your books open to the section marked _Common Divination Symbols,_ on page twelve," she straightened. "When you see a shape, mark it on your parchment and analyze it. You may begin."

I flipped past the table of contents and introduction, and stopped at a multi-page chart of images and suggested meanings. "I still don't know what she means by seeing with the mind."

"I think she means using your imagination to find symbols within the crystal ball," Sofia studied her chart.

"At least she wants us to be realistic," I scanned over some of the crazier possible meanings. "Something tells me crystal balls aren't usually clear," I looked back at the foggy orb.

"They are if you have a defined idea about what you want," she lifted her eyes with a pause. "Can you show me how Amber's doing?" She took the crystal ball.

A question jumped into me. "Will I do well on my first test here?" I narrowed my eyes on the fog.

The fog shifted faster and grew more solid. "I think I see something," I caught a shape and sketched it in my notes.

"Same here," Sofia scribbled down on her sheet. "What does yours look like?"

"I-I think I have a wall," I studied my sketch. "Maybe a hill?" It was a block that was a bit rounded.

"A wall means being closed off at some point in your life," Sofia flipped a page. "Or you're protecting something."

"I was closed off before," I remembered all the fears I had. "I still am. If I'm protecting something, I guess it's myself," I scratched down the interpretation below my picture. "What if it's a hill?"

"That means an obstacle at some point, usually one that's overcome," she flipped back pages.

"That sounds more like a test to me," I wrote it down. If it was overcome, that sounded good. "So it's a hill?" I looked back at the page.

Madam Ubetcha came over and peered at my sheet. "Fine open interpretations," she touched her chin. "Wall or hill? It could be both. What did you ask?"

"I asked if I'd do well on my first test here," I wrote down the question above the picture.

"That could mean quite a lot," she leaned back. "An academic test, a personal test, the test could be in this room, somewhere around this school, or even on this three-school campus. You should pay attention to the challenges around you; one or more of them could be the image in that ball." She turned away and headed to the next table.

"What did you see?" I raised my head to Sofia.

"I saw a cup," her eyes lowered. "Like a chalice."

Chalice…my eyes jumped down to the picture. "Was it empty or full?"

"Empty," her face furrowed. "I saw a shadow in it, what you'd see at the bottom of a cup."

"What was your question again?" I scanned the suggested meanings.

"I wanted to know how Amber was doing," she raised her shoulders.

"Okay, so this is Amber's fortune," I narrowed in on the meanings. "An empty chalice means something is lacking. This could be in the past, present, or future."

"Can this be seen as a trivial thing?" She held up a finger. "Like her fan or umbrella?"

"It usually means someone desires something, or a lack of abundance," I shook my head. "Something is missing that's required for fulfillment, but it's not clear whether that'll be satisfied."

"Amber must miss me," her face lowered. "I must be what she can't have. She wants a lot of things out of reach," she held her chin. "An amulet like mine, more queenly duties…" She scratched things down. "This really defines her."

"But this question came from you," I gestured to her. "So the chalice links to you as well. Leaving Amber for this school was hard for you," I remembered her tension at the school fair and open house. "Maybe the chalice means you miss her as well."

"I can see that," she sighed. "If we're going deeper, the cup might mean we need each other," she studied the book.

"Is that true?" I didn't know their relationship that well.

"Yes," she added to her notes. "I'll pay attention to how Amber and I are feeling, and how we interact. If your wall-hill can emerge in multiple ways, the emptiness around Amber and me might show up in a few forms, too."

—

Sofia

After Beasts class, where Professor Warwick showed us a large tank full of small, frog-like monsters called grindylows, the final bells rang, and all the coaches landed on the green.

I hurried around the school to Chivalry Hall, and saw the squires march out, armor glinting. Their frames were firm and upright, reflecting who they were as princes and young noblemen.

The slouches and casual hellos in ISA seeped back into me. Why did I have to pick the least royal of the three schools?

I reunited with Amber and James on the green, and we climbed in our carriage.

"How were your days?" James looked at us after the coach took off.

"Pretty good," I raised my shoulders. "The Charms teacher is funny," I chuckled as I remembered her sending Clover's cushion to the ceiling. "Madam Ubetcha is the Divination teacher, I learned a lot in Enchanted Objects class, and Professor Warwick showed us grindylows."

"I'd love to see those," his eyes widened. "What were your classes like, Amber?"

"Splendid," she threw up her hands. "I'm learning new ballet moves, I can differentiate between an umbrella and a parasol, and I love Diplomacy!"

"Aren't umbrellas and parasols the same thing?" I raised my hand.

"No," she waved me off. "A parasol is lacy and is used to shield sensitive skin from the Sun. An umbrella is made of hardy material and is used to block clothes and hair from rain."

Oh. I slouched down a bit in my seat.

When the coach landed at Enchancia Castle, Mum hurried down the front steps to greet us. "Sofia! James! Amber!" She hugged and kissed us. "How were your first days?"

"Awesome," James pulled away. "Sir Mansur showed us all these different types of swords! The jian, the khopesh, the katana, the gladius…"

"I learned about all these different forms of silverware," Amber spread out her hands. "And I'm learning the history of ballgowns!"

"What about you, Sofia?" Mum turned to me. "Learn any new spells today?"

"I did," I shrugged. "Is it okay if we talk by ourselves?" My eyes lowered.

"Of course it is," she took my shoulder, and we walked into the castle. "Did you have a hard day?"

"No, it was great," my eyes trailed off. "All the teachers and classes are fun in their own ways. But no one there acts like royalty."

"Sofia," she pulled back, "I think Royal Prep didn't just teach you good things."

"I don't know," I gripped my hands. "I need to learn everything about being a princess. How to stand properly, what gown to wear, what spoon to use…ISA is fun, but I'll never be seen as truly royal."

"Being royal isn't just about looking a certain way," she held my shoulders. "When it comes down to it, it's about being yourself."

"That's the problem," I threw out my hand. "Everything I do is to make someone happy. Now that I can't be a normal princess, I don't know who I really am anymore," I faced the empty feeling. What was I? A princess? A sorceress? A Protector? A Storykeeper? Everything in me was jumbled up.

Mum pulled me into a hug. "Then you'll have to find out again," she drew away. "Maybe you chose ISA because it's time for you to find out who you are. You are getting to be that age," she gazed over my growing height.

My mind returned to when I narrowed down my choices of schools. "I guess you're right," my eyes brightened a little. I'd gotten rid of most of the schools because they only captured small parts of me.

"I always am," she smiled.

On Tuesday, the crossover class with Ever Realm Academy was right before lunch. Royal Magic with Amber.

I stepped into the hall of Ever Realm Academy, once again reminded of Royal Prep. The old tight pressure to act royal returned, and with it the new fear that ISA would wipe those years away. As soon as I drew forward some feet, Amber burst from a nearby classroom and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm so glad we have a class together," she parted from me. "It's like we're still at the same school."

James would probably say the same at fencing class tomorrow. "I'm glad to see you, too," I smiled. "Are you looking forward to Royal Magic?"

"I heard the Fairy Godmother teaches it," she clasped her hands as we headed down the hall and climbed the steps to the next floor. "She has to be great." She opened a door into a wide room with brocaded blue wallpaper.

The room was full of small, ornate desks, with a large desk at the end of the room, just like the magic classrooms at Royal Prep.

Behind the desk was a short, plump woman in a periwinkle robe with a fuchsia ribbon.

Two tiny wings stuck out of her back.

I recognized her at once from the fairytales; she was the Fairy Godmother of Cinderella.

Amber and I took seats in front, right next to Hildegarde.

"Hello, class," the Fairy Godmother fiddled in her drooping sleeves, and drew out a long white wand. "Welcome to Royal Magic. For the Royal Preparatory Academy alumna in the room, this will be an advanced version of your magic classes."

Would it be just like Charms?

"This class will examine previous spells you learned, and help you make them more precise," her face firmed. "You will make jewelry from pebbles and grass, and you will practice nonverbal magic."

I'd already learned some of the latter with my amulet. But I knew from observing Mr. Cedric's magical mistakes that nonverbal spells weren't easy. At least it seemed like we'd start the nonverbal spells with _Mutato Rubio._

"You will learn new spells to help make your royal lives easier," she waved her wand. "Starting with a simple way to fancy up your clothes for surprise galas. Now, bat your wands," she bounced her wand, "And repeat after me; _Uitta Flumen!"_

A long, shiny ribbon of fuchsia satin emerged from her wand and curled around her feet.

"Incredible," Hildegarde clasped her hands.

Yep, this was Charms.

 _"Uitta Flumen!"_ Amber bounced her wand, and a very short ribbon of glittering gold spat out of its tip. "Hmph," she grumbled.

"Professor Moon told me that Charms is more about having fun than getting it right," I batted my wand in a slow, rhythmic movement, the way Mr. Cedric prepared for casting spells. _"Uitta Flumen!"_

A waist-length ribbon of broad powder-blue wool churned from my wand.

"Your ribbons shouldn't be plain," Hildegarde drew back.

"I'm just keeping it simple," my shoulders tightened a bit. If this came out pretty well… _"Uitta Flumen!"_

Another waist-length ribbon erupted from my wand, this time of a sheer lilac cotton. Was this better?

Hildegarde's face was still pursed. "I'll show you what the teacher wants," she raised her wand. _"Uitta Flumen!"_

Pearl buttons fired from her wand and struck the blackboard in front of the wall.

While accuracy wasn't everything, wand movement was something to remember.

"What?" She blinked. "But I—"

"And the teacher wants you to bat your wand, not thrust it," Amber shook her head. "Like fluttering a fan. Like this," she bounced her wand again. _"Uitta Flumen!"_

This time, a foot-long ribbon of glitter-covered gold silk flew from her wand.

"Yes! I did it!" She gripped her wand.

For once, a new feeling crept into me around spells. Was this it? Just conjuring glittery ribbons? It wasn't shooting cushions to the ceiling or sending a staff flying from someone's hand. It was…boring. Still, I had to keep up with it.

Finally, the Fairy Godmother called, "Wands down!"

I pocketed my wand, and we all began to pack up our things.

"I hope you all enjoyed the class," she waved. "See you on Thursday."

Would Thursday be the same?

"I loved that class," Amber strolled out. "And I know you must have, too," she gave me a smile.

"It was fun," I raised my shoulders. Again, an odd feeling came. A couple years ago, this class would have been the most exciting time. But my mind crept back to Professor Moon's Charms lesson. Spells didn't have to go perfectly there.

Hildegarde joined Amber, and the two princesses went by, giggling and fluttering their fans.

"Royal Etiquette's next," Hildegarde's eyes glistened. "The class that brought me here."

"I can't believe we get more to talk about at the tea table," Amber looked down at her schedule. "Your castle, my castle, what to do tomorrow…"

"And the latest royal fashions, of course!" Hildegarde clasped her face.

"See you after school, Sofia," Amber waved to me.

"Bye," I straightened into royal posture. Then, I stopped at a display case, where a reflection of a girl in a conical purple hat and robe gazed back at me. My decision dropped onto me. I'd never be a true princess now. Why had I chosen ISA? Why hadn't I decided to be with the other princesses? _"I know I made this choice,"_ I drew forward. _"It's no one's fault but mine. It wasn't easy, but it was right,"_ I turned away from the case. _"I thought so in that moment,"_ I loped away, _"But what I did decide tore me from the world where I should lead my life. And now, what will I be now?"_ I swept down the hall. _"Now that I have turned away from the world I thought I was meant for, for a world where I have an unsure place. Now, what can I be now? If I'm not with them, who can I be? Everything is gone except for me…"_ My eyes drifted down as I left Ever Realm Academy. _"I would be the best royal,"_ the memory of graduation and my first years as a princess rushed back. _"My life was settled weeks ago. I had it all, my life was laid out, I thought my tale was told. But the pretending's over,"_ I recalled the pressures that had hung with the joys, _"And now I have to see that what I've done has made me the only one that I can ever be. And now, what will I be now?"_ I hurried across the green and down the steps of ISA. _"Now that I have thrown away the world I was meant for, for a practically unknown place. Now, what can I be now? If I'm not royal, who can I be? Everything is gone except for me."_ Why had I picked ISA? _"I thought I belonged in the gowns and tiaras, but something inside me felt there was more. More beyond my life, more beyond these walls, that I had to come back to what I was when I was born."_ I spread out my arms. _"Now, what will I be now? My future all rearranged. Gone from the world I was led towards, in a world where it all will change. Now, what can I be now? What will my future be? Now that it's all gone, the lessons and rules, gone. Everything is gone except for me…"_ Now that I'd put aside the ballgowns for robes, the young sorceress I'd once hid stood before could I bring it all to the surface? I should have picked Ever Realm Academy.

"Sofia?" The voice behind me made me jerk around. Jun stood in the hall with me, her eyes tense. "Is there something wrong?"

If it was all out in the open, there wasn't much use hiding it. "I went to Royal Magic at Ever Realm Academy," my eyes drifted down. "I saw all the princesses learning how to be royal, and—I thought I was supposed to be like them," I gripped my hands. "Why did I think ISA would be the right choice? No one will see me as a princess now that I'm in these robes and learning magic."

But Jun reached out her hand to my shoulder. "I know how you feel," she gave a warm smile.

She did? "But you've been a princess your whole life," I gripped my bangs.

"I'm not a classic princess like Hildegarde," her eyes lowered. "When I first went to Royal Prep, I thought I had to act the way they did. They made fun of me because I didn't have a hoop skirt and I 'danced weird,'" she sighed down.

"That's awful," the shared pain floated back into me.

"But Mama told me my heritage mattered more than following the rules set by Royal Prep," she raised her head. "And when I was myself, I became a great princess without following every rule exactly. All you have to do is go with your differences and do your best with them, even if it's easier said than done. Let's go to lunch," she led the way to the door. "Maybe you'll like a reminder that the Wizarding World has a place for you."

"Well, I am a sorceress," I breathed out as I followed her.

"I knew you were a natural!" She pushed the door open.

"Thanks," I managed a smile.

"Don't worry about Ever Realm Academy," she looped an arm around me as we loped down the long hall. "You'll find a way to belong."

Even if it took a while.

"All right, lunchtime!" Clover pumped his paw from the basket.

We thumped down a wide set of stairs, and soon caught up with other students with eager looks in their eyes.

The stairs led down to a wide corridor, and into a vast, table-filled room.

Instead of long banquet tables where students took dishes, each table had various menus.

"This must be what they're serving today," Jun opened her menu. "I wonder who delivers the food."

"What do you want?" I scanned mine. I could share the Waldorf salad with Clover.

"I'd like the coleslaw," she decided.

And a shining white bowl of coleslaw appeared with a _pop_ in front of her.

"I guess that's how wizards do it," she giggled in surprise.

"Waldorf salad, please," I spoke to the menu.

With another _pop,_ a salad plate appeared before me and Clover.

"This is fun," he climbed out of his basket onto the lunch table. "So, how's it going?" He took a clump of the salad and watched Jun turn to another student. "Feeling better about not taking typical royal lessons?"

"Things are still really strange," I stabbed a forkful. "For the past three years, I had this clear image of who I had to be as a princess. But now, I can bring out the past I kept secret for so long, and—having this freedom is scary," I swallowed. It just made it even clearer that I wasn't always a princess.

"Sof," he patted my hand. "You picked ISA to be yourself. I know it's not easy to make a big choice," he stuffed lettuce in his cheeks. "When I decided to help princesses, I had to leave the forest, my family, and my old friends."

"That must've been hard for you," I stroked his back.

"It was," he gulped down the lettuce. "But I met Robin, Mia, and Whatnaught. What if your feelings of missing out are just part of making hard decisions?"

My mind went back to the open house. "I think you're right," I took another forkful. "I spent three years trying to prove I was just like all the other princesses. And now that I've decided to be myself all the time, I have to say goodbye to those dreams of being normal."

"Hey, being 'normal' isn't all it's cracked up to be," he gathered up more salad. "Now that you're embracing integrity, you can stick to your real friends."

The clock chimed one.

"Time for class," I scooped him up and returned him to his basket.

"And hey," he held out his paw. "You're still living in a castle, and you're destined for another one. Letting it loose won't be a disaster."

"I hope so," I looped the basket over my shoulder. "Do you think I learned enough at Royal Prep to really belong?"

"Probably," he raised his paws. "But when you fulfill your destiny, you'll be legitimized for all those stuffy royals. Even Hildegarde."

"You're right," I chuckled. I wouldn't be royal just by appointment then.

Amber, James, and I reunited in the coach after the final bell rang.

"See you tomorrow, Sofia," Desmond waved as he passed us. "I don't want you to miss Professor Garde showing us Spreading Snare in Herbology!"

James returned his wave, then blinked. "Spreading Snare? That must be a crazy magical plant."

"How did the day go?" Amber turned to me as the coach took off.

"All right," I fiddled with my hands.

"Oh," her eyes lowered for a moment. "Well, that's not too bad," they lifted to me again. "If you're unsure about ISA, I…kind of have an idea."

"Amber, you're going to get her in trouble," James tightened his voice.

"What is it?" I raised an eyebrow.

"What if," she took a breath, "You go to Ever Realm Academy with me tomorrow. Just for the day. That way, I can see if I do want you with me, and you can see if ISA's the best for you."

James was right. But part of me still felt like Ever Realm Academy should have been my choice. If I had a day at Ever Realm Academy, I'd know whether or not I should transfer. I skipped classes once before at RPA, and I just had to muck out the stables for a week. "I'll check it out," I raised my head. "But just because it's the first week of school and the teachers will be easier on us."

"Thank you!" Amber cheered. "But if you want to pull this off," she dropped her grin, "You'd better not wear your robes."

"Keep your wand and books in case you find out you chose right," Clover waved his front toe.

I nodded.

—

Amber

The next morning, Sofia's glittering pink underskirt became clear to me as we headed to the coach with James. "I'll love having you with me," a smile rose to my face. Even if it was just for a day.

"Thanks," she climbed in the coach. "I hope a day with you will give me a better idea of Ever Realm Academy."

"I know it will," I followed her in.

Royal Etiquette began the day.

Students partnered up and practiced the levels of greeting from serf to emperor.

"What do you think about class now?" I stood on a short pedestal and watched Sofia bend down to me as if I was queen already.

"This is…normal royal stuff," Sofia straightened from her curtsy. "But I am glad Dad brings me on diplomatic missions. Otherwise I wouldn't know the next level; _Empress_ Amber."

"Oh, yes," I clasped my hands.

"You stick one leg behind the other," her head lowered, "Bend way down," she descended into a deep curtsy, "And then _slowly_ get up," she carefully moved her rear leg back to the front and unfolded.

"That's it!" I threw out my arms.

"It's really like being back at Royal Prep," she chuckled. "Nothing strange and surprising." She paused, then drew herself back. "Well, time to change places," she climbed onto the pedestal.

Time to show her how Duchess Calla had polished my moves. "Commoner," I stayed straight, "Lady, baronetess, baroness, viscountess, countess, marchioness," I bobbed to her, each bob lower than the one before.

"That's a lot of terms for nobility," she shook her head.

"They're all different ranks, Duchess," I gave a light curtsy.

"I don't think RPA covered all that," she scratched her head.

"Well, Daddy's showing you, Grand Duchess," I deepened the curtsy.

"I guess so," her shoulders slouched.

"Quick, return to royal posture," I caught Duchess Calla strolling by, studying the other students.

She gave us a short, but sharp look.

Sofia's back jerked straight. "Sorry."

Where was I? Oh, this was the fun part. "Princess," I gave my usual curtsy, "Dowager queen, queen consort, queen regnant, empress," I went all the way down. "And that's it both ways!"

"Phew," she jumped off the pedestal.

When the bell rang, we headed into Royal Magic.

Sofia pulled her wand from her overskirt pocket as we sat down. "I wonder what spells we'll be learning today."

"Don't let your sorceress show," I poked her with a mix of a hiss and a giggle.

The Fairy Godmother strolled in. "No wands today, class," her eyes went to Sofia. "We're going to learn about magical history. Open your copies of _1102 Tiaras_ to Chapter 5, _Chronicles of Royal Enchantment."_

"Looks like Royal Magic isn't just Charms," Sofia pulled out her own copy.

"The history classes are even more fun," I flipped to Chapter 5. "Learning about all the great encounters with spells and magical creatures."

"Have you already taken one?" She cocked her head.

"I heard from Princess Astrid," I raised my eyes.

"She _loves_ going to school with me again," Hildegarde put her hand to her chest beside me.

"Most of you have already heard the stories of the famous princesses of the Ever Realm," the Fairy Godmother spoke again once all the books were open. "Royal magical history will examine these stories and lesser-known ones under the lens of wizardry. How would a sorcerer see these tales and the magic involved? What were the specific charms, and how exactly did they impact the history of the kingdoms?"

Sofia shifted in her seat.

Someone upstairs didn't like what we were doing.

The Fairy Godmother scanned the seats. "Does anyone have a fairytale to start us off with?"

 _Rapunzel!_ I threw up my arm.

Other hands raised, too.

Sofia's arm was up, but her mouth was indecisive.

"Princess Hildegarde?" The Fairy Godmother pointed to her.

We dropped our arms.

 _"Snow White,"_ she raised her chin.

"I was going to say that," Sofia muttered.

"What was your other choice?" I managed out of the corner of my mouth.

 _"Beauty and the Beast."_

"Fine beginning," the Fairy Godmother wrote on the board with her wand. "That story features three kinds of magic. Can anyone identify them? Princess Sofia?" Her eye focused on her.

Sofia's frame tightened. "Magical creatures, enchanted objects, and potions," she had to respond.

"Good," she scratched the words on the board in a list.

Sofia raised her hand again. "Would True Love's First Kiss count as a form of magic?"

The Fairy Godmother paused. "Yes, as a counter-curse," she added it as the fourth point. "It's unusual as an ancient charm capable of being performed by non-magical people. What is the proper term for a person who breaks royal curses?"

A few arms raised.

"Princess Amber?"

"A-a prince?" I gave it a try.

A few chuckles scattered the room.

Sofia's torn look returned.

"Very funny," the Fairy Godmother gave a little chortle, "But the correct term is a chosen one. While there are some variations, chosen ones fall into three categories; the Animal Transforming Chosen One, or the ATCO," she pointed to one set of letters, "The Object Transforming Chosen One, or the OTCO, and the Awakening Chosen One, or the ACO," she pointed to the last set of letters. "How common each of these three types is depends on the gender of the chosen one. Female chosen ones are very often ATCOs, while male chosen ones tend to be ACOs. OTCOs are the rarest type overall."

"Got it," Sofia scribbled down on her parchment. "Can someone tell a chosen one's type before they fulfill their destiny?"

"It takes a bit of effort, but one certainly can," she nodded. "Chosen ones are drawn to destinies that merge their greatest strengths and fears. Princess Belle, for instance," she conjured an image of a familiar young woman in a golden gown, "Was a highly empathetic young woman. She also had a fear of large, threatening creatures, which even trickled down to a few intimidating humans."

That helped explain why she wasn't attracted to Gaston.

"This made her encountering Prince Adam the perfect combination of her skills and limitations. As an exercise," she turned back to us, "Let's find out what types of chosen ones you'd be. What are your strengths and fears?"

Everyone's eyes went to their parchment.

What were my strengths and fears? "Let's see," I rubbed my chin. "I'm protective of my family, I'm a good diplomat, and I have excellent fashion sense. But I'm afraid of letting my kingdom down and getting my look ruined."

"You like the way things look," Sofia flipped a page in your book. "There might be an ACO in the family. Do you really dislike soil on your gowns?"

"How did you know?" I recoiled. Even when I tried to brush it off my skirts, it just _stayed_ there!

"Yep, you've got ACO stuff in the family," she chuckled. "They don't like stuff around graveyards."

"And where do my leadership skills fit in?" I scratched on my sheet.

"You keep up with the times," she held out her hand. "ACOs have that skill to catch up people who have been asleep for centuries. Hmm," she paused.

"What is it?" I peered over her shoulder.

"It says here that OTCOs and ACOs share some common ground," she ran her finger across a page. "They're both visual-oriented and have psychic senses to compensate for communication problems. Because OTCOs are so rare, they learn their destinies by training as other types." Her eyes widened. _"That's it!"_

"Now I'm an OTCO?" I blinked.

"No, _I_ am," she scribbled down on her sheet. "My rescues bounce around. I broke that sleeping spell, then I broke the croaking hex on myself."

"You removed those thorns from Miss Nettle, turned the Jade Jaguar back into a guard," I counted off my fingers, "And you freed Princess Elena! You _are_ an OTCO!"

"Which means I need to find an enchanted object," her eyes focused. "Clover had a feeling I was a chosen one—I'll have to tell him," her face lowered. Did she regret not going to ISA today?

—

Jun

"Where's Sofia?" I scanned the desks in Herbology once they'd filled up.

"Maybe she doesn't feel well," Desmond began to take out his alchemy kit.

"Sofia rarely gets sick," my mouth pursed. "She was worried about being real royalty now that she's in ISA. Do you think she could've skipped classes again?"

"If she is, at least she's doing it on the third day of school," he opened his book. "Transfers are open until September 15."

"You study everything about a school, don't you?" I gave him a touch of a teasing smile.

"I just like to be prepared," he raised his hands.

"Well, even without transfers, teachers are easier on us the first week," I pulled out my cauldron and flasks. "The professors could think she just made a mistake."

"It's too bad she decided to play hooky today," he dropped his arms. "I was hoping she'd join us in caring for Spreading Snare."

Professor Garde pulled on her thick gloves. "I see someone's heard about the lesson today," she picked up a pot of vines and placed it in front of us. "We'll be growing and pruning Spreading Snare to begin studying how magic affects plant life. First," she strode back to a table full of identical pots, "What is Spreading Snare? Letitia?" She pointed to the girl in dress robes, whose other arm was rather close to her chest.

"Spreading Snare is the less harmful cousin of Devil's Snare, grown for nets and ground cover," Letitia grimaced when Professor Garde put a pot before her.

"And what do we watch out for around Spreading Snare?" She straightened.

I threw up my hand.

"Princess Jun?" She caught me.

"Spreading Snare is highly invasive," I answered. "It has to be grown exactly, and it shouldn't be with sensitive magical plants."

"Correct," she nodded. "Today, I will be teaching you how to grow Spreading Snare properly."


	6. Guess Who's Coming to Enchancia?

Episode 115: Guess Who's Coming to Enchancia?—September 10, 1841

Miranda

"I'm glad it's Lucinda's turn to sing the anthem for the Harvest Festival this year," Sofia strolled into the dining room with Amber.

"I'm sure she'll have an enchanting voice," Amber giggled. "I wonder what she's going to wear."

"You're about the same size," she traced her over. "Do you have any dark purple or blue gowns?"

"She could borrow my navy blue dress," she lifted her eyes. "And I could ask her if I can fancy up her hair a bit."

"Are you thinking of a pompadour?" Sofia gave a mischievous smile.

"No, a ponytail," Amber gave her a light push. "It'll work better with the gown."

"Good morning, girls," I waved them to their seats.

"Morning, Mum," Sofia pulled up her chair. "Are you looking forward to the Harvest Festival?"

"I am," I raised my shoulders. "I'm sure Lucinda will do a good job, and the banquet will be amazing as usual." The festival might be more or less the same every year, but predictability wasn't a bad thing.

Baileywick stepped into the room, his eyes tense on me.

Had something happened? What did I have to do with it?

"What's the matter, Baileywick?" Roland caught his gaze.

"Your Majesties," he straightened. "A few people have arrived from Galdiz to see you. I think you know them well, Miranda," his eyes returned to me.

Who did I know well in Galdiz? I had left many friends in my old kingdom when Birk and I sailed off on our adventures. I almost missed those times, but they weren't as wonderful as the life I had now. A few people I knew well? My gut tensed. "We'll go meet them," I rose from my seat. Hopefully they weren't the people I'd torn myself from.

Roland and I led the way to the entrance, with Amber, James, and Sofia right behind.

The double doors stood open, and a horribly familiar trio stood on the steps, next to a woman in an ornate hijab and a boy a bit older than Sofia.

Mama, Papa, and Rodrigo. My former immediate family hadn't changed much since I'd ran off with Birk.

Papa resembled me the most, with his long, sharp nose, bright blue eyes, and chiseled face. His skin was fairer than mine, and his solid gray-brown hair was straight.

Mama's wide green eyes stood out from her round, brown face. Her full lips parted in a white-toothed smile, and her hair, tucked into a snood, was still black and curly.

Rodrigo's sharp green eyes were still narrow at me, his face round-featured like Mama's, but topped with wavy black hair.

The other two with him had to be his wife Nadia, and their daughter Gabriela. Rodrigo settled faster than me; Birk and I traveled for years until we conceived Sofia.

"Do you know them?" Roland's eyes traced between me and my old family.

"Roland, children," I took a breath, "Meet your Abuelo, Abuela, Tío Rodrigo, Tía Nadia, and your cousin Gabriela."

"What did you say?" James blinked. "All I got was that we have a cousin named Gabriela."

"Those are Mum's parents, her brother Rodrigo, his wife Nadia, and their daughter Gabriela," Sofia gestured out.

"We have other grandparents?" Amber's eyes widened. "And another aunt and uncle? And a _cousin?"_ Her mouth dropped open. "Mum, why didn't you tell us about them? Why didn't we meet them before?"

My gut tightened. How could I say this in a nice way?

"Because your mum left us for an unworthy man," Papa strode forward.

Sofia's cheeks flared a deeper red.

"And when she found someone suitable, things kept getting in the way of our reunion."

"But as you can see, we took the chance to find our daughter in the highest class as soon as we got enough time for a reunion," Mama reached out her arms. "You must be King Roland, Your Majesty," she curtsied. "And you are Prince James and Princess Amber, the royal twins?" She rose and turned to them.

"Yes," Amber bobbed. "But I always come first. First-born, first in line to the throne," she raised her chin.

"And you must be Sofia," Mama turned to her. "It's wonderful to see you've been given all the royal honors."

"I'm glad you're happy about that," she shifted her weight.

All those stuffy royals, including her classmates, thought she would only belong if she married some prince. And Sofia had to listen to them.

"Well, I know you weren't taken in just to be part of the new royal family," Mama lowered her head. "After what happened to Queen Lorelei, the Winslows need some new blood to marry out."

When Queen Lorelei was mentioned, Sofia's face tensed further. She knew something else I didn't. Why was this becoming so usual?

I had recently discovered the gap that had risen between us. It shouldn't have existed, I had no idea why it formed, but there it was. Maybe Sofia had spent so much time learning about her magic with Cedric, she'd drifted away from time with me.

"They will be grateful for the healthy alliance you'll create," Mama clapped a hand on Sofia's shoulder.

"They already are," she giggled with color in her cheeks. "I've given the kingdom lots of friends."

How many alliances _had_ she created? Her graduation party was twice the size of her coronation ball in terms of guests.

"If Sofia wasn't meant to move out, she'd be my future royal advisor," Amber beamed at her.

Sofia shifted her weight again. She had a lot of different paths ahead. She always juggled everything to please everyone, but her choice of a secondary school was the start of her narrowing her options. If things didn't go well in a few years, she'd be caught in a three-way tug-of-war with Roland, Amber, and Tilly.

"Maybe you three can show Gabriela around the castle," Roland saw the look in my eyes.

"We'll be happy to," Sofia took Gabriela's hand. "Do you want to see our rooms and the play areas?"

"Give me the whole tour!" She pushed behind her. "I'd love to see all the surroundings first; your castle must be enormous."

—

Sofia

"Let's start with the gardens then," James led the way down the steps and onto the castle green.

"Good idea," I watched Dad, Mum, and her family file into the castle. "The adults are going to have a lot to talk about. Maybe we should stay out of their way for a bit."

"I do want to get to know you first," Gabriela tugged her arm away from mine.

"This is _incredible,"_ Amber twirled around. "We have more family than we thought! Did you know Mum had parents and a brother with his own family?"

"No," I held my arm. "Mum doesn't really talk about her background." The only parts of her past she mentioned were her travels with Daddy. But there were things she implied. She had some bad experience with magic, and someone close to her had betrayed her. Whatever the experience was, it made her uneasy when my powers erupted, and she didn't trust magical beings that much.

"Well, she should," Amber raised her chin. "I had no idea you came from the upper middle class! I have to write to Hildy about this."

Entering Ever Realm Academy next week might get easier.

"You seem really close to Tía Miranda," Gabriela smiled. "What's she like?"

I opened my mouth, but I saw her eyes were on Amber.

"She's great," Amber raised her shoulders. "She always wants to be our mum as much as she can."

"And she loves having fun," I chimed in. "Maybe we can all play Dazzleball. You'll probably love that," my eyes traced Gabriela's short paisley skirt.

"I don't know what Dazzleball is, but that sounds like a good idea," she raised her head.

"You'll love it," James spread out his arm to the sports field. "It's the best royal game in all the kingdoms!" He trucked over to the crate of equipment, threw it open, and stuck in his arm. "You just need one magic ball." He rifled around until he pulled out what looked like a frisbee. "This is the Dazzleball."

"Do you just—throw it?" Her eyes narrowed.

"Oh, it'll show its stuff soon," he grinned. "Everyone form a square. You and Sofia can be a team, and Amber and I will be the other. The team with the most goals in…thirty minutes," he glanced up at the clock tower, "Wins the game."

"That sounds like a good start," Gabriela readied herself beside me a few feet in front of one of the goalie nets.

James lobbed the frisbee at her.

It twirled in the air, and when she caught it, it had become a rounders ball.

"Whoa," she pulled it in.

"See?" He held out his hands.

"It doesn't turn into anything dangerous, does it?" She stared at it.

"It just turns into sports balls," he shrugged.

"Thanks," she threw the ball at Amber.

It fell to the ground and rolled as a bowling ball.

"Sorry," she winced.

"No problem," Amber carefully lifted it. "What sports do you play in Galdiz?"

"I'm not an athletic person," she lowered her arms as Amber bowled the ball, "But I heard there are good tennis teams."

The bowling ball became a New World football and just slipped between her legs into the net.

"Goal!" Amber cheered.

"Winslows 1, Cordovas 0," I grabbed the ball and tossed it to James.

He jumped back on instinct when it turned into a dodgeball.

The ball struck the net behind him.

"Now we're tied," Gabriela grinned at me. "So, you play sports a lot in Enchancia?"

"Not as much as we used to," I scratched my forehead as Amber picked up the ball. "We're all busy with new schools and activities."

"I'm at Ever Realm Academy learning to be the next queen," Amber threw the ball at her. "And the new greatest astronomer."

Gabriela's hands slammed around a tennis ball. She threw it at James.

Her throwing it two-handed turned out to be smart, as it readied James for a medicine ball.

"I'm learning to be Enchancia's First Knight at Chivalry Hall," he snagged it with a grunt.

"I go to the Institute for Science and Alchemy to learn magic," I beckoned James to throw it my way. "When I'm not going on adventures around the Ever Realm, that is." I held out one arm.

The Dazzleball usually alternated between big and small balls; it would shrink somehow when it went my way.

"So, you all do different stuff?" She watched me lunge forward and seize the frisbee again.

"Honestly, our family is kind of drifting apart," James sighed. "It almost feels like I'll start traveling and Sofia will move out tomorrow."

Mum and Dad were the only ones who wanted to stay together more than he did.

"Are you having problems?" Her face tensed.

"It's…hard to explain," I tossed the frisbee to Amber. "But we've always had a few bumps."

This time, the frisbee compressed into a rounders ball again.

"Our parents are all right, though," Amber quickly caught it. "They've always been happy."

"Great," Gabriela breathed out. "I guess Abuela was the only thing making them nervous."

"Things have gotten rougher because everything's starting to be addressed," Amber threw a football at her. "We haven't had a family adventure since summer vacation. We used to have more."

Gabriela ducked, and the twins scored another goal.

Amber had a point. "Maybe we're going on less trips because we're settling down together," I picked up the ball. But part of my insides pulled tight.

"Wait, you really _do_ have things to talk through?" Gabriela stepped back. "Do you eat together at dinner or anything?"

"Some of us are getting too caught up in their own things," James clapped his hands. "Myself included," he caught Amber's look.

"I'm probably totally wrong due to just showing up," Gabriela watched me kick the ball, "But something looks strange between you and your mama, Sofia."

She noticed it? "Mum's been with me since the very beginning," I waved her hand. "I love her more than anyone. She just wants to make us one family, and that means…giving everyone else extra attention."

"Yes, Mum leaves Sofia on her own too often," Amber's foot slammed down on the new bowling ball. "James is right," she gave him a brighter gaze. "We're not quite all together." She bowled the ball.

"So," Gabriela kicked the ball back as a dodgeball. "Tía Miranda's too caught up in the now?"

"Royal life has been hard for me, but it fits Mum like a glove," I breathed in. "But she knows I'll find my way as a princess. I just hope she doesn't take me for granted," the memory of our first Mother's Day floated back.

"People say that can happen when some folks know each other too well," she scratched the back of her head. "One person assumes the other will always be fine even when they're not because they look strong and happy. Then that person does something stupid to try to actually fulfill their life."

That sounded like us. Maybe letting go of sunny thoughts was good in a few ways. "Well, I haven't really done anything _stupid,"_ I raised my finger. Aside from stashing the Wicked Nine where Prisma would find them.

"You've nearly gotten us killed a few times," Amber raised an eyebrow.

"Okay," the turning gears in Gabriela's mind were almost visible. "Tía Miranda's giving you lots of attention," she pointed to Amber, "Which is making _you_ jealous," she turned her finger on me, "And you're taking on crazy things to distract yourself from the problem you're trying to avoid?"

"No," I threw out my hands. "It's not like _that."_

"I'm sorry," she tossed hers up. "I jumped to conclusions."

"Maybe we should stop the game to talk things over," James picked up the New World football.

"I think that sounds right," I breathed down the fire.

"You should go ahead and meet up with Mum and Dad," Amber gazed at James. "Keep Gabriela's visit fun while Sofia and I clean things up."

"That's the way it is," he shook his head as he tossed the ball into the crate and shut it. "If you want me to take over the reins, let me know."

"Thank you," she nodded. "But I'll take care of this one."

James and Gabriela headed off, the latter giving a quick guilty look over her shoulder.

Amber's gaze returned to me.

"Look," I held out my hand. "Maybe I'm not as happy as I want to be, but it shouldn't be your problem. I just like going on adventures, that's all," I tried to close it. I didn't know if Gabriela was right, too.

"I know," she managed a smile. "If we're taking up too much of Mum's time, you should tell her. She wants us all to be her children now, but you came first. I don't want you to get in trouble trying to stitch up a wound the wrong way. If you're using your passion for adventures to deal with this…we know what happened to the last princess who tried distraction to avoid a family problem," her gaze trailed down.

Anna. "If I'm trying to distract myself, I've already endangered the kingdom," my shoulders slumped. "Vor was my fault. I put together the items that brought her to Enchancia. I didn't think through what could happen."

"But you defeated her," she raised her chin. "Listen," she sat down, "I'm glad you've become more honest, even if it came about from bad times. There's one mistake of Anna's I don't want you to repeat."

"I've already gotten you hurt," I dropped beside her.

"Don't find love for the wrong reasons," her face firmed. "When you leave Enchancia, I don't want you to leave family problems unresolved," she brought Cinderella's lesson back into me.

"Things should be tied up," I swallowed. The last curse probably wouldn't be broken if distraction lingered.

Amber drew up her legs. "Maybe you're right; Mum does sort of…take you for granted."

"She's known me since before I was born," I tried to shrug. "And you and James just impress her more than I do." I had to learn how to give her a spectacle.

"But…" She breathed in, _"Do_ you think she spends too much time with Dad and James? I don't want to be too hard on her, but it feels like she only really cares about us when we get into trouble."

"It's my fault," I held up my hand. "Mum didn't take me being a wizard too well, and she gets worried because my adventurous streak comes from my dad dad. It…" My voice trailed off.

"Admiral Vasquez told me," she lowered her eyes. "One of the Enchancian naval ships went to Stormy Point and never came back. Mum doesn't want us to die for our kingdom. She doesn't want to lose anyone else, especially not you."

The recent lessons churned in me. "There's a lot I didn't want to admit," I gripped my hands. "But when Vor took over the castle, I had to face myself." I looked back at Amber. "I can't pretend anymore. Over the past two years, my view of our family's changed. Out of everyone—you're the one I love most," the truth spilled from me.

"Above Mum?" Her eyes widened.

It jabbed me. "You've brought out new sides of me, just as I've brought out the true strength in you," I raised my head. "Our adventures together made me realize staying in one castle isn't my happy ending," my fingers curled around my overskirt. "I want to continue my adventures, even after I fulfill my destiny."

"You really will take after Aunt Tilly," Amber chuckled. "I hope there's a way our family can truly come together," she stood up. "The two broken pots need stronger glue."

"We've got at least nine years," I got to my feet. "We'll have time to find it."

"Until then, let's try to stay close," she headed to the entrance. "Keep your feet on the ground."

I'd try. Gabriela seemed to have a point the longer I looked at my recent life.

—

Miranda

"You know, if they traded hair and eye colors, I would think Amber was your daughter, not Sofia," Mama strolled onto the balcony.

"Amber spent so many years without a mother," I followed her. "I want to make up for that time."

"Well, you went so far, you left your own daughter behind," she shook her head.

I pulled back. "What makes you think that?" I clutched my hands. "I'm the greatest person in Sofia's life."

"Oh, I don't see that," she gave a bittersweet chuckle. "Maybe you were close once, but even when you're side by side, you're miles apart. I'm sorry you passed down our family curse," Mama leaned on the balcony.

"What do you mean?" I drew back. "I never heard of any dark magic affecting us."

"Not a literal curse," a bittersweet smile touched her face. "Your grandmother was from Ariha, one of the kingdoms below the Central Sea. When she was a young woman, she met a group of traveling folk. One of the fellows there became her husband. She joined his group and left her people behind. Then I was born and grew up in Southern Galdiz. But when I met Roberto, I joined him in the north. And then there was you," her eyes drifted back to me. _"I knew from your first day you were meant to thrive on so much more than I could provide. You were a dreamer, and you were alive in adventure and imagination of a world far and wide. Then I had your brother, and I loved him so, I forgot to be with you and watch you grow. So you went and began to make a family of your own. I'd lived the same life, I should have known. Mothers and daughters, broken apart. One leaves another from an abandoned heart. We ask each other, when did it start? Who first left her mother from an abandoned heart?"_

 _"I made my first friend, an elf funny, but sly,"_ my mind jumped back to my lonely childhood. _"I thought in her I could rely. But she only saw me as a tool in her supply, so I shut out the magic and turned to reason in life. Then came a man from the Northern Sea offering years of adventure to me,"_ pain and warmth rose back after years. _"So I left you for him, and we followed the stars. And well, we went a little too far,"_ I chuckled as I recalled the very fateful night that stuck Birk and I under a grounded roof. _"Mothers and daughters, broken apart. One leaves another from an abandoned heart. We ask each other, when did it start? Who first left her mother from an abandoned heart?"_

 _"And now, the cycle continues,"_ Mama lowered her face. _"Though I can see you try to lie, there is no doubt she will leave you when the right fellow enters her life."_

 _"No one else took her place inside me,"_ I laid a hand on my chest.

 _"That's not true, no matter how hard you believe,"_ her face firmed. _"But your new king and his children, in her place they succeed,"_ her voice rose with the sharp truth. _"Because she has magic, and you want normality. She's like you, she's meant for more, so don't turn him away when he comes to the door. Because he will, and you can't deny she left you years before the day she'll say goodbye."_

 _"Mothers and daughters, broken apart,"_ I swallowed the truth as I sang with my mother for the first time in years. _"One leaves another from an abandoned heart. We ask each other, when did it start? Who first left her mother from an abandoned heart? Well, we'll never know when it did start,"_ our voices slowed.

 _"But we left our mothers,"_ Mama gazed over me.

 _"Abandoned our daughters,"_ I lowered.

 _"And pray that our daughters won't leave more abandoned hearts,"_ we gazed out at the gardens again.

Sofia played a hoop race with Clover and Whatnaught.

"I can't believe I left her for Rollie and the twins," I grasped my head.

"You look at them more," her gaze trailed out. "You love her, but you take her for granted because she's always been with you. I know," she looked back at me. "I was the same in so many ways."

I took Sofia for granted? I always knew she'd remind me of the old times and help me out. I always knew she'd be fine. Maybe Mama was right. "What do I do?"

"Make up for your neglect," warmth trickled back to her eyes. "Don't let the perfect twins and husband distract you from what you first treasured."

How many times had I been caught in the royal gifts and brushed over the simple? Sofia had her own life. But it was still connected to mine. An idea rose in me. "I think I'll follow your advice for once," I turned away.

After Rollie and I had a little debate over where we would have dinner with my family, we gathered in the grand banquet hall, the way we would for the Enchanted Feast.

"This compromise _was_ the best idea," Rollie lowered his glass and scanned the scene. "You knew the ballroom would've been too much for a few people."

"Well, you were right to think the dining room would be too tight," I pointed out.

"King Roland," Papa pulled away his attention, "Would you consider using my family's services to acquire goods around the Mediterranean Sea? We have a close relationship with the Bellonese royalty."

"As you're family, I can't say no," he shrugged.

At least this gave me the chance to talk to Sofia. I turned to her on my left. "Would it be all right if we had a picnic in the Ever-Golden Glade tomorrow?"

"Sure," her eyes brightened. "It's always fun being with you and Amber and James. Is Dad coming with us?"

I really had been swallowed by them. "No," my insides sunk as I kept my smile. "I was thinking…it could just be the two of us."

Her eyes widened. "We've never done that since we became royalty." Her eyes drifted to Mama, Papa, Rodrigo, Nadia, and Gabriela. "Did this reunion inspire you?"

"Yes," I clasped my wrist. "I know I haven't spent much time with you since I found my happy ending," my face lowered. "But I want to make it up to you."

"You've always been with me, Mum," she reached out. "You give great advice."

"But what else have I done?" I bent down. "I was so happy, I didn't realize you needed my support. All the trouble you've gotten into is my fault."

Her face lowered with mine. "Don't blame yourself," that too-mature firmness returned to it. "Crazy adventures are part of being in the magical world," she tried to chuckle. "I'm glad you want us to have some time together, just the two of us."

"I'm happy I finally want that with you," I looped my arm around her. I'd been so caught up having normal children and a husband who never sailed off, I forgot the wizard daughter I already had. I wouldn't let myself forget her again.

The End

—


	7. The Secret Library: The Tale of Tizzy

Episode 116: The Secret Library: The Tale of Tizzy—September 20, 1841

Rain hammered outside my bedroom window.

"I'm sorry we have to hang out indoors," I let in Ruby and Jade.

"The playdate must go on," Ruby clapped a fist to her chest.

"I'll start you off with some snacks," Baileywick came behind us with a tray of fruit slices, crackers, cheese, and pretzels.

"You can lay it down on the floor," I threw down pillows from my bed and the window seat. "We'll sit there."

Baileywick placed the tray in the middle of the room. "Ring the bell if you need anything else," he headed off.

Ruby, Jade, and I sprawled on the cushions.

"So, what do you want us to do?" I picked up an apple slice.

"We need to talk," Ruby stuck her knuckles under her chin.

"About what?" I stared at her firm face.

"About, I don't know…that thing you kept a secret from us for _three years?"_ She pushed herself up.

"Look, back then it was a magnet for danger," I lowered the slice. "I was so used to keeping everything magical about me hidden, I didn't want to tell anyone."

"Not even your best friends?" Red flared into Jade's face.

"Sofia, you told us you did magic when you got upset," Ruby held out her hand. "Why did you tell us about that if you wanted to keep your magic a secret?"

"Because I couldn't control it then," I heaved out. "I told you because I knew if I did, you wouldn't just freak out and give up on being friends with me."

"So, how much has gone on with you and that amulet?" Ruby's eyes jumped up and down.

"We're kind of…friends," I held up a finger.

 _"What?"_ Jade jerked back.

"But—how?" Ruby scratched her curls.

"It saved me, I saved it, we've been on all these adventures together, it just…happened," I flipped up my hands. "I know, it feels strange for me, too." Maybe even stranger on my end; the connection felt different than my other relationships.

"You have something weird going on," Jade studied the look in my eyes. "Is there a way we can better understand this? I mean, how many powers do you have? Your amulet's why you became that Protector thing and met those angels, right?"

"I did become a Protector because of my amulet," I touched it. "That was because—"

My amulet glowed blue.

"Because of the Secret Library," my eyes lifted to the mouse hole on the opposite wall.

"The Secret Library?" Ruby's eyes widened. "What's going on?"

"I have to go there," I stood up. "I'm its Storykeeper. I get unfinished stories and go off to give them happy endings."

"Do you write in endings?" Jade rose after me.

"I go on adventures," my face tensed.

 _"What?"_ Ruby jumped up. "We've gotta join you!"

"I-I don't think you can," I held out my arm. "I could get you in danger, and the entrance to the Secret Library is too small."

 _"Your_ entrance, that is," Amber snuck in. "Did I hear you're going on another amazing Secret Library mission?"

"Yes, but you heard me say—" I sputtered.

"Well, lucky for you," her eyes trailed to Ruby and Jade, _"I_ have a door in my room that's human-sized."

Merlin's mushrooms.

"Let's go to the Secret Library!" Jade pumped her fist.

My face clenched. "I don't want any of you to go with me," I threw out my arms. "You shouldn't get yourselves into trouble over what I do."

My amulet flashed blue again and tugged itself towards them.

"You want me to do this?" I grumbled down.

"Yep, something weird is _definitely_ going on," Ruby shook her head at Jade.

Amber led the way to her room.

Why did my amulet want us to go on a mission together? It was forcing me to tell my secrets recently. It hadn't been like this when Elena was in charge. Well, Elena and I hadn't really been friends the way the spirit and I were. Maybe the spirit had taken advantage of being in charge and close to me to get to know everyone else in my life. And it thought opening up would be good for me. To be honest, it _had_ lifted a little weight from my neck.

"Here we are," Amber held out a hand to the small fleur de lys crest on her wall. "Everyone gather around."

We drew close as she pressed the crest.

The wall swiveled and turned us around into the dark hallway leading down to the Secret Library.

The glow from my amulet expanded around me.

"Cool," Jade gaped.

"Whoa," Ruby drew forward. "What is this place?"

"This is the passageway down to the Secret Library," I began to climb down the creaking stairs. "You just have to follow me and Amber."

"This is kinda creepy," Jade stepped after us. "Good thing you have a magic light."

We descended the stairs to the stone path to the lake.

"What happens now?" Ruby peered into the water.

The light from my amulet shrunk with a flash.

"The boat shows up," I gazed into the fog.

Soon, bobbing noises touched our ears, and the crystal boat, decorated like my tiara, sailed forward from the mist.

"That is so pretty," Ruby clasped her hands. She and Jade jumped into the boat.

"Are we going to go on one of those waterfall splash trips?" Jade bounced in her seat as Amber and I climbed in.

"It's almost boring," Amber chuckled.

When we all sat down, the boat floated off to the teardrop-shaped door to the Secret Library. When it crossed a few yards of water, it thumped against the step from the door.

We climbed out and the door rolled open.

"Wow," Jade stared around the enormous chamber of books. "What's that?" She pointed to the glowing blue gateway.

"That's where books go when it's time for me to finish them," I held out my arm. "We have to sit down first," I headed to the bench.

"Okay," Ruby plopped on the ground with Jade on either side of the bench. "Now what?"

A blue star-like light pulsed from the gateway and erupted across the chamber.

Light swirled upwards across the shelves, and an orange book floated down from a low shelf on the left.

"This is amazing," she whispered.

The book sailed down to us and flipped open.

 _"The Tale of Tizzy?"_ She read aloud.

The book cartwheeled back and into the gateway.

Smoke hissed down the top of the gateway and down like sand in an hourglass.

The smoke and pulsing blue light morphed into a multicolored illustration of Tizzy, Ruby's fairy godmother.

Tizzy was wingless in the picture, marking the story beginning before she met Ruby and made her first child's dream come true.

 _"Once upon a time, there was a fairy godmother named Tizzy,"_ the Narrator spoke, _"Who wanted to earn her wings by making dreams come true. But while she was able to grant one wish, her inability to grant her wishes in the past has prevented her from gaining her true wings."_

The illustration transformed to one of a winged Tizzy looking glumly at other fairy godmothers.

While Tizzy's wings were small and transparent, the other fairy godmothers had large, glittering wings with the coloration of butterflies.

The illustration changed again, this time to two children. One was a girl in a green tutu, the other a boy in a blue hat with a pair of skis.

 _"But now, the All-Sports Event in the kingdom of Auriga has brought her first two children together, and if she does not take advantage of this potential second chance, she shall never become a true fairy godmother."_

"Tizzy told me about them!" Ruby scrambled up. "We've gotta help her get her real wings! Tizzy!" She threw up her head.

In a glittering yellow _pop_ of light, Tizzy appeared. "Ruby?" She blinked and jerked her head around the room. "Where are we? What's wrong?"

"You're in the Secret Library," I waved. "It's where unfinished books are kept to get happy endings."

"We saw you need help getting your real wings," Ruby took her hands.

"My—real wings?" She pulled back. "I already got my wings, and they do the job, even if they're a little small," her forced smile fell. "And plain."

"There's an All-Sports Event in Auriga right now," Ruby moved forward. "The kids you had before me are there trying to be a skier and a ballerina. You've got a second chance to make their dreams come true!"

Tizzy halted. "Is this real?"

"We heard it from the Narrator," I spoke up. "He always tells the truth."

"Well," Tizzy breathed in, "I do want to finally do a good job as a fairy godmother." She raised her wand and twirled it. "We're going to Auriga's All-Sports Event!"

Yellow sparkles swirled around us in a thick cloud.

When they parted, we stood in a wide silver field with painted lines and nets on either side.

Cheers and chatter spread in from the close distance.

"This sporting event is colder than I thought," Jade shivered.

"Auriga's a snowy country," Amber held her arms close. "There must be a lot of winter sports at this event."

"Well, Max-he's my skier kid-he _is_ here," Tizzy held out her hand. "Here you go," she waved her wand and summoned our coats and cloaks.

"Thanks," Jade pulled on her jacket.

—

Tizzy

We headed down the field towards the chatter. Soon, we stepped into crowds of people dressed in winter wear. Snowboarders, skiers, hockey players, ice dancers, people with ballet slippers in hand.

I caught a familiar blue coat and green ballet dress a few yards ahead. "There's Max and Tatiana," I flew forward. Would they like seeing me again? They wouldn't be too angry, would they? "Max! Tatiana!" I called.

They turned around, and their faces went rigid.

Tatiana's face was free of blood, but her nose was now crooked.

Max halted his skis more stiffly than before thanks to the metal in his body.

Tatiana spat out her words first. "What are you doing here?"

I tried to keep my smile. "I-I heard you were both here, and I wanted to make sure you do your best."

Max turned away from me. "We don't need your 'help.'"

"I know I messed up," I tried to hold out my hand.

 _"'Messed up?'"_ He jerked his head back. "Do you know how long it took for me to get back to championships after you dropped me off that cliff?"

Jade threw herself forward, eyes wide on me. "You _what?"_

"And my nose was straight before she dropped me after hovering me ten feet in the air," Tatiana pointed to her nose.

"Please," I breathed in, "I just want us to make up and finish our business. I can't get my real wings unless I make your dreams come true."

"So, this isn't some sweet, altruistic thing," she crossed her arms. "I'm sorry, but I think you can handle being stuck with small wings."

"It might give you a taste of what it's like to be me," Max shuffled away with Tatiana behind.

Ruby gaped at them, then back at me. "You didn't tell me it was that bad."

"I didn't want you to give up on me because of my big mistakes," my eyes lowered.

Sofia breathed in. "Okay, this is going to be harder than we thought. But we have to find some way to calm things down between you and your old kids."


	8. Back to the Birthday

Episode 117:Back to the Birthday—October 5, 1841

Clover

"I can't believe you have Sorcery tutoring the day before your birthday," I hopped after Sofia to Cedric's tower. My princess was growing like a weed! She'd be twelve _tomorrow?_ "I'll make sure you put your feet up first thing next morning," I raised a front toe.

Robin, Mia, and Whatnaught flew and scurried beside me.

"I'm glad you want to make sure I have a good birthday," she smiled. "I don't want to have the disastrous birthday I had last year," she shook her head.

"What happened?" I raised my paws.

"You guys accidentally ruined my birthday dress with a propeller plum," she raised her eyes.

Now I remembered.

"Then Crackle burned the balloons because she had the hiccups, James's flying coach destroyed the cake, Dad ripped my already-ruined dress when we danced, then I went to Tizzy, Ruby's fairy godmother, and wished to relive my birthday so that I could fix it," she counted on her fingers.

She wished to relive her birthday?

"I had to have thirty-eight birthday parties of trying to prevent disaster before I learned to accept it and think positive," she finished.

All those disasters were too much. "Still," I scratched the back of my ruff, "Do you wish you could just—go back in time and figure out how to prevent all those disasters from even happening?"

"I tried with my birthday wish," she raised her hands.

"Yes, but that was on your birthday itself," Robin lifted a wing. "You had to make split-second decisions. If you could go back to the day before, you might be able to prevent the disasters in advance."

"Well, what's done is done," Sofia approached Cedric's door and gave it a soft, but sharp knock. "Mr. Cedric?"

"A little to the left…and there!" Cedric's voice called through the keyhole. "Coming, Princess Sofia!"

There was a _clicking_ of low heels, then the arched wooden door swung open.

"Good morning, Mr. Cedric," Sofia waved to him.

"Here for your lesson, I see," Cedric traced over her robes. "Before we go outside to practice our combative spells, you should see what the king gave me for safekeeping." He stretched out an arm into the lair beyond.

As I followed Sofia into the stone room, my eyes were drawn at once to an upright full-length mirror framed by curling, carved wood.

"Dad gave you the Wishing Mirror?" Sofia's eyes widened as they followed mine.

"So that's what it's called," Cedric ran his hand across the top of the frame. "It grants wishes?"

"Yes," she nodded. "Dad stood in front of it and wished he were a baker, then the next day, he found that our family had swapped places with the baker's. We had to return to the castle to reverse the wish."

And I had to amulet-sit for a whole day.

"That sounds like quite the story," Cedric shook his head. "Well, I see why I was told to keep it safe. Shall we go outside and practice?"

"Sounds good to me," Sofia raised her head. "Should our animal helpers join us?"

"I don't think we'll be brewing any potions," Cedric rubbed his pointed chin. "They can stay inside if they'd like to."

Stay inside? My eyes drifted back to the mirror. If this mirror turned Sofia's family into bakers, maybe it could take me back in time.

"Do you want to see us practice?" Sofia bent down to me.

"Nah," I waved my paw. "I don't want to risk being hit by a stray hex. Besides, we ought to…review potions."

"Okay," Sofia's smile dropped a little. "See you soon," she turned around and headed out of the workshop, Cedric right behind her.

The door shut behind their backs.

"All right!" I hopped to the mirror. "Time to go back in time and save a birthday!"

"Wait a minute," Robin called me around. "You want to go back in time? What if there are two sets of us scampering and flying all over the castle?"

"You're right," my eyes drifted to an open page in Cedric's spell book; the animal-to-human transformation spell. An idea clicked in me. "But what if we make _two_ wishes?" I raised two front toes. "We wish to turn into humans at once, then we wish to instantly go back in time to the day before Sofia's eleventh birthday."

"Go as humans?" Robin lifted her eyes. "That's a good idea for disguises, but we should specify that we want to become maids and footmen in Enchancia Castle; that way, we'll _really_ blend in. What about telling the mirror a specific time we should arrive?"

"Good points," I grinned. "If we go as servants, we'll have to show up at five o'clock, when all the real servants get out of bed; that's when I hear Baileywick's morning gong through the floorboards. And if we go at five o' clock," more things clicked, "We'll have the whole day to fix the birthday party!"

"October 5, 1757, at five o' clock in the morning," Robin nodded. "Disguised as maids and footmen. That sound like a plan, you guys?"

"Oh, yeah," I saluted. "You up for it, Mia? Whatnaught?"

"It does seem like a good thing to do," Mia managed a nod.

Whatnaught gave an excited chitter.

"All right!" I pumped my paw. "Everyone to the mirror!"

Robin and Mia landed beside me, while Whatnaught scampered beside Mia.

"Okay," I took a deep breath. "I wish Robin, Mia, Whatnaught, and I instantly turned into maids and footmen of Enchancia Castle."

Sparkles of light emerged from the mirror and showered over us in a bright glow.

I shut my eyes from the light as a warm, pulling sensation spread through me. Was the wish working?

The glow receded, and I opened my eyes.

Cedric's workshop was now considerably smaller. The tables had shrunk to the level of my waist, and the ceiling had dropped some inches over our heads.

On my right stood a small, fair woman in a blue dress with an apron and a wavy crop of blonde hair.

On my left stood a taller, sturdier woman with thin, dark brown hair and a matching blue dress and apron.

To her left was a short, thin man with a mop of strawberry blonde curls and eager eyes over a rodent-like face.

"Mia? Robin? Whatnaught?" I stared the three over. Then, my eyes went back to the mirror, and a well-built brown-skinned man stared back at me. "What happened to my all my fur?" I ran a hand over my smooth head. I traced over my cravat, tailcoat, gloves, tight black trousers, and polished shoes. "I can't believe we're really people," I half-squealed. "Now that we all look like servants in the castle," I turned back to the mirror, "I wish Robin, Mia, Whatnaught, and I immediately traveled back in time to October 5, 1757 at five o'clock in the morning outside the servants' quarters in Enchancia Castle."

Glowing sparkles popped all over the mirror, and grew until they covered its entire surface. The light stretched out and pulled us through the glass into a dim hallway lit by the early dawn.

"Did that wish work?" Robin rubbed her arm.

I stared around the hall, my frame throbbing. We stood before the kitchen.

 _Ding, ding._ The sound of a distant clock chime turned my head. A grandfather clock leaned against the wall beside Mia, its hands pointed right at five o'clock. Well, I didn't have sensitive rabbit ears anymore. _Ding, ding, ding._

But a _gong_ through the kitchen door still rattled me.

"Let's get the birthday party prepared!" Baileywick threw the door open, one hand holding a gong and mallet. "Make it work!"

At least twenty maids and footmen filed through the door.

When they passed us, Baileywick's eyes glanced about and stopped at us. "I haven't seen you before," he stepped forward. "Did King Roland accept your advertisements?"

What were advertisements?

"King Roland hired us from Dunwiddie Village just for the party," Robin raised her head. "I'm Miss Robin, this is Mia, and this is Mr. Clover and Mr. Whatnaught," she pointed us all out.

"I see," Baileywick laid down his gong upon a side table. "If you're extra staff hired just for Princess Sofia's birthday, you'd better get busy."

I did love food, so… "I'll help you cook up the birthday feast in the kitchen, Mr. Baileywick," I bowed. Maybe I'd find out ways to save the party there. "How old is Princess Sofia turning?"

"She'll be eleven tomorrow," Baileywick's eyes lit up.

The second wish had been granted!

"I'll go see what I can do in the courtyard," Robin stuck out her firm breast.

"And Mr. Whatnaught and I can see if there are any other little things we need to do to make tomorrow perfect," Mia took his shoulder.

"Splendid!" Baileywick clapped his hands. "Come into the kitchen, Mr. Clover," he strode back into the once-vast room. "Princess Amber should be joining us soon to help with the decorations and the birthday cake."

The birthday cake? Too bad I'd have to wait until tomorrow to enjoy it.

—

Robin

I headed out of the side door of the kitchen into the wide, square courtyard. I couldn't believe I was doing this. I'd let Clover turn me into a maid and send me back in time to save Sofia's birthday? This was a disaster in the making. Still, better try and fail than just give up. I followed a small line of maids and footmen to the wide, tiled courtyard.

What exactly did we have to prevent? "Crackle had the hiccups, which made her burn the balloons," my eyes trailed up. "How do I save the balloons?"

Ribbons and poles formed a loose gate around the flagstoned area, the maze to the secret garden just beyond.

The maze. That was it. "Hello," I tapped the shoulder of a familiar maid ahead of me. "Are you Marcy?"

"Yes?" She turned around. "I'm Marcy, all right. Are you a new maid?"

"I am," I smiled. "I'm Miss Robin. I'm just here for the party, though. Would it be all right if we had the maze open?" I glanced back at it. "It could be a birthday game, and if a few tables, chairs, and ribbons were moved to the garden, people could get away from the party noise."

Not to mention the lake would provide plenty of water for a hiccuping dragon.

"I do believe that's a fine idea," she smiled. "Suzette!" She waved another familiar maid over. "Can you help me move this ribbon and poles away from the maze's entrance?"

"You want to change the layout?" Suzette blinked.

"This party-planner has the wonderful idea that we should use the maze as a birthday game, and move a few chairs and decorations to the garden," Marcy gestured to me.

"In that case," she strode over to one of the poles, "I'll untie these ribbons while you take care of the poles. Should we move the piñata to the garden, too?"

The piñata? If it was moved to the garden, Crackle might torch it!

"No," I threw up my hand. "The piñata will probably draw too much noisy attention. It should stay where it is," I pointed to the purple papier-mâché pegasus hanging from a tree limb above the lower left corner of the courtyard.

"Understood," Suzette began to undo the ribbon in front of the maze.

"Thanks for letting us come early to plan this out, Miranda!" A familiar young voice came from behind.

I turned to see Ruby dart into the courtyard with a bunch of purple balloons.

Jade and Miranda hurried right beside her.

"What are you doing?" Miranda stopped at us, her eyes on the opened gate.

"We thought the maze would make a wonderful birthday game," Marcy curtsied.

"And the garden beyond it would be good for those who'd like a break," I gave a clumsy curtsy beside her.

"That does sound like a good idea," she raised her eyes. "Are you new here?"

"I'm Miss Robin," I chuckled. "I'm a party-planner who showed up just for today."

"Should we use some of our balloons to mark the spots of the maze?" Jade raised a balloon.

"You don't need to," I waved my hand quickly. "They can all hang on the veranda."

"How'd you know that's what we were thinking?" Ruby headed to the veranda.

"I guess party-planners think alike," I gave a shrug.

—

Clover

This was incredible. I was human! I could reach the highest counters without climbing up, I could hold a knife to cut vegetables, and no one told me to get out of the kitchen! My wishes had worked, and I was going to save Sof's birthday party! The only problem of being a human servant was that I couldn't eat anything on the table. Every time I tried to grab a few blueberries or pieces of carrot, Baileywick shot me a look.

The door to the courtyard opened, and Robin stuck her head in.

I had to do a double take to recognize her. At least her nose looked like a beak.

"How is the work in the courtyard going?" Baileywick turned to her.

"Good," she gave a smile. "I opened up the maze to be a birthday game and to let people have a break in the back garden. Is that all right?"

"I see no problem with opening the courtyard," he raised his shoulders. "Princess Sofia wanted everyone together, but I'm sure she'll like what you did."

"Everything seems set out there," she stepped inside. "Are there any tables to move out to prepare the scene?"

"We're still finishing lunch," he gave me another warning look as I edged a hand towards a platter. "When we're done and Princess Amber arrives, we can discuss the birthday cake." He paused. "If the maze is open, it and the back garden should be decorated. You should gather some servants and your other two party-planners for that."

"I will," she nodded. "You won't mind if there are no balloons in the back garden, will you? I thought they might distract from the flowers and the view of the lake."

"I can work with that," he raised his head. "Everything just has to be splendid."

"Not to worry," she waved her finger. "There will be plenty of big ribbons." She ducked out of the kitchen.

Robin had opened the maze? How would that help? Then, it clicked. That lake in the back garden, and how she didn't want balloons; she wanted Vivian to bring Crackle there to drink off her hiccups. She _was_ the smartest one of the group. Thanks to her genius, the balloons were saved.

"I'll help you out, Robin!" I charged after her. "I mean, _Miss_ Robin." I had to return the favor and get away from Baileywick's dagger look.

"I'm glad to see you want to help here," she turned to me. "Is this because you don't want Baileywick to glare at you for trying to steal food again?" She gave me a knowing smile.

"Yeah," I flipped up my hands. "And I want to thank you for that brilliant idea."

"Well, the maze is right here," she held out her arm to it. "Why not put it to use? It did earn Sofia a gold star for her first royal tea party. A lot of people will like it, especially Crackle," her eyes lifted.

The entrance doors opened again, and Amber skipped down the steps.

"Is everyone ready to prepare my favorite sister's party?" She gazed over us.

"Absolutely," I stepped forward and puffed out my chest. "I'm Mr. Clover, one of four new party-planners here to make tomorrow Princess Sofia's best birthday so far!"

"Party-planners?" Her eyes widened. "Baileywick gave me quite the surprise. I have so many ideas to present to you," she spread out her arms. "I hope they're all manageable."

"Let's hear them," I gave her a smile. I knew from recent little adventures that Amber had a few ideas worth listening to.

"First, I want an enormous castle cake that looks just like Enchancia Castle, only in purple, Sofia's favorite color," her eyes glistened. "Can you do that?"

"I know you love your sister a lot, Your Majesty," I pointed to Amber. "So, my pals and I are all behind you. _Let's make this party great, for my favorite princess of all,"_ I spun around with the lunch tray. _"If we all work together, there's no way that it can fall."_

 _"We're going to make it bigger than a party for her has been before,"_ Amber raised her arms. _"Lots of balloons and a birthday cake that can barely get through the door."_

 _"We're gonna save the party, we're gonna save the day,"_ Mia, Robin, and I sang. _"While sometimes things can happen, for a big, bad thing, we say no way! We're gonna save the party, we're gonna save the fun. If there's a tomorrow to rescue, it's definitely this one."_

 _"Let's be ready for everything,"_ Robin took Whatnaught's checklist, _"Let's all be prepared, so if anything happens, we will not be scared."_

 _"We should all remember back-up plans, everything just in case,"_ Mia twirled. _"To make sure folks don't run into each other, let's give this party lots of space!"_

 _"We're gonna save the party, we're gonna save the day,"_ Mia, Robin, and I pushed the tables away from each other, creating wider aisles. _"While sometimes things can happen, for a big, bad thing, we say no way! We're gonna save the party, we're gonna save the fun. If there's a tomorrow to rescue, it's definitely this one."_

"Whoops!" Marcy tripped while carrying a small cupcake tray.

One of the large cupcakes fell out and _splatted_ onto Amber's bodice.

"My gown!" She gasped and turned around. "I need to get changed," she waved to Robin.

That lit a candle in me. Sofia could just change her gown after it got stained by the propeller plum. She didn't have to come to her own party in a ruined dress.

"Of course, Princess Amber," Robin handed Whatnaught his checklist and darted after her. "But I'm one of the party-planners, not a maid."

Amber halted. "Can you still unlace me?"

"Yes," she gave a quick nod. "On that, I just want to know—what do you do if something bad happens to your dress in your room?"

"I have a bell rope that I pull to call the maids," Amber raised a finger. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering," she raised her shoulders. "Thank you for telling me."

Whatnaught scribbled a picture of Sofia in a stained dress, pulling a rope, then drew an image of human Mia and Robin beside a happy Sofia in a different gown.

"You got it," I gave him a thumbs-up. _"Always have a spare plan on hand, because you never know if something will happen that might ruin the show."_

 _"I think we're gonna do it,"_ Mia cheered at the picture, _"We might really succeed at rescuing Sofia's birthday party!"_

 _"We're gonna save the party, we're gonna save the day,"_ Mia and I danced around the courtyard. _"While sometimes things can happen, for a big, bad thing, we say no way! We're gonna save the party, we're gonna save the fun. If there's a tomorrow to rescue, it's definitely this one."_

 _"We're gonna save the party,"_ Robin strode back into the courtyard with Amber, who now wore her graduation gown.

 _"We're gonna save the party,"_ Mia skipped around with balloons.

 _"We're gonna save Sofia's party…"_ I brought it home. _"So it will be really fun!"_

We did a final dance and cheered. _"Yes, it will!"_

Tomorrow was gonna be great.

"Let's tie ribbons all over the secret garden," Mia waved Suzette, Marcy, and Violet along. "But we'll keep the original yellow ribbons to mark the path, of course."

I scanned the courtyard, a checklist in my head.

There was nothing wrong with the games, especially now that Crackle would be at the lake.

It was just James's model flying coach. It had flown out of control, and Rex had chased it onto the tables, destroying everything. The coach had to be stopped. Someone needed to be there with the magic to halt it. And I knew just the Royal Sorcerer for the job.

"What's next?" Robin turned to me.

"We need to get to Cedric's," I strode off. "He's the only one who can stop the flying coach. He has to attend the party."

"Sofia will love it if he comes," her eyes brightened. "But let's tell him he doesn't have to perform parlor tricks, all right?"

"I was gonna say the same thing," I gave her a thumbs-up.

Soon, we climbed up the curling stone stairs to the gargoyles and arched wooden door.

As soon as I knocked, Cedric threw the door open. "What is it, Princess Sofia—who are you?" His eyes widened and sharpened on us.

"We're, um, Mr. Clover and Miss Robin," I shifted my weight. "We're party-planners who came here to make sure Princess Sofia's party is perfect."

"What do you want me to do?" He crossed his arms. "I already enchanted a model coach. What's next?"

"We'd like you to be at the party," Robin's face firmed. "Princess Sofia will like that, and you can help if any trouble happens. I mean, what if the coach flies out of control?"

Cedric paused, face furrowed. "I could check that. But I don't want to be stuck with a hyperactive crowd for hours," he shook his finger.

"The back garden's open for you to get away from noise," she batted her eyelashes.

"But if I come to the party," his eyes lowered, "King Roland will ask me to do something useless like making it rain confetti."

"You don't have to perform any party tricks," I waved my hand. "And there will be lots of games to entertain people. No one's gonna pressure you into anything."

"Well, this party will be for Princess Sofia," he raised his eyes, "And if there's a quiet spot…I will attend," he held up his right hand.

Yes! "Thank you so much, Cedric," I spread my arms. "Princess Sofia will be really happy."

We turned away from his door and bounded down the steps.

"I can't believe we did it!" Robin squealed. "The party's saved!"

"What were you guys up to?" Mia strolled up to us with Whatnaught at her side.

"We got Cedric to come to the party," Robin puffed out her chest. "That flying coach is going to be stopped."

"Fantastic!" She clasped her hands. "Now, all we need to do is to make sure the birthday cake is perfect."

"Oh, yeah," my eyes glistened. The last and best part. Baileywick said Amber would come to the kitchen to help with the cake. We'd have to make sure her vision was manageable. "Any ideas to start off with?" I led the way to the kitchen.

"We know Amber likes things to be really big and elaborate," Mia's eyes lifted. "If we keep the cake small, it'll be less likely to fall over and make a mess."

"Not to mention Sofia likes things small," Robin nodded.

"But we want this party to be great," I waved my hand. "We can't make the best part mediocre."

"But everything has to be under control," she gripped her hands.

She certainly had a point. My gears turned. How to compromise? "Okay, how about a medium cake? Small enough to be handled well, but big enough to make an impression and feed a lot of people."

She paused. "I think that'll work."

Great!

A side door opened, and Sofia entered with Miranda.

This was our chance to make the perfect cake and remind her about the bell rope.

"Hey, Sof!" The call was automatic. "I mean, Princess Sofia!"

She turned around. "Do you need help?"

"We're going to help Princess Amber and Baileywick with your birthday cake tomorrow, Your Majesty," Mia curtsied. "We'd like you to join us."

"I can't," she stepped back. "I'd like the cake to be a surprise."

"I know that's important, Princess Sofia," Robin nodded, "But I heard you and Princess Amber have different ideas about parties. You should see her ideas to make sure you're on the same page."

Sofia paused. "You're right," her lips pressed together. "I'll join you. See you later, Mum," she waved to Miranda and joined us.

"On Princess Amber," Mia's eyes focused as she resumed the path to the kitchen. "Has she told you about a rope in your room?"

"A rope?" She blinked.

"It's used to call maids if you need help," she held out her hand. "So, if your animal friends stain your dress with a propeller plum, just pull the rope, and we'll come right up and change your gown."

"I've never used that rope," Sofia's eyes lowered. "But I'll remember that if it happens," she chuckled.

"And here's the kitchen," I pushed open the pointed door.

We returned to the large, grimy hall of a room to find it still bustling.

Baileywick and Amber stood in the middle of it all, in front of a table full of baking ingredients.

"Should the icing be pink or purple?" Amber's eyes jumped between two sheets of colored paper. "Pink's the classic princess color, but purple…"

"Hi, Amber," Sofia chirped.

"Sofia," she jerked around. "I didn't know you'd be here."

"Some of the staff told me we should work together," she gestured back to us. "So I can make sure you aren't making the cake have a hundred layers."

"Oh," Amber lifted a sheet of paper and immediately tore it up.

"I'm glad you agree," Baileywick's shoulders loosened. "Those four are new party-planners, Princess Sofia," he pointed to us.

"Party-planners?" She scanned us. "Nice to meet you."

"So," Amber drew her eyes back, "How about the color of the icing? Pink or purple?"

"Purple," Sofia raised her finger after a pause.

"Thanks," she crumpled up the pink paper and tossed it into a wicker wastebasket. "Now that the color's settled, what do you think of this cake?" She sketched a picture of Enchancia Castle on a silver platter. "It'll just fill up a whole lunch table."

"It's pretty big," Sofia tugged her chain.

"I know," she threw up her hands. "But it's going to be amazing."

Ooh…but downsizing tended to avoid disasters. "It might be too big for the servants to carry," my face tensed. "Could it work smaller?"

"I'm sorry, but it can't," she drew back. "Size is the best way to display."

She was right. But an idea lit in me. If the cake had a lid on it, James couldn't eat it early. And if Rex still crashed across the table, he'd knock over the cake when it was covered. The cover would only rattle it, and the icing would just get on the steel, not on the table. "You know," I scratched my bald head, "If the cake was small enough to be covered, you could show it off like a magic trick." I grabbed a tray with a large square cover, and threw up the cover with a sweeping gesture. _"Presto!_ Pretend your castle cake's there," I looked at the empty tray.

"That…actually might work," she raised her shoulders.

"I like it, too," Sofia smiled. "It'll be a fun surprise."

"I also thought it could keep hungry fingers off your cake too soon," I returned the tray and cover to the shelf.

"I can't have that," Amber shook her head. "All right," she lifted her hand, "But while the castle cake will be smaller, it will be supremely fancy."

That sounded like a lot of toppings and icing. I could roll with it. "So, a cake small enough to just fit on a trolley?"

"Exactly," she yanked off another sheet of parchment and sketched again. "What do you think about this, Sofia?" She held up a picture of the final birthday cake, covered in curly purple frosting.

It sat on a cobalt-draped trolley, and Amber stood beside it, holding the square cover above the cake.

"I love it," Sofia clasped her hands. "Especially if the cake's made of a few little cakes."

"That'll make it easier for the oven," I threw open the pantry and brought down the eggs and flour. "Hey! Chef Andre!" I turned his head.

"What is it?" He strode over.

"We have a castle cake to make," Amber held out the drawing. "Made of…five small cakes," her eyes narrowed the towers. "It'll be small enough to fit on a trolley under our largest silver cover," she pointed to the other parts of the picture.

"This is quite manageable," Andre took the picture from her.

"Sofia and the party-planners helped keep things from getting too big," pink flushed to her cheeks.

"But I know you'll want plenty of icing on this cake," his eyes twinkled with a knowing look.

"Absolutely," she swept out her arm.

—

Mia

The next morning, after fiddling with clothes, we hurried after the servants into the kitchen. Did everything we did yesterday work?

The early morning scene was a rush.

Servants darted left and right across the kitchen.

"Make it work perfectly, everyone!" Baileywick's eyes jumped from his watch to the staff. "The finest lilac tablecloths on the rolling tables!"

Suzette, Marcy, and Violet draped three wheeled tables with purple cloths and trimmed them with pale lilac and cobalt ribbons.

"We're short a tablecloth, Sir," Violet's eyes tensed as they went to the bare fourth table, and then to Baileywick.

"My goodness," his eyes widened. "We must think of something."

"We can find a new tablecloth that's good enough," I scanned the folded tablecloths. "How about this one?" I drew out a gold-trimmed cobalt tablecloth with handles.

"It matches the smaller ribbons," he shrugged. "Let's see if it works."

I threw the cloth over the last table and raised the handles. "Are they ready to be filled, Mr. Baileywick?" I saluted. Being a maid really was fun.

"They are," his eyes twinkled. "Excellent improvising."

"Let's make that the cake table," Clover pointed to the cobalt-covered trolley. "Because that's the best part."

"More than the presents?" I giggled.

"Hey, you get gifts on Wassailia, but not a special cake," he held up his hands.

"I guess you're right," I shrugged.

The kitchen door opened, and Mrs. Hanshaw strolled in with a large box of party hats. "Ruby and Jade made these last night," she handed the box to Baileywick.

"They all have Sofia's face on them," he remarked with a chortle. "Take these out and put them on a table," he handed off the box to Whatnaught.

Whatnaught gave a quick nod and started to pull out party hats.

Baileywick took the birthday dress from Mme. Colette and darted off to Sofia's room.

In a few minutes, a gong would echo from Sofia's room. Then, it would be my time to shine as volunteer staff.

"Let's get that cake down to that trolley," Clover opened the pantry.

I stared over the five-piece castle cake. "I don't think moving this will be easy," my mouth tightened.

"Let's do it in trips," Robin reached out her arms. "Mia, Clover, can you move those two smaller cakes in front first?"

"Got it," Clover lifted out his cake.

"Be careful with this," Robin handed down my cake.

Everything stiffened as the weight squared upon my hands.

I half-trucked, half-tiptoed to the trolley, and at last laid my cake next to Clover's.

"Let's move that over here to set up the turrets," he helped me push my cake to a corner.

"I need two more hands for the big cake," Robin called us back over.

We carefully lifted down the central birthday cake from the pantry and lowered it in front of the two small cakes on the trolley.

"And that just leaves the two last cakes in the rear," I hurried back and gently eased down my cake from the shelf.

"Don't forget to put on the cover," Clover picked up his cake.

"I've got it right here," Robin pulled out the shelf of cake covers and heaved up the largest square one.

"We'll help you with that," I lowered my cake in its front corner.

As soon as Clover laid down his cake, we joined Robin and lifted the cover over the edible masterpiece.

"Done!" Robin threw up her hands. "One cake rescued and ready as a surprise!"

A _bong_ rang down from the second princess suite into the kitchen.

Sofia's birthday dress just got splattered with a propeller plum.

"I'm going to fix this," I hurried off. After darting down a hall, up a staircase, and down another corridor, I skidded into Sofia's bedroom.

Sofia stood beside her bell rope, her eyes down at a large, purple-stained hole in her birthday dress.

The animal versions of Clover, Robin, Whatnaught, and I sat upon her bureau. Hopefully they wouldn't think I was familiar.

"Thanks for coming," Sofia let go of the rope. "Is there anything you can do?"

"It'll take magic to fix the dress," I tutted down at its hole, then my eyes rose to the wardrobe a little behind her. "We'll have to find something else."

"How about my regular dress?" She opened her walk-in closet. "Its shorter skirt might make it easier for me to play party games." She darted inside, and after a few moments, stepped out in the short gown she often wore. She still wore her fire opal earrings, but her hair was loose.

Her birthday dress and tiara hung in either hand.

"Princess Sofia," I raised my shoulders, "You look even more like a birthday girl."

"Thanks," more color came to her cheeks as she laid her birthday tiara upon the bureau. "I guess today will be great after all."

"If something goes wrong, you find a way to make it better," I took the torn dress from her. "I'll take this to Cedric."

After dropping the gown on Cedric's table, I scurried back into the kitchen and slid in front of Clover as he piled a table with presents.

"Mia! Did you save the party dress?" He plopped down a purple-wrapped box.

"I think so," I panted. "The dress from Mme. Colette's ruined, but Sofia changed, and I took the dress to Cedric."

"So, what's she in now?" He laid down a hatbox wrapped with orange, star-studded paper.

"She put on her regular dress," I joined his work. "I know it's not as special."

"Hey, it's fine," he waved it off. "It's—actually kind of funny," he shook his head.

"What do you mean?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Before Baileywick gave Sofia that birthday dress, I imagined her in her usual gown," his eyes trailed up. "I guess Sofia's foresight has been rubbing off on me. Well, now that the dress has been changed," he laid down the last gift that could fit on the trolley, "What's next?"

"Everyone bring the birthday tables out to the courtyard!" Baileywick called across the kitchen. "Party hats, punch bowl, and birthday cake on the right side, gifts on the left side."

Clover strode to the hidden cake. "Let's see if this works."

"Where's Robin?" I pushed the table of party hats along.

"She's outside helping with the balloons," he looked over his shoulder. "I have a feeling she made sure Crackle's in the back garden."

Sure enough, we pushed the tables into the courtyard to find it vacant aside from James, Amber, Rex, Robin, and Cedric.

All the purple balloons with Sofia's face on them hung high on the veranda.

"Thanks for getting Crackle away from those balloons," I smiled up at Robin.

"Did you save Sofia's dress?" She gazed back at me.

"She changed into her usual gown; Cedric will fix the one Mme. Colette gave her," I raised my shoulders.

"There's a birthday dress I need to fix?" Cedric stiffened.

"Don't worry about it, Mr. Cedric," Clover waved his hand. "You need to be here to look out for any emergencies that could happen now. You can fix up the dress when you return to your workshop after the party."

"All right," he breathed out and traced over the courtyard.

"Mia," Robin's whisper yanked my eyes to her.

"What is it?" I blinked.

"I realized something," her eyes lifted. "When Cedric mends the dress, it won't have plum polka dots."

Would it being plainer come in handy someday?

"And now Sofia's in her normal dress?" She stared down.

"Clover saw it coming," my eyes drifted to him.

She paused. "Mia, you're a genius," she grasped my shoulders.

"I am?" I pulled away. "About what?"

"Roland will tear Sofia's gown in the father-daughter dance," she threw out her hands. "Now that Sofia's in her normal outfit, his foot will catch on a seam of her overskirt. We can fix that up right away."

"Which means the party will be even better," my insides lightened. "Well, Sofia chose to wear her normal dress—it wasn't my idea."

"She does often know when trouble might happen," her eyes drifted up. "Do you need a little help with the tables?" She turned to the rest of us.

"You have to move those to the right side of the courtyard," Clover pulled his gift trolley to the left.

"Should we cover the party hats?" I looked down at my table. "And what about the punch bowl? What if Cedric can't stop the coach, and Rex chases it?"

"The punch bowl won't be a big loss," Robin waved me off. "And the party hats can just be picked up and straightened out."

"But what if some get sprayed with punch?" I clutched my hands.

"We'll wipe them off," she smiled. "Besides, losing the party hats won't be that bad. I saved the balloons, and the cake's covered," she _dinged_ her finger against the silver lid. "We just have to wait for Sofia to show up and open James's gift."

Would it all work?

The main doors opened, and out came Ruby and Jade, leading Sofia.

"Even Tizzy, my fairy godmother was stumped!" Ruby smiled. "Good thing Jade always comes through with the big ideas."

"So we made," Jade arced her hand out to the veranda, "Just for you…"

"Ta-da!" Ruby waved her balloon.

"Wow," Sofia stared over the veranda.

"All the balloons and party hats have your face painted on them," Ruby arced her arm over my table. "Because you're our favorite person!"

"I love it," Sofia lifted a pink hat and spun around with it. "Thank you."

Amber's chuckle pulled their eyes to her. "Sofia, I just noticed," she pointed to a large painting of Sofia mounted behind the party hat table. "You're dressed just like your picture!"

"I was going to wear something different, but a propeller plum splattered my gown," she flipped up her hands. "Where's Vivian?" Her eyes scanned around. "Yesterday she told me she'd come early."

"Vivian and Crackle are already here," Jade pointed a thumb to the maze, "But Crackle has the hiccups, so they're by the lake until she's swallowed them down. One of the party-planners thought she might scorch the balloons," she looked at Robin.

"That would be awful," Sofia shuddered. "I'm glad the maze is part of my party."

"I can't believe it actually worked," Amber swept up behind her. "And the party-planners also knew putting a lid on the cake would help," her eyes went to James.

"It's like they knew I would try to eat it," he raised a clean hand. "But wait until you see what I got you, Sofia," he reached back behind him. "Happy birthday!" He held out a large, lumpy package bound with orange ribbon.

Sofia undid the ribbon, and the tissue paper fell away to reveal a miniature coach.

 _Don't take a deep breath, don't tense up,_ I thought low to myself.

"Oh, it's fantastic, James," she scooped up the coach. "Thanks!"

"I made it and Cedric enchanted it," James held his arm out. "So it'll fly for hours!"

The coach flew up into the air and spiraled off to the distance.

Cedric's eyes followed its path, and he whipped out his wand. _"Accio!"_

The coach zipped backwards into his hand.

He tapped it with his wand. "And this is why you should be patient when I'm casting spells," he gave James a sharp look.

"Sorry," he lowered his head.

Now Rex wouldn't chase the coach across the tables! The party hats and punch bowl were saved. And there was no doubt the cake was saved, too.

Roland and Miranda strode into the scene. _"Happy birthday, Sofia!"_

"Are you excited for your big father-daughter dance?" Roland held out his arm.

"Yes," Sofia nodded with a smile.

"What is _this?"_ Mme. Colette rushed forward. "Princess Sofia, why are you not wearing your birthday dress?"

"It got a propeller plum on it," she lowered her head. "It's in Mr. Cedric's workshop right now. One of the party-planners helped me change into this gown instead."

"I guess they know you can make things can come around from bad times," Miranda raised her shoulders.

"At least your gown matches your portrait," Colette gestured to it.

"I know," Sofia chuckled. "It's perfect."

"Baileywick," Roland turned to him, "Let the rest of Sofia's guests in."

"Right away, Sire," Baileywick bowed in front of a crowd behind a gate of ribbons. He unclipped a ribbon and raised it to let the masses in. "Gifts go on the table to your left, and games are to your right!"

The children charged into the courtyard with squeals and cheers. Once they all burst past, Baileywick was tangled in ribbon.

"Enjoy," he wheezed.

"Okay, Sofia changed her dress, the balloons, cake, punch bowl, and party hats are safe, Crackle doesn't have a pin in her rear," Clover counted off on his fingers. "Now what?"

"Sofia," Roland stepped down to her, "Ready for our dance?"

"Absolutely," she took his hand.

They walked back into the stone area of the courtyard.

"And now," Baileywick spread his arm over the crowd as he stood on a platform in front of the band, "The royal father-daughter dance!"

A light fiddle tune played as Roland and Sofia waltzed.

Then Roland's heel came forward, caught Sofia's overskirt, and yanked the pearl trim from the fabric with a _rip._

A _gasp_ resounded over everyone, and the music halted.

"Oh no," Sofia lifted her torn skirt.

 _"Ah!"_ Colette wobbled backwards into James's arms.

"Mme. Colette!" Amber fanned her face.

"It's okay!" Sofia threw out her hand. "It's on a seam. I can fix it!"

Robin was right.

"Bring over a sewing kit, Violet," Baileywick sent the lady's maid off.

Violet soon hurried back with a box. After a few tense minutes, the rip in Sofia's dress was gone.

"The fashion crisis is over!" Mme. Colette pushed herself up.

"Yes!" Clover pumped his fist. "The birthday party is saved!"

"Things do really come around if you make them better," Sofia twirled around.

Something heavy thrust itself from my gut, leaving a strange hollowness. "Is that it?" I blinked.

"That's it," he shook his head with a smile. "No hiccuping dragon, no out of control coach, no finger in the cake, the dresses are fixed…it's time to go home."

Back to our own time. Er, _forward_ to it. "Our work is done, Baileywick," I drew up to him. "We have to go back to our village."

"I hope you help another party of ours soon," he shook our hands.

"Maybe we will," Clover dropped his hand.

—

Clover

"The Wishing Mirror's still chained up in the attic," I led the way back into the castle. Sure enough, when we climbed up to the attic and I opened the door, I found the mirror standing in the corner, draped in manacles.

We stepped towards it, our frames firm.

My next two wishes hung bright in my mind. "I wish we went back to October 5, 1758, in Cedric the Great's workshop at four o'clock in the afternoon at once," I ordered.

Light spread out from the mirror again, pulled us through, and back into the stone chamber lit by the late afternoon sun.

No Sofia and Cedric yet.

"I wish we immediately became animals again," I took the opportunity.

Sparkles erupted from the mirror and shrunk us back to ourselves.

"I'm gonna miss being human," I gazed down at my paws. It was fun being tall.

"Well, I'm happy I can fly again," Robin flapped up. "I'm glad your idea worked great," she gave me a smile.

"Hey, we all worked together," I shrugged.

The door opened.

"What are you doing?" Cedric strode in first. "You weren't playing with that mirror, were you?"

"Don't worry," I waved my paw, "We're done."

"I'll talk to them," Sofia bent down. "What do you mean by 'done?'"

"We used the mirror to turn into humans and travel back in time to save your last birthday!" I splayed my forelegs.

"You saved my last birthday?" She stepped back. "Are you saying it was originally a disaster?"

"You have no idea," I waved a front toe.

"There was a lot that could've gone wrong," her eyes lowered. Then, they focused. "The party-planners getting me to work with Amber, Mr. Cedric at the party, Crackle going to the maze, that maid reminding me about the bell rope…all of that was _you?"_ A smile broadened across her face.

"Hey," I shrugged, "Lots of folks would go back in time for someone like you."

"Maybe you can help out with this birthday," she chuckled.

"Absolutely," I saluted. "We don't want you to have a bad party again."

"But if things happen, I know we can make it better," she opened the door.

With that, we headed out of Cedric's workshop.

The End

—


	9. Magical Midterms

Episode 118:Magical Midterms—October 11, 1841

Sofia

Mr. Cedric tapped the tip of his wand upon his book easel.

Amber and I sat upon stools at the potions table, as if the workshop were a classroom I'd just left.

"Today," he levitated papers from his desk and lowered them upon the easel, "The first official meeting of the Amulet Research Club is in session. Before our discussion and research together begins, there are a few rules to go over."

We came up with them after Amber told Mr. Cedric what she had learned from Cassandra and started the club.

"I, Cedric the Great, am the leader of this group," he pointed to himself. "Princess Sofia is the treasurer, Princess Amber is the secretary, meaning she will be handling this paperwork," his wand jumped to her, then to the sheets of parchment upon the easel, "And Clover is our club's familiar and mascot," he pointed to him. "This club exists for the study and protection of the Amulet of Avalor," his wand lifted a book open to an illustration of it. "None of us can speak of its powers to anyone outside this room who does not know of it, especially those who lack our deepest trust."

"Close friends and well-meaning teachers may be exceptions," Amber's eyes went to me.

I'd still give Jun, Dahlia, and Professor Rubin time.

"Princess Amber," Cedric turned to her, "I heard you found quite a bit from that book on Maruvian jewels."

"I did," her eyes brightened. "The amulet's real, Maruvian name is the Drop of Magic."

"The Drop of Magic?" Mr. Cedric scribbled it down. "This may expand my research—I mean, _our_ research," he quickly corrected. "Is that it?"

"No," Amber swept out her hand. "Not only does it have a real name, it's the most powerful Maruvian opal! It can summon princesses because the sorceress who made it dedicated it to the wives and daughters of the chiefs," she continued, "And everyone's after it because it doesn't need a special spot to work."

That's what I overheard. "Did you find out anything else?"

"The connection to princesses spreads to everyone they like and don't like," she held up two fingers. "And the amulet can connect to other gems. You were right about being half-sure that the amulet came from the Mystic Isles," she pointed to me. "Its silver and upper jewels are Maruvian."

"The chain was probably made after the amulet," my eyes drifted to Mr. Cedric's book. "But I think the pin was set later." Was my old chain the amulet's original one?

"The Maruvians didn't seem like brooch people," she scribbled down on the notes. "The pin must've been set by the Galdizian conquerors who turned Maru into Avalor."

"Speaking of Avalor," Mr. Cedric's eyes narrowed, "How exactly was Princess Elena trapped in the amulet?"

"Elena was trapped because the amulet's original spirit took a Killing Curse meant for her," I touched my amulet. "When the spirit died, it pulled Elena into the amulet to take its place."

"Then why didn't you become the new spirit when you freed Elena?" His eyes narrowed.

"A new spirit entered the amulet before Dad gave it to me," I stroked the stone. "I never sensed Elena; something else reached out to me instead. I didn't exactly see it when I was in the amulet, but I felt its warmth all around me. When our magic came together to defeat Vor, it felt…amazing," I breathed out.

"I felt its warmth when I freed you," his eyes focused. "Our magic touched. I can see why you're close."

Was that why he gave me back my amulet? Because he knew a bit of what my life was like?

"But Elena said she chose you the day you became a princess," Amber curled in her fingers.

"I'm wondering if she just wanted Mum and Dad not to be angry at me," I sighed. "If Elena knew I would free her the day I arrived, why didn't Dad give me the amulet earlier?" It was a good point.

"I might know why the amulet really picked you," she lifted her eyes. "I saw Dad give you the amulet right before you went to bed—I was peeking through the door."

Amber had been eavesdropping? "Why were you there?"

"You were running around, singing about how you weren't ready to be a princess, and I decided to follow you," her shoulders dropped. "Back then, I hoped you'd get yourself into more trouble."

The memory rushed back to me. "Elena didn't pick me because I was brave and smart. The new spirit chose me because I needed help." How my powers had stayed after Elena left; Elena and the new spirit must have given them to me together. That could've been why I sensed the new spirit behind them, and didn't recognize Elena.

"You sang about needing help, and a new spirit reached out for you?" Clover rubbed his whiskers. "Maybe we should find out where it came from."

"What did Clover say?" Amber peered down at him.

"He said we should look into the new spirit," I gave a summary. "Do you have an idea when it could've been put in?" My eyes went to Mr. Cedric.

"The amulet disappeared from Enchancia after Tilly stopped wearing it," his eyes trailed up. "And she promised she'd give it to me if it didn't work out for her. I never found out where it went, or how it came back here. The spirit could've been put in when the amulet disappeared, wherever it went off to."

"Aunt Tilly wore the amulet?" Amber jerked straight. "We'll have to invite her over for dinner soon. A visit from her might ease our stress around the midterms."

The exams in the middle of the first semester. My neck tensed. What sort of tests would my professors give? Probably a lot of in-class activities.

The following Monday, I hurried to Professor Rubin's classroom.

"What sort of midterm do you think we're getting for Enchanted Objects?" Clover looked up at me as I climbed the stairs. "Maybe we'll have to make something like your model coach."

"Rubin will probably start us off with a quiz or an essay," I stepped onto the second floor. "But he might give us a practicum for the winter final." I could see us creating enchanted objects as well as studying them. I opened the classroom door to find the early-comers stiff in their seats behind the long tables.

Desmond's spine seemed locked as his eyes froze on Rubin.

"Hi," I gave him a cheerful smile.

"Hey, Sofia," he turned his head. "Are you really worried about what Professor Rubin's going to give us for the midterms? What _everyone_ will give us for the midterms?" He gripped his hands.

"I know Professor Moon's assignment will be something fun," I remembered the recent silly charms she'd taught us. "And I don't think Professor Rubin will give us anything scary."

"I hope so," he breathed out.

The other first-years filed into the classroom, and when everyone sat down, Rubin strode from his carved desk to the chalkboard.

"Welcome to another week," his eyes shone over the class. "As you may know from your schedules, the time for midterms has begun. As first-years, your exams will be mostly papers."

Desmond released his back.

"For those who wanted a practicum, I'm afraid you'll have to wait until December," he lowered his shoulders.

I knew it. The final project would probably be fun.

"Now, I want each of you to choose a historical enchanted object to research and write about in a five-page paper due next Friday with a presentation of a model of your chosen object," he drew his wand and sent sheets of parchment upon the desks. "You should bring me your ideas at the end of class, then send in your outlines on Wednesday," he continued. "As a reminder, you should cite all your sources in the royal style. If there's no bibliography, your grade will be zero," his eyes narrowed.

I gazed down at my sheet to find it was the midterm paper rubric. Everything Rubin said was on there.

"You'll be borrowing these books until the end of the midterm," he flicked his wand.

Thick rich-green books floated up from a shelf below his desk and hovered above our tables.

I pulled down the one above me to find it was _A Collection of Enchanted Objects Before the Eighteenth Century._

"Well, we've got this in the bag," Clover hoisted himself onto the table. "We just need to borrow Cedric's notes and find out where he got them."

"You think I should write about my amulet?" My eyes lowered.

"It's a historical enchanted object that's right there," he held out his paws. "It seems straightforward."

"I don't know," my gut tightened. "It feels like cheating. And what if everyone finds out I have the amulet?"

"That won't be much of a problem," he flipped up his paws. "There are less dark forces out there. Cedric is good, Miss Nettle is good, Grimtrix is in Azkaban…"

"You're right," my eyes lifted. "But I don't want to just get Mr. Cedric's notes. If I want to do a paper about the Amulet of Avalor, I'll do it the right way," I flipped open the book. "But in this case, I should call it the Drop of Magic," I remembered what Amber found with Cassandra. "If I focus on the amulet's past, I won't be cheating."

"Ooh, the book sorts by region," Clover scanned the table of contents. "This'll make finding the right object easier."

Sure enough, the amulet was labeled the Drop of Magic in the _Maruvian Objects_ section. The section had a long list of objects. Some had English names, others had Maruvian names. What was this Coza Kex?

I flipped pages to its section.

An orb with a familiar red color and smooth texture caught my eye.

"What are you looking at?" Clover studied the page. "The…Coza Kex?"

"It's a jewel created in 1470 CE by Akna, the High Priestess of the Moon," my eyes jumped down to the text. "Used to punish sorcerers who did bad deeds in the workshop. If the high priests caught dark magic, theft, and other wrongdoings, they would make the offender touch the Coza Kex, and the jewel would give them a jinx that would teach them a lesson."

"That sounds familiar," his eyes jumped from the text to the image.

"The Coza Kex is the inspiration for the Drop of Magic," my voice drew in, "Which was created by the Galdizian sorceress Maria Rosita with help from Akna in 1500 CE."

"Your amulet has a _prototype?"_ His mouth dropped open. "That's awesome!"

"If I do go with the Drop of Magic, this will help," I flipped pages. "That goes in Mr. Cedric's notes."

"Look—up—Coza Kex," Clover scrawled large letters on a sheet of parchment. "Got it. Any other prototypes or similar gems? And did I hear the Maruvians worked with the Galdizians? Isn't your mum from Galdiz?"

"She is. It looks like Maru wasn't that isolated from the rest of the Ever Realm," I flipped back pages to another familiar-looking jewel, this one set in a simple gold tiara. The jewel had my amulet's shape and color, but was faceted, not smooth.

"That looks like another prototype," he slapped his paw on the page.

"It's the Coronation Tiara of Avalor," I read its label. "Maria Rosita created it for the queen consorts of Avalor after Maru fell. Its jewel chooses the proper brides for the kings. It looks like Akna chose the fire opal for my amulet and Maria Rosita chose its shape," I scribbled down.

When the bell rang, I was second in the line of first-years in front of Professor Rubin's desk.

"Hello, Princess Sofia," Rubin lowered his eyes to me as Desmond skipped past. "What enchanted object captures your interest?"

"I'd like to research the Amulet of Avalor—I mean, the Drop of Magic," I handed him my outline. "Does that sound all right?" Had anyone requested it?

"Yes," he scanned the sheet. "I'm glad you want to use its real name for the report. If you want to research it, I'd advise comparing it briefly to another Maruvian artifact to show its uniqueness. Take the Jewel of Maru, for instance" he conjured an image of a large emerald upon a pedestal. "It is one of the strongest gems in the Ever Realm, but one of the most unstable."

"I know," I remembered its entry in _A Collection of Enchanted Objects Before the Eighteenth Century._ "How is it unstable?" I cocked my head.

"You learned Galdizian sorcerers came to Maru in the 1500's," he glanced back at my sheet. "A dark wizard from Galdiz wanted to conquer Maru and turn it into a Galdizian colony. He corrupted the Jewel of Maru so its powers would explode," his face tightened. "The blast killed the entire civilization of Maru, and let Avalor, the Galdizian colony of a kingdom, rise up to take its place."

Silence hung over me.

"Both items have unlimited power, but the Drop of Magic is smaller, and has a strong protection charm, which make it far more stable," he broke the silence with a deep breath. "You don't have to use the Jewel of Maru as the comparison, but it is an idea to consider."

It was something, but… "I think I'll go with something less connected to mass destruction," I gave a nervous chuckle.

"Go ahead," he waved me along. "The Maruvians had at least thirty enchanted jewels."

 _Thirty?_ This wouldn't be easy.

"All right!" Clover pumped his paw. "The Drop of Magic's a go!"

The heavy school bell _gonged_ again.

"Let's go!" He hopped into the basket. "It's Charms time!"

The research would have to wait until we got home

—

Amber

"You're researching the amulet?" I climbed out of the coach after Sofia.

"I'm thinking of it," she raised her shoulders.

"I'll give you Cedric's notes right away," the plan rushed into me. "You'll have the paper done by the weekend."

"I'd like to find my own sources," her face tensed. "I know my amulet's not an evil magnet anymore, but I don't want to tell everyone I'm wearing it."

"But I can help you, right?" I clasped my wrist. "Because we're the ARC?"

"Okay," she exhaled. "Just don't take over the project."

"I won't," I raised my right hand. She didn't have to worry that I'd do it again. "Where do you want us to start?"

"Mr. Cedric might have some useful books in his workshop, and you found a book in the library," her eyes trailed down. "Maybe you can get that book and meet me in the workshop?"

"As you wish, Your Majesty," I bowed in an imitation of Baileywick and strode off. I had to ask Marcy for an extra pair of arms; the other books about royal jewelry might have things about the amulet. Sofia would help me focus on the goal.

Soon enough, my stocky maid came up to me in the hall. "Welcome home, Princess Amber," she curtsied. "How was Ever Realm Academy?"

"Wonderful," I bobbed to her. "I need a little help from you in the library."

"What is it?" She followed me as I turned around.

"Nothing too difficult," I raised my shoulders. "I just need you to carry a few books."

Apparently, Enchancia really _did_ have the third-largest collection of tomes on royal jewels.

Marcy and I wobbled up the steps to Cedric's workshop, each of us half-blinded by towers of books.

Thank goodness Sofia had propped the door open.

"Merlin's mushrooms," Cedric gasped as we swayed in. "What is all _this?"_

"Did Sofia tell you about her midterm paper?" I dropped the tower of books on the table with a _THUNK._

"Yes," his wide eyes jumped from my stack to the one Marcy lowered down beside it. "I'm delighted she's researching the amulet."

"What did you find here?" I turned to Sofia, who wiped clean a page in Cedric's old book.

"Mr. Cedric's raises have given him a couple new books," she gestured to two new large tomes beside the pedestal. "But I have one of them."

"What is it?" I beckoned her over.

 _"A Collection of Enchanted Objects Before the Eighteenth Century,"_ she carried an emerald volume to the table.

"Something big and famous like the amulet has to be in this book," I flipped it open _._ "I mean, the Drop of Magic," I scanned the table of contents. The book not only sorted alphabetically, but by region. My eyes jumped to the section marked _Maruvian Objects._ Like _The Collection of Maruvian Jewels,_ this book called the amulet the Drop of Magic. "Are we going to call it that from now on?"

"We can still call it the amulet," Sofia raised her hand with a chuckle. "But I have to use the Drop of Magic for the paper."

"Got it," I lifted a stack of pages and dropped them away from a picture of the amulet when it was red.

 _"'The Drop of Magic was created in 1500 CE by Akna, the High Priestess of the Moon, and the Galdizian sorceress Maria Rosita,'"_ Sofia scribbled down from the page.

"Created for princesses and queens, main jewel from the Mystic Isles while the silver and aquamarine came from Maru, we know that," I remarked over her shoulder.

"Maria Rosita cut the amulet in the Galdizian style," her eyes focused. "I thought my amulet had a Maruvian design."

"Looks like it's mixed-ancestry," I chuckled. "Kind of like you." Maybe that was another reason why they worked so well together.

"The Drop of Magic and the Jewel of Maru have something in common besides a place of origin," her voice lowered. "Unlimited power."

"Unlimited?" I gasped. "That's…insane." What would I do if I had that power? Probably cause all sorts of problems by turning everyone into tiaras.

"But the Jewel of Maru doesn't have a protection charm, making it unstable," she turned pages to it.

Clover scratched his ear with a puzzled look.

"If a Muggle wears the amulet, it'll act like a regular necklace," she pointed to it. "It's only as powerful as the one who wears it."

That explained why the amulet never gave me any powers. "If the amulet's only as strong as its bearer, then…does that mean no one can get its full power?" I raised a finger. No one in the Ever Realm had unlimited magic.

"That's right," she nodded.

"Seeing all the abilities you've got," I rubbed my chin, "Does that mean you're powerful?"

"All my abilities are pretty small," she waved her hand. "Someone really strong would be able to do things like overgrow an entire kingdom with giant plants."

Like the way Miss Nettle ensnared the ballroom doors with creeping roses. My mouth tightened at the memory.

"Professor Rubin wants me to compare the Drop of Magic to a similar gem to develop the paper," Sofia raised a finger. "I was thinking we could pick the Coza Kex. See what a complete Maruvian gem is like compared to a half-Galdizian one."

"What's the Coza Kex?" I blinked.

"It's a prototype of my amulet," she flipped pages to an illustration of a red orb. "It's even made by the same Maruvian priestess. But it just hexes people who do bad things; the blessings and princess connection came from the Galdizian sorceress."

"Looks like that Galdizian sorceress did a lot to make your amulet," I scanned the Coza Kex and flipped pages around it. "It says opals are the best jewels for possessing powerful magic, with red fire opals being ideal due to their rarity."

"Why's that?" Sofia scribbled down the note with a short citation.

"It just says they're good vessels due to their round, smooth shapes," I continued down the page. "They take protection charms well, and opals with those charms aren't usually hoodwinked."

"That's my amulet," she flipped the page back to the Coza Kex's picture. _"The Coza Kex is well-known for its sentience. It performs Legilimency on whoever approaches so it can punish any recent bad deeds people have done."_

"Wait," I held out a hand. "Legili-what?"

"Mr. Cedric," Sofia raised her head, "What's Legilimency?"

"It's the ability to look into people's memories," he touched his chin. "Similar to telepathy."

"Okay," I swallowed. That mostly made sense; I knew what telepathy was.

"What does this have to do with your paper?" He glanced back at it.

"The Coza Kex's part of my textbook says it performs Legilimency," Sofia reread the section. "The priestess who created the Coza Kex must've had the ability." She paused. "My amulet must have Legilimency, too. That's why it gives me the powers I need."

"Now, Legilimency and the wizards-only protection charm aren't the same," Cedric waved his finger. "But the Drop of Magic likely _does_ have Legilimency, seeing its intelligence."

"You mean, an enchanted object can tell the difference between a magical and non-magical person, mold itself to whoever uses it," Sofia held up two fingers, "But that doesn't mean it's smart."

"Quite right," he sighed. "I can't count how many enchanted objects with the wizards-only protection charm get hoodwinked by high-level carriers with artificial abilities."

"Hoodwinked by what?" I blinked.

"People between Muggles and Muggle-Borns," he grumbled. "With slight powers under the surface that allow them to absorb magic from external sources."

"I think I've been mistaken for one of them a lot," Sofia scratched her head.

"Understandable, as your amulet hides your magic," he shook his head.

"There could be a lot of reasons why it can hold so much power," she paced from the table.

"And that protection charm's definitely one of them," he picked up one of my books on his table. "If most of the magic's turned off, it can't explode."

"That makes sense," I stuck in a bookmark for Sofia.

"Do you think I'm making my amulet unstable?" She twisted her fingers.

"Your abilities are rather small," he pointed out. "I'd say you're at most a quarter to unlocking the amulet's full potential."

"Sounds right," she nodded after a pause.

Sofia was only a quarter through? The amulet really _was_ that strong. "How can you only be a quarter through? You have so many powers."

"I can't turn into an animal on my own yet," her eyes lowered. "I need to see the creature in front of me.

"So that's why you had to see that crystal bird before turning into it," I raised my eyes.

"Sofia," Cedric's eyes stopped on the amulet. "I-I think I noticed before, but—has your amulet changed recently?"

He was right; was something a little different about its edge colors?

"You mean, it getting reflective again?" She raised it to her face.

"The amulet turned green when Vor took control of it," I touched my chin. "You must've changed the amulet somehow when you were trapped. Have you gotten any new powers?"

"No," she looked down at the amulet. "I think the amulet has some of my magic. I gave it so much energy, it absorbed a little."

"Your spells are that reddish color," Cedric gestured at the peach tint of the amulet. "If the amulet has a bit of your magic, it might strengthen your connection."

"So, now it's a two-way street?" I raised my hands. "You use its magic, it uses yours?"

"That could be right," she rubbed her lip.

"Well, this is all very interesting," Cedric gathered himself, "But why is the amulet called the Amulet of Avalor? It wasn't created when Avalor was founded. Did it…change somehow when Maru fell?"

"I thought the amulet getting a pin from the Galdizian wizards could've changed its name," I flipped through the section on Maruvian jewels and scanned the chapter marked _Necklaces._ "Could that have been enough?"

The illustrations halted me. None of the necklaces were thin chains. Instead, they had large beads with smaller pendants around the main jewels.

"What did you find?" Sofia drew forward at the look on my face.

"It looks like the purple chain wasn't the original one," I shook my head.

"The purple chain came from Elena," her eyes drifted up.

"Well, the purple chain doesn't match the amulet's original colors," I crossed my arms, "And the amulet sliding around should've told me the chain wasn't made for it. What happened to the first chain?"

"The Galdizian sorcerers used the Jewel of Maru to destroy everything," she breathed in. "My amulet's first chain must've been vaporized in the blast. The chain Elena had must be a replacement that stuck." She scribbled down the words _purple chain not original chain; see Necklaces chapter, page 180._

"Thank goodness I came to the rescue and finally fixed the fashion faux pas," I gestured to her new pink chain. "That color mismatch will never happen again."

"The purple chain and the pin likely changed the Drop of Magic to the Amulet of Avalor," she wrote some more. "The purple chain has a bit of magic in it; it's not dramatic, but it's never broken. Maybe it got some durability charm so it wouldn't crumble like the first chain."

"It's too bad your new chain doesn't have magic," I sighed. "You'll have to be more careful with it."

"I know the Repairing Charm if it snaps," she shrugged.

—

Sofia

The next day, we filed up to Professor Rubin's classroom to see the door closed and a large sheet of parchment taped to it with the words _Study Hall Today for Outlining, Go to the Library._

"Got it," Desmond pivoted and led the way upstairs.

The ISA library had a similar structure to Hexley Hall's, but with several bright, warm, and humble-looking chandeliers on the ceiling.

And the lack of disembodied rustling told me this library didn't have a shushing ghost.

"There's Professor Rubin," Desmond pointed to him at one of the large tables, and we gathered over to him.

"Hello, class," Rubin stood up. "I'm glad to see you hurried over. You all have quiet study hall to get into writing your papers. You don't need to be at this table."

"Thanks for letting us know, Professor Rubin," I turned around and headed into one of the small nooks. It would be best if Clover and I talked together in private.

I reached the desk table and poured the fat stack of notes onto it.

"Where are we going to _start_ with all this?" Clover raised a sheet.

Maybe I'd bitten off more than I could chew with this paper. "We've got a lot to think about," I sat down. But the gears turned _"First, let's remember what we're gonna do,"_ I raised a finger. _"So this paper isn't structured like a zoo. Maruvians here, Galdizians there,"_ I shuffled the papers. _"Opal magic everywhere. And the notes have to be all mine,"_ I caught a couple of Mr. Cedric's lost notes in the stack and shoved them into my bag. _"We just have to organize! No mess and no stealing, it all comes from us. Though it may leave you reeling, there's no time to fuss! We just have to plan and tie it up tight. All we need to is organize."_

"Now we just have the red amulet stuff," Clover kicked papers aside. "Focus on the past, don't go too far. _Okay,"_ he breathed in, _"We're focused on the Drop of Magic with the Coza Kex. Don't bring anything else in, don't make it a mess. Compare the powers, compare the styles, don't let it go crazy wild. Then the paper will start looking fine. Yes, we just have to organize! No mess and no stealing, it all comes from us. Though it may leave you reeling, there's no time to fuss! We just have to plan and tie it up tight. All we need to is organize."_

 _"Intro paragraph about the basic history, then introduce the gems,"_ I listed the plan. _"First paragraph about Maruvian opals and necklaces. Second paragraph about Galdizian jewelry, third paragraph compare contrast. Then the conclusion ties it up, and that's the end of that!"_

 _"No mess and no stealing, it all comes from us,"_ we sang together. _"Though it may leave us reeling, there's no time to fuss! We just have to plan and tie it up tight. All we need to is organize."_

 _"Organize!"_ I scratched down the paper title— _The Drop of Magic and the Coza Kex: An Enchanted Object Evolution._

 _"Organize!"_ Clover shuffled the stack for me.

 _"Organize!"_ We finished.


	10. The Mystery of Mossy

Episode 118: The Mystery of Mossy—October 15, 1841

Amber

I stuck my yellow-gold beret upon my head. Another hike with the Buttercups. A few years ago, I would have thought going on a hike and staying in a tent would have been insane for me. But as I wanted to be a hero like Sofia, I had to rough it. Being away from palaces for a bit would help me understand the common folk. And that would help me become an even better future queen.

"Are you ready to go on the hike?" Sofia called through my door.

"I'm coming!" I seized two bangles from my bureau. "I just had to get two last things!" I threw open the door.

She looked down at the bangles. "Are you bringing jewelry to camp again?" A tutting smile rose to her face.

"They're not for me," I shoved them in my bag, "They're for Mossy. You know how we love to barter our jewelry."

"So, you're going to swap those bracelets for something she has," she thought aloud. "What are you hoping to get in return?"

"Well, I read in _The Global Crown Jewel Compendium_ about these gemstones called fog rubies," the page in the book floated back to me. "They're named for their cloudy color, and they can be mined in Swamp Rock Hill! If Mossy has some, I can trade my bangles for them and turn the rubies into a fabulous new pair of earrings."

"Sounds like a good idea," Sofia started to walk down the hall. "I'm sure you'll make them look great."

"And Mossy can turn these bangles into a pair of clip-on earrings!" I looked down at my nearly bare vest as I followed her. "I wonder what sort of badges I'll get."

"Well, I have a ways to go, too," she tugged down her sleeves. "Ms. Hanshaw's going to hand out the Poppy Scouts uniforms today."

"The Poppy Scouts?" I tensed.

"That's the next step in being a nature scout," she held out an arm. "It's when you get all your badges. Then, you get a brand new uniform."

"What do you do once you're a Poppy Scout?" I followed her down the stairs.

"You help the Buttercups earn badges," she held up a finger. "And you earn all-new badges, like Advanced First Aid, Raft-Building, or the Detective Badge."

Advanced First Aid could make me queasy, but the other two sounded interesting. "What badges are you hoping to earn?"

"I'd like to get…the Detective Badge," she raised a finger. "ISA's gotten me to think a lot, so I'd like to have something to show it."

"Raft-Building seems good, too," I joined her before the front doors. "That would get us out of some trouble."

We passed through the doors into the courtyard, where Ms. Hanshaw, Ruby, Jade, Meg, Peg, and a few other girls gathered.

Mandy and Lucinda stuck out from the newer faces.

"Hi, Sofia! Hi, Amber!" Ruby waved as we darted down the steps to join her.

 _Tweet!_ Ms. Hanshaw blew her whistle. "Buttercups, round up!"

We quickly lined up, with Ruby in the front and myself at the back.

"I see some of you are outgrowing your uniforms," her eyes traced over Ruby, Jade and Sofia. "Girls," her dark eyes moistened, "This is a day I've looked forward to for a long time." She pulled out a brown dress with a deep emerald vest from her bag.

Upon its right breast was a circular pin with a red poppy.

"It's time for you to prove yourselves worthy of reaching the next level. As Buttercups, your main focus was learning lesson," she returned the dress to the bag. "But as Poppies, you will be teaching lessons, and this begins with our hike to Swamp Rock Hill today. As you all are getting bigger, I think it's time we try a longer route. We're going to hike through the rocky path. Do any of you geographically smart Buttercups know where the rocks lead?"

Sofia raised her hand.

"Yes?" She pointed to her.

"The rocks are the beginning of a mountain range that splits Enchancia from DunBroch," she replied.

DunBroch? I never knew Swamp Rock Hill was that far away from the castle.

"That's right," Ms. Hanshaw nodded. "Lucky for you Buttercups," she noticed my worried expression, "The mountain range is a long one. Swamp Rock Hill is miles away from DunBroch."

"That's good," sighed Meg.

"Buttercups, move out!" Ms. Hanshaw waved us along. _Tweet!_

 _"Buttercups, Buttercups, fast and slow,"_ we chanted as we marched, _"Buttercups, Buttercups, time to go!"_

The line formation had changed almost completely by the time we were a mile or two down the path. Ms. Hanshaw was still in the lead, but I was now in the middle with Sofia, Ruby, and Jade.

"How do you want to earn your new uniforms?" Sofia puffed up to Ruby.

"I could teach Amber few weaving and sewing lessons," she rubbed her chin. "Would you like that?" She turned back to me.

It would help me with my arts and crafts, not to mention keeping my gowns in shape. "Of course," I lit up. "And I'd love to earn more badges."

"Great!" She pumped her fist. "I'll start you off with something as soon as we find our first base."

Hopefully that would be soon.

"What were you thinking, Jade?" Sofia looked to her.

"Hmm," she scratched her head. "Mandy's pretty good at naturalist stuff. Maybe I can teach her tool-making and things like that."

"You'll have to ask Mum if you can borrow her kit, but I think she'll let you," Ruby shrugged. "What are you going to do, Sofia?"

"I'll help Meg and Peg," her eyes drifted to them. "But I'd like to help everybody."

That was Sofia.

"You're big for a Buttercup," a voice poked behind me. "Especially one with few badges."

I turned around to see a younger Buttercup with her hands on her hips.

"I'm just a little new here, like you," I looked over her somewhat familiar face. "What's your name?"

"Becky. All the other big kids have full vests," her eyes narrowed. "What's with you?"

"Sofia, Ruby, and Jade have been Buttercups since kindergarten, Mandy's a good explorer, and Lucinda's a witch," I raised my nose. "When you don't have skill or experience, you don't earn badges easily."

"Well, that makes sense," she shrugged. "I could see you were a bad Buttercup based on that sissy way you hold your skirts."

What? "Excuse me," my eyes jumped to my raised skirts, "But this is proper. It ensures they don't get ripped or soiled."

"Whatever you say," she threw up her hand and cut in front of me.

Who let her be rude?

Suddenly, the line halted. What was going on?

"Excuse me," I pushed myself between Ruby and Jade.

A decent gorge lay in front of us, twenty feet across, two feet wide, and six feet deep.

"What should we do, Mum?" Ruby looked up to Ms. Hanshaw. "Find another way to Swamp Rock Hill?"

"We can't jump over this gorge," she fingered her lips, "But Buttercups always find a way—and help others pass through tough spots. Time to bring out the big girl kits, Buttercups," she threw down her bag. "There's a little gorge ahead, and we ought to work together to make a good bridge."

A bridge? I scanned the surroundings.

The trees were too small and skinny for good branches.

But plenty of boulders flanked the path.

If only we were big enough to carry them over.

Then the idea flashed. I raised my head and cupped my hands around my mouth. _"Mossy!"_

"Who's Mossy?" Becky moved forward. "Your pet chipmunk?"

 _"Mossy!"_ I called again, my voice sharper. "We have kind of a big problem that's just right for you!"

"Oh, great," she rolled her eyes.

Then, a soft padding crept up, bushes and trees rustled, and a familiar large green face stuck out. "Did someone call for Mossy?" Mossy the swamp monster stepped out when she saw us.

Becky's eyes widened at her ten foot tall frame. _"Aah!"_ She jumped behind Ms. Hanshaw.

Now I wanted to laugh at her.

"Oh no!" Mossy threw out her arms. "Mossy does not want to scare anyone. Mossy is a friendly swamp monster."

"R-really?" She poked her face out.

"Yes," Sofia joined Mossy and me. "Mossy loves helping people and princess stuff. Do you have an idea for bridging the gorge?" Her eyes jumped between us.

"I saw the trees are too small," I gestured to them, "But Mossy can roll boulders into the gorge," my hand moved down to the rocks. "Can you do that?" I looked up at her.

"Mossy is strong enough to lift a rock," she nodded.

"Great idea," Sofia clapped her hands. "And once Mossy gets the boulders out of the ground, we can all help her."

"We'll need…four boulders," Ms. Hanshaw studied the gorge. "I don't think that'll be too much effort."

"And I think we can bring in a boulder ourselves," Lucinda winked at Sofia and drew her wand. "Do you know the spell?"

"Yes, but I'll have to use this as my wand," Sofia raised her amulet. "How about we lift the small, brown granite one?" She pointed her amulet at a short, flat boulder.

"Looks good to me," she raised her wand. "One, two, three—"

 _"Wingardium Leviosa!"_ They shouted.

Light shot from their wand and amulet, struck the boulder, and slowly ripped it from the soil.

They floated the boulder into the middle of the gorge.

The beams of light broke when it landed on the ground.

Becky blinked fish eyes, then pulled herself together. "Showoffs."

"Nice job," Lucinda wiped her brow.

"I'm kind of used to carrying big things," Sofia flipped up her hands.

Mossy heaved up another boulder and dragged it into the gorge.

Lucinda and Sofia levitated a third, and Mossy dropped in the last boulder.

"One path ready for Buttercups," Sofia high-fived Lucinda and Mossy.

"Splendid job working together and using your talents," Ms. Hanshaw applauded. "You've earned the Strength in Numbers badge." She drew out a red badge with the emblem of three fists raised in the air and pinned it to Lucinda's vest.

"Thank you, Ms. Hanshaw," Lucinda ran her finger over it.

The red badge was already on Sofia's shoulder.

"Move forward, Buttercups," Ms. Hanshaw marched across the boulders. "And Mossy," she looked behind her with a chuckle.

"I—had no idea you were friends with a swamp monster," Becky panted as she followed me. "I heard there was one around here, but everyone says he's big, noisy, and scary."

"We used to think so, too," Jade turned her head. "But it turns out we were wrong."

"It is kind of strange, though," I touched my chin. "Why would people think a shy, quiet creature is loud and scary? And male?"

"People can exaggerate what they don't understand," Lucinda drew up to us as our feet returned to the grass.

"But you'd think people wouldn't even know the real Mossy was there," I gestured to her. "She blends right in with the trees, and her feet don't make much sound at all."

"You know, you've got a point," Ruby shrugged. "There are all these legends about Mossy as this guy monster who stomps and roars around the swamp. Either some townsfolk really gossiped about a sighting of Mossy, or there's something else around here."

"Something else?" Becky gripped her hands. "Like an actually scary swamp monster?"

Footsteps thumped towards us from the path ahead.

"What's that?" She jumped behind Ms. Hanshaw and seized her vest.

"Just another hiker," Ms. Hanshaw chuckled as Herb, one of the royal groundskeepers, jogged out of the woods ahead.

Herb's boots screeched to a halt as he saw Mossy looming above us. _"Swamp monster!"_ He wheeled around.

"Herb! It's okay!" Sofia broke from the line. "She's friendly!"

"Mossy is sorry for frightening Herb," Mossy knelt down and crawled out.

Herb slowly turned around, panting. "You're—not that scary," he clutched his chest. "I-I don't want to sound too insensitive, but…you weren't making all that banging and yelling last night, were you?"

"Mossy would never make loud noises in the dark," she waved her large hands. "Mossy hates when there is no light, and great sounds hurt Mossy's ears."

"Oh," he swallowed. "I just thought I saw a big, green-looking fellow making a commotion near the swamp."

My eyes froze.

Ruby and Jade clamped their hands over their mouths.

"Well, Herb," Ms. Hanshaw stayed straight, "We'll keep a lookout for whatever you saw. Enjoy your hike home."

"I hope you'll like this path," he bobbed his head to us as he jogged past.

"Oh my gosh," Jade lowered her hands. "There's another swamp monster! The legends were true!"

"We have to get out of here!" Becky spun around.

"Calm down," Ms. Hanshaw grabbed her vest. "We don't know if Herb really saw another swamp monster. That big, noisy creature he saw could be a lot of things. But that means it's up to us Buttercups and future Poppy Scouts to solve the mystery. Girls," she gazed at Ruby, Jade, and Sofia, "Looks you could earn the Detective Badge. Let's head on until we find a tenting spot," she strode on. "And if any of you want to split from the line to explore parts of the woods," her eyes sharpened on Ruby and Jade, "Tell me first."

"Got it," they quickly saluted as everyone got back in line.

Our feet marched from dusty ground to dappled leaves and pine needles as we entered the forest.

Everyone's eyes scanned about, our ears open to identify every noise.

 _"We thought the case was cracked, but suddenly it seems the legends had more truth to them than we once believed,"_ Ruby leaned to Jade.

 _"Something's lurking 'round the woods when the sun goes down,"_ Jade wiggled her fingers, _"It makes a great big rumpus when it bangs around."_

 _"We know it isn't Mossy,"_ Sofia pointed to her.

 _"The Mossy that we know,"_ Jade nodded, _"'Cause she says she likes a little light and noises kept down low."_

 _"Who is the monster? Who could it be?"_ We turned the line into a snake as each of us half-stepped from it to peer into the woods. _"Who's making everyone turn around and flee? Who is the monster? What can we do but search around this forest hunting down the clues?"_

 _"It could be a scary monster, with claws that rip and tear!"_ Becky gripped her face.

 _"It could be a big night worker,"_ I recalled Duncan's large, bumbling frame. Maybe he banged around the woods last night.

 _"It could be a bear,"_ Sofia raised her hands.

 _"We just know it is large, and might be kind of green,"_ Ruby and Jade scribbled on the notebooks they pulled from their bags. _"We know it makes a lot of noise after the sun sets past the trees!"_

 _"Who is the monster? Who could it be?"_ We turned in a circle. _"Who's making everyone turn around and flee? Who is the monster? What we will do? We'll find out just who you are, we're coming after you!"_

 _"We'll list all we know and narrow it down until we find the creature who's been stomping around,"_ Ruby showed Sofia her list.

 _"We'll ask lots of questions to anyone we see,"_ she nodded, then watched a sparrow fly past, _"So, we'll find the creature behind this mystery!"_

 _"Who is the monster? Who could it be?"_ We trucked on, eyes to the trees and bushes around us. _"Who's making everyone turn around and flee? Who is the monster? Only one thing we can do; we'll march around the woods,"_ our eyes narrowed forward.

 _"Is it evil? Is it good?"_ Becky's voice quivered.

 _"We'll march around the woods until we track down you!"_ Our voices rose as we continued through the trees.

"What other stories have you heard about Mossy?" Mossy clutched her hands as she crept behind us.

"One night," Ruby lowered her voice, "Carol of the Arrow and her Helping Hands were trooping through the swamp, looking around for animals trapped in the mud. Then, as they got closer to Swamp Rock Pond, they heard a big thumping noise! _Whack whack whack!"_ She picked up a large stick and struck it against a tree. _"_ The swamp monster's enormous toes striking the ground, one toe after another! Carol and her band ran off in the opposite direction!" She pointed with a long arm. "But why do you want to hear these stories? The people who told them don't know who you are."

"Mossy wants to know what people think," she gripped her arms. "Mossy wanted to make friends, but people always ran away or chased her. Mossy had to hide to keep herself safe."

"I'm sorry," her eyes softened.

"When Mossy sees who did this to her," she curled her fingers into a fist, "Mossy will tell them how they made her lonely and feared for too long."

Something focused in Sofia's eyes. "One toe after another…" She touched her chin. "So, the thumping was…rhythmic?"

Ruby paused. "I guess so; you'd have to ask Carol."

I scanned Sofia. "Do you think 'the other Mossy' is the castle trolls?"

Ruby stepped back. "You have trolls?"

"They're a bunch of little green people who like to make noise by banging their clubs," Sofia waved her hand. "They live in a crystal cave under the castle."

"Noisy green people who bang clubs," Ruby's eyes narrowed, too. "We might have another suspect."

 _Tweet!_ Ms. Hanshaw's whistle halted us. "We're at Swamp Rock Pond, Buttercups! It's tenting time!"

Good thing I didn't throw mine out by mistake again.

Everyone split from the line and spread across the large clearing.

I joined Ruby, Jade, and Sofia in erecting tents that faced the wide, algae-covered pond.

Buzzing insects hovered in the air or skipped across the water.

"Wow," Ruby pointed to a glittering blue insect upon a large, half-submerged twig. "A dragonfly!"

The dragonfly flew off to a twig further down the lake.

"Sorry for startling you," she raised her hand.

"What are we going to do about our 'other Mossy' search now?" Jade turned to Sofia.

"We're at the spot where Carol and the Helping Hands probably heard him," Sofia scanned the clearing and pond. "He might show up."

"And what do we do if he really _is_ a scary swamp monster?" My face tensed.

"Mossy will protect you," Mossy rose to her feet and put her hands on her hips.

So, right after the sun set, we huddled behind the bushes, lanterns in hand.

Insects buzzed in the darkness.

Then, whooping noises echoed through the trees. _Thumping_ followed, and a centipede-like giant emerged from the woods. Its many legs were knobs that struck the trees in a rhythmic fashion.

My body froze, yet the sound of the _thumps_ was somehow familiar.

Ruby burst from the bushes. "Hey! Scary swamp monster!"

Jade charged behind her.

The monster's body collapsed into several small creatures, who bounded back into the trees.

"After those things!" Jade took the lead.

Sofia ran after them. "Wait!"

My body unlocked, and I joined Ms. Hanshaw and the rest of the Buttercups in pursuit.

Ruby's lantern caught a long green arm on one of the creatures.

The creatures jumped one by one as they reached a spot, and their footsteps vanished.

"Stop!" I threw out my arm.

But Ruby, Jade, and Sofia leapt into the hole. _"AAAHHH!"_ The echoing of their voices indicated a long tunnel.

A hand collared me and yanked me back.

I jerked around. "Becky? Why did you stop me?"

"Buttercups don't let people get hurt," she inhaled. "Even if they don't want to like them."

"Thanks," I breathed out. "We need to make a long rope to throw down to them."

"Just what I was thinking," Ms. Hanshaw crossed her arms.

"Mossy can find the right vines to tie together," she galloped into a spot of the woods.

"What were those things?" Meg edged forward.

"Those were the castle trolls," I said slowly. "They're small green creatures who like to make music by banging their clubs. They must use that tunnel to travel between their cave and the woods."

"Sounds like you're getting the Detective Badge," Ms. Hanshaw smiled.

"Sofia figured it out first," I waved my hand.

"Mossy has found what we need," Mossy trucked back with her arms full of thick vines.

"Let's make a rope," I pulled out a vine.

Mossy threw down the rest, we untangled the pile, and tied ends together.

Lucinda fastened two ends into a bow with a wave of her wand.

I held out an end for Becky to tie, and she accepted.

Mossy gripped the end of the rope, and we threw the rest of the cord into the hole.

There was a pause, then something heavy pulled at the cord.

"Let's get them out of there," Ms. Hanshaw began to heave.

We tugged out Jade, then Ruby, then Sofia, and then a troll.

"Are you all right?" Ms. Hanshaw dropped the rope.

"Is that a troll?" Peg stared.

Sofia spread her arms. "Buttercups and Mossy, meet my friend, Gnarly the troll."

"Hi," Gnarly lifted an arm.

Mossy drew forward. "Why are you scaring people and making them think Mossy's responsible?"

"We don't want to scare anyone," he held out his hands. "Making noise and dancing on top of each other is how trolls have a good time. I'm sorry."

"People have been mistaking your troll pile for a swamp monster, Gnarly," Ms. Hanshaw tutted.

"Why do you have a tunnel up here?" I stared at the barely-discernible hole. "To collect star stones for your cave?"

"We have tunnels all over Enchancia so we can form settlements and collect food and gems without disturbing anyone," he dropped his shoulders. "Though I guess we disturbed people after all. I'll have to tell this settlement they can't thump around."

"You don't have to," Sofia caught my eye. "Tomorrow, we'll make signs so everyone knows who's green and making noise."

The next morning, everyone cut large paper triangles and drew Gnarly or Mossy on them.

"So, there was no scary swamp monster after all," Ruby held up a sign to a tree.

"Just a nice swamp monster and some noisy trolls," Jade hammered it in.

"Chief Knuckles will have these nailed up all over the kingdom," Gnarly gathered a stack.

"I've got two badges to hand out," Ms. Hanshaw opened her bag. "For everyone, the Sign-Making Badge." She pinned a yellow triangle badge onto everyone's shirts. Or braid, in Mossy's case. "And the Detective Badge for Sofia and Amber, who figured out who the noisy swamp monster was," she drew out two badges with magnifying glass emblems.

"Thank you, Ms. Hanshaw," I smiled as she pinned the badge on my vest.

Gnarly glanced around at us. "Is there anything else I can do to make up for frightening everybody?"

An idea tickled me. "Well," my eyes trailed up, "Are there any fog rubies around this area?"

His face brightened. "There are lots in the tunnel. Do you want to explore and collect some?"

"Mossy can give you star stones in return," Mossy knelt down.

"Let's throw down that rope again," I led the way to the hole.

The End

—


	11. Gwen, Ghosts, and Guests

Episode 119: Gwen, Ghosts, and Guests—October 31, 1758

Sofia

Cold and stiff blankets draped over me. Where was I? My eyes pushed themselves open to a dim room, and the memories floated back. Enchancia Castle was undergoing some renovations, and my family was staying with Aunt Tilly and Sir Bartleby in Hampshire Castle until the work was finished. At least the renovations would be done by next week. I gazed out the window at a drizzling gray sky, and slid down to the floor beside Clover's cushion. "Good morning," I bent down to him. "Happy Halloween."

"Yeah," he mumbled. "Happy Halloween." Then, he jerked up. _"Halloween?_ All right!" He bounded off his pillow. "Are you excited, too?"

"I am," I slid open a drawer of a squat bureau and pulled out a long purple-black dress with a high collar. "It's going to be fun seeing everyone in costumes all day. Are you looking forward to the banquet?"

"You know I won't turn down pumpkin seeds," he flipped up his paws. "And you must be looking forward to Tilly's apple pie."

"Just give me a minute," I changed into my costume and pinned my amulet to its neckline. After I washed up, I slipped in my fake fangs.

"Oh, I see what you're going to have at the banquet," a grin spread across Clover's face as I stepped back into the bedroom. "You vant to suck some blood?"

"Starting vith ze fat rabbit!" I chased him out of the guest room.

"Good morning, Sofia," Aunt Tilly met us in a witch outfit.

"Hi, Tilly," I halted my heels before I ran into her. "Nice costume."

"I decided to go as myself today," she chuckled. "Isn't Halloween one of the most whiz-bang times of the year?"

"The candy and costumes are great," I smiled up.

"Yes," she held up a finger, "And some say the barriers between the realms are weakest today, allowing magic to strengthen and spirits to roam."

Roaming spirits? I recalled the Ghostly Gala I'd attended. Hopefully Hampshire Castle wasn't haunted on Halloween. "Are you thinking of doing any magic today?" I traced over her costume.

"I hope I can," she raised her shoulders. "But your inventor friend came back from Avalor. I hope she constructs a lot of things for the party."

"Gwen's back?" My eyes widened. "I'll have to ask her about the science college." Hopefully she thought the time had been fun.

"See you later, Sof," Clover hopped back into my room.

"I vill suck your blood soon!" I wiggled clawed fingers at him, then headed down the main stairwell to see Dad in Sir Bartleby's armor, standing next to a familiar young woman in a yellow blouse and blue skirt.

"Good morning, Sofia," Dad turned to me. "Was your coffin comfy last night?"

"Hi, Sir Dad," I giggled. "Gwen!" I gave her a quick hug. "How was the college?"

"Fantastic," she pushed stray hair out of her face. "I made so many inventions, I learned what all the tools are, it was—well, as your aunt would say," she caught Tilly as she followed me downstairs, "It was whiz-bang!"

"I'm glad we're all celebrating Halloween together," Tilly stepped down beside me. "Hampshire Castle is just the place for me now that I'm with Sir Bartleby. My manor had gotten a little too small for all my things," her mouth tightened.

"And we were happy to send you extra staff," Dad clapped her shoulder. "Are they handling this place well?"

"More or less," she shrugged. "Spruce is helping them handle my crazy pets and knickknacks."

"Speaking of staff, Your Majesties," Gwen shook her head down. "It was funny arriving at Enchancia Castle to find only Baileywick in charge."

"I hope he was handling things on his own well as usual," Dad raised his eyes. "He got a coach to send me here," she arced out her arm. "I can't believe you have _two_ castles."

"And that's not counting Camelot and the manors," Dad _clanked_ to the banquet hall. "Hampshire Castle was the main royal court before the Winslow dynasty. This is the oldest functioning Enchancian royal estate."

"Wow," she stared.

"It's just right for a Grand Duchess and a knight with lots of magical goods," Tilly joined her.

"This palace is full of _magic?"_ She jerked from a painting of a stuffy old nobleman in a wig who ducked into a picture of a scene around a fountain to brush his teeth.

"That's an enchanted painting," I pointed to the now-empty frame of the nobleman's portrait.

"I have to see more of this," she spun around. "Studying remarkable things is what inventors and scientists do."

"Well, lucky for you," Tilly followed us into the small banquet hall, "I've filled this castle with my magic. I even felt magic here when I first saw this place as a girl."

Hampshire Castle had magic before Tilly? Mr. Cedric did say wizards were drawn to magical locations.

We entered the hall to see Mum, Sir Bartleby, Amber, and James already at the table in their own Halloween costumes.

Spruce, Tilly's hobgoblin butler, and Muck, Gunk, and Grime, the house gargoyles, laid plates of pancakes upon the table.

Spruce wore a long cobalt robe, pointed hat, and white beard.

The gargoyles wore Harlequin makeup and funny bell-trimmed hats.

James was dressed as an ogre, Amber wore a blood-stained white dress, and Mum wore the hat and tabard of a Musketeer.

Sir Bartleby wore Dad's regalia, crown and all. He and Dad burst into chuckles at the sight of each other.

"Seems our idea to trade places was a good one, King Bartleby," Dad sat down.

"A-agreed, Sir Roland," Bartleby saluted.

"I love your costume, Sofia," Amber spread out her arm as I slipped out my fangs and laid them on the napkin.

"Thanks," I scanned her costume again, my eyes on her powdered face and veil. "Who are you dressed up as?"

"The tragic bride of Hampshire Castle," Amber leaned forward. "She's said to be one of the ghosts here."

"What?" James asked with his mouth full. "This castle's haunted?"

"Well, the Royal Sorcerer of Queen Alberta—"

"Queen Alberta?" He swallowed.

"Our great-great grandmother?" She sipped her cider. "You know, the one who married Comte Louis and had to set up the Winslow dynasty because of it?"

"Oh," he slunk down in his seat.

I'd forgotten about that history, too. Enchancia did have quite the past.

"Anyway, her Royal Sorcerer wrote down everything he could about the ghosts he saw here."

"If Queen Alberta was a Winslow," I stabbed my pancake, "What was her Royal Sorcerer doing in Hampshire Castle?"

"Queen Alberta was born a Hampshire," she held out her fork. "We may have a different name and castle, but we're Hampshires by blood."

At least, everyone except Mum and me were. "You said the old Royal Sorcerer here wrote about all the ghosts?"

"That's what I read, but I'm sure he just invented them to give this place more attention," she raised her eyes. "After all, ghosts don't exist."

Right.

"So, what exactly brings you here?" Tilly turned to Gwen. "Besides Enchancia Castle being renovated? Oh, and sit down," she slapped a seat. "You're an admired inventor now."

"Thank you so much, Your Grace," Gwen took a seat a few chairs down.

"Well, I know you must have a lot to show us from that science college of yours," Tilly cut her pancake.

"I do," she nodded with a chuckle. "My luggage is filled with parts of my latest inventions," her eyes drifted down to her suitcase. "All of my projects were about doing things to help Avalor, so I'd love to create inventions to help building projects in Enchancia."

"Like the castle renovations?" Dad half-joked.

"Or things to help the servants," she added. "Like a washing machine."

"A machine like that could help us out," Amber laid down her fork.

"Then we ought to see your plans at work today," Dad raised his glass.

"I'll be happy to do so, Your Majesty," Gwen smiled.

—

Gwen

This was unbelievable. Every time I blinked, the banquet hall was still there. I was sitting here with the royalty? Papa really would be proud of all my accomplishments. I had to make this washing machine a success, better than my improved Bicycle Built for Tunes.

After breakfast, Matilda's gargoyles whisked off the plates. Her hobgoblin took my suitcase and brought it downstairs.

"As everyone's dressed up for tonight," Matilda's eyes went from them to us, "Perhaps our guest should put on some costumes as well. There are plenty of things in my wardrobe," she slid from her chair.

My mouth dropped open. Put on a duchess's gowns? Did I just hear that?

"You can hand them back in the morning," she arced her hand.

"Your Grace," I giggled, "You are—way too kind."

"Well, it's Halloween," she raised her arm. "Anything's possible."

"I'll help you get dressed up," Amber stood. "I have excellent fashion sense."

We headed to the master bedroom.

 _"Voila!"_ Matilda flung open her tall wardrobe as soon as we came in. "I'll have your outfit go downstairs with your luggage."

"Whoa," I stared over the elegant gowns and traveling habits inside. "What should I pick?"

"I know!" Amber splayed her arms. "You should wear _this!"_ She twirled a shining blue ballgown off of its hanger. "Isn't it fabulous?"

"Um…" I stared over its many small pearls and drooping puffed sleeves. Wearing that would be amazing, but I couldn't do that. "It's great, but—oh, all right!" I couldn't disappoint her.

"You're going to look great in it," she dropped the dress in my arms and shoved me behind the screen.

What had I gotten myself into? I unpinned my blouse, unbuttoned my skirt, and pulled on the dress. I reached my hands behind me and clumsily stuck the buttons into their loops on the back of the gown. I gathered up my clothes and stepped out.

Matilda took my blouse and skirt from me, then she and Amber stared me over. They didn't like the dress on me, did they?

"What do you think?" I lifted the petticoats.

Amber gasped. "Oh my gosh, that's gorgeous! We have to fix your hair, Princess Gwen," she clasped her hands.

Princess? Hopefully this look wouldn't get me into trouble.

"I can pin up your braids," Matilda opened a small box on her vanity, "So they'll look like a fancy garland." She took out four bobby pins and picked up my plaits. With a firm sensation, she jabbed the pins into my plaits, sticking them tight around my head.

"I-I like the new hairstyle," I gaped at my reflection. Maybe this should be enough.

"And now, for the finishing touches," Amber threw open the large chest beside the vanity. "The jewelry!"

I couldn't disappoint them.

"This silver necklace would look great with your gown," she drew out a thin, but glittering chain, "And this tiara matches perfectly."

Now I might get into trouble. But Matilda was right; it was Halloween. This was just a costume. Everyone here would understand. "I'll try them on," I took the chain from Amber and clipped it around my neck.

Amber slipped the tiara in my hair. "Now you're really Princess Gwen."

I stared over myself. I'd considered myself a little plain, but in this gown, topped by a tiara, everything was polished. "Wow," I chuckled as I spread out my skirts. "I hope I can still invent in this outfit."

"I know you can," she raised her head. "You've proven you can do anything."

I supposed she was right, seeing how I got to leave Enchancia for a semester at the best science college in Avalor. I stepped out of Matilda's room and gaped over the vast new halls. "Thank you so much for letting me borrow all this," I spun around.

"Of course," Matilda's eyes sparkled. "That's one of the many whiz-bang things about today; sharing the fun."

"I'm going to explore this castle," I waved goodbye to them. "Maybe all the magic here will give me ideas for inventions." My footsteps down the hall grew faster. _"Oh my god, I'm so excited, can't believe I was invited to see this castle all around me. Spinning round, almost squealing,"_ I twirled around, hands tight to my chest. _"Pinch me, Gwen, I think I'm dreaming. But every time I open my eyes, it's here. It's more than anything I've dreamed of,"_ I spread out my arms to all the moving portraits, _"More than I imagined all my life. I never dreamed I'd see such a sight. But it's here, right before me,"_ I raised my head to the vaults above the corridors. _"But it's here, sets my heart soaring. But it's here, and I don't want this day to end,"_ I clasped my hands. _"Let the wonders here begin, let the doors open,"_ I threw open double doors to a large study, _"Let me step in and see what I've barely dreamed of all these years. Every staircase stands majestic,"_ I opened a side door and ran up steps, _"Every portrait painted perfection,"_ I paused at a portrait of a woman who adjusted her tiara, _"Every statue tall and grand around me,"_ I came through an arch to a bust-filled hall. _"All of this unbelievable, all of this inconceivable, but every time I stand firm, it's there before me. I almost feel like I could be a princess, dressed up and ready for my first ball,"_ I ran my hands down my satin skirts. _"And yet I know that this will be one instant, but one that shall shine among them all. And I'm here, in this palace,"_ I laughed as red-speckled goldfish fluttered past me as if the air was water, _"And I'm here with this magic,"_ I stroked the tail of a goldfish as it flew by. _"And I'm here, and I don't want this to end._ _Let the wonders here begin, let the doors open, let me step in and see what I've barely dreamed of all these years. So much life I feel around me, years and years of sweet memories. What happened here? What sort of stories?"_ I stared over the tapestries of knights and nobles. _"Tales of grandeur, tales of glories. What will I add to them now that I'm here? 'Cause I'm here, in this palace, and I'm here with this magic. Let the wonders here begin, let the doors open, let me step in and see what I've barely dreamed of all these years!"_ I burst up the steps, up a wide spiral staircase, and back into the hall.

This castle was amazing! And it wasn't even lunchtime! What else could I see here?

I stared around the hall as I walked down it.

My eyes stopped at a portrait of a girl in a long, frilly dress. "Nice outfit," I pointed to it.

As I took a few steps forward, a rising pale green light behind me touched the corners of my eyes. What was this? A magic bust?

I spun around to see a sort of person float up through the bust and its pedestal. The girl from the portrait with a translucent body in full color. She floated down until her skirts hung a decimeter from the floor. "Thank you," she chuckled.

Everything screeched to a halt. My heart pounded in my head. A floating, translucent person. Who could interact with me.

Only one action hung in my head.

 _"AAAAAHHH!"_ I jerked around and pelted down the corridor.

How could this be happening? Ghosts couldn't be real. But how could a Halloween prop float out of a bust and respond to me? If it was magic, a wizard would have to be there. This meant…

I dragged my heels to a stop a few feet away. "Come on," I breathed in, "Pull yourself together. You can't just stand in this hallway, you have to turn around and say hello." I heaved in a deep breath and edged back around.

The ghost was still there, floating exactly where she was. Her eyes were lowered in concern.

I forced my feet forward. "Hi," I lifted my hand and wiggled my fingers slightly.

"Hello," she lifted her eyes. "I'm sorry for frightening you."

"It-it's nothing to worry about," I pulled my arms close with a giggle. "I've just never, you know, seen a real ghost before. I'm Gwen," I started to breathe out. "I'm—glad to meet you."

"I'm Daisy," she smiled. "I didn't know a new princess had arrived to this castle."

 _Princess?_ I knew this outfit would cause problems. "Sorry," I waved my hand. "I'm just a regular inventor wearing a fancy Halloween costume. But I'm really flattered you thought so." Wait. Halloween costume? That set an idea in me. "Did Duchess Matilda invite you here for Halloween?" The magical decorations here were something, but Daisy couldn't be a prop. Hadn't I heard of wizards and ghosts living together in some castle?

"I've been in this castle for hundreds of years," she gazed around. "But I can only take shape on Halloween."

So she was a real ghost? My heart sped up again. "Are there other ghosts around here?"

"Around fifteen," her spectral eyes lifted.

No wonder that Royal Sorcerer had been able to write about hauntings here. "That's insane," I stared. "What do you do here?"

"Float around and try to do what we did in life," she sighed down. "The magic in this castle has made us more eager than we were."

That must've helped her become visible. But if Daisy could be seen, and there were fourteen other equally visible and interested ghosts in the castle, other people would spot ghosts, too. Hopefully Matilda and the others would be able to handle it. "So, is being a ghost kind of—fun?"

"It depends on who you are," she flipped up her hands. "Some of us like being hidden, others want to be with people again. I'm unfortunately in the latter category," she stuck her hands in her dress.

"I know the feeling of wanting someone to talk to," I raised my shoulders. A lot of students at the science college didn't like chatting while inventing.

Then, a voice approached the corner jutting to the hall.

"I had no idea Tilly filled this castle up with magic so soon," Sofia spoke over her _clicking_ heels. "I guess she's eager to move into the castle she was meant for."

Oh no.

"You should get out of here," I hissed and pointed to the bust.

"See you," Daisy gave a quick wave and zipped into the wall.

I jerked around to Sofia's growing footsteps. _Relax, pretend nothing happened,_ I tried to breathe out.

"How's the castle, Gwen?" She came forward with Clover beside her. "You didn't see any ghosts, did you?"

"Well, uh," I shifted my weight, "Of course not! Because, you know, ghosts don't exist. I absolutely didn't see any in this hall," I swept out my arm. This was convincing, right?

Sofia and Clover exchanged glances. Did they know about the ghosts, too?

Sofia turned back to me. "So, you discovered Aunt Tilly's prop ghosts?"

Props? "Yeah," I went with it. "The one I saw looked super-real."

"That's good parlor magic," she flipped up her hands. "Just manipulation of light."

"That light was pretty interactive," I shook my head. "Are you sure the ghosts here are just decorations?"

"Tilly showed me them all," she swept out her hand. "And they're all fake."

"All fifteen of them?" I ended the game.

Her face tightened.

"One of them just floated out of that bust and started talking to me," I layered it in.

Her eyes widened.

"You aren't keeping anything a secret, are you?" I crossed my arms.

At that, her face deflated. "You actually saw a ghost here," she raised her finger.

"Definitely," I crossed my arms. "Seems like you saw one, too."

"There are a couple in Enchancia Castle," her eyes lowered. "Look," her face firmed. "You can't tell anyone about this, or everyone's going to freak out."

"Princess Amber thought the ghosts would give this castle more attention," I scanned around.

"Just from visitors who like a scare," she gripped her hands. "No one's going to stay here overnight."

"We don't know for sure," my scientist brain turned. "If we find out who all these ghosts are, we'll know if any of them are actually things to worry about."

"I suppose you're right," she rubbed her chin. "We know of two already, assuming that Royal Sorcerer was telling the truth. So, that leaves thirteen."

Thirteen ghosts? "We'd better find all of them," I turned around and led the way down the hall.

—

Sofia

Now James, Clover, and I weren't the only ones who knew ghosts were real.

"Who exactly did you run into?" I looked up at Gwen.

"Daisy," her eyes brightened. "She looks like some noble from the fourteenth century. Do you think the duchess knows about all of this?" Her face furrowed.

"Probably," I raised my shoulders. Tilly seemed to know a lot more than I thought she did. "We should ask where she is."

 _Clanking_ across the hall turned our heads.

"Is that a haunted suit of armor?" Gwen stood stiff.

"Sounds like Dad," I walked towards the noise.

Sure enough, we found the _clanks_ came from Dad's armor as he headed to Tilly's regular library. As he drew up to the archway, Tilly stepped out with a short stack of books.

"I could hear you coming almost a mile away," she tutted over him. "Here to read a book with me?"

"I came here to ask you a question," his eyes trailed down. "You said there would just be an orchestra for the party. But when I came into the ballroom, I saw an opera singer performing the _Habanera_ while, um, flying around the chandelier," color flushed to his face. "You have quite the decorations."

Uh oh. Counting the bride, there were three ghosts found, twelve to go.

"Oh, well," Tilly's eyes trailed down. "The magic of this castle doesn't just apply to the portraits and gargoyles," she arced out her free arm. "It heightens the psychic activity. Many spirits of the past come back to celebrate here tonight."

"Tilly, you know those stories aren't true," he chuckled as he walked beside her.

"Who's the magical one of the family?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Hi, Dad," I darted up. My family couldn't learn about the ghosts. "Tilly's just using some magic tricks and scary stories to make it look like the castle is actually haunted. There's nothing to worry about."

"So the opera singer on the ceiling…" he raised his eyes.

"…Is just a projection from one of her enchanted paintings," a reason jumped into me.

Then Amber hurried towards us. "Sofia," she grasped my hand. "I have a great idea to help you get ready for your future."

"What's that?" My eyes narrowed. Amber and good ideas didn't usually go together.

"Trying out the Halloween desserts!" She spread out her arm. "When you're queen consort," she swept back down the hall, "Your tastes will have to be more particular. It's not just good enough, it has to be practically perfect."

"You must've learned how to be queen consort before you became the crown princess," I raised my shoulders.

"Oh, I was acting queen consort before you and Mum arrived," she opened a door leading downstairs. "It's why I'm so mature."

In some areas.

Gwen and I followed her down to the wide but grimy brown-floored kitchen.

Chef Henry lowered a large tray of brightly frosted biscuits beside a tray of tarts and a tray of cupcakes.

"Those look good," Gwen smelled the biscuits.

"Thank you," Chef Henry raised his chin with a smile.

James stood in the kitchen as well, finishing off one row of tarts. "Hi, Sofia, hey, Gwen," he said with his mouth full. "Are you here to sample things, too?"

"Yeah," I clasped my hands. "It's one of each, then?"

"Exactly," Amber picked up a pumpkin-shaped biscuit with the tips of her fingers. "That's all there is to it."

 _Clang._ A pot fell against another in the cabinet.

I jerked up for a second.

A cabinet door _creaked_ open, then _slammed_ shut.

Amber swiveled her head towards it. "That's normal, right?"

Then, all the pots and pans began to rattle and bang against each other.

Gwen's eyes jumped around from shelf to shelf. "What's going on?"

The cupboards flew open and the china soared out in rows.

Dishes threw themselves upon the ceiling and shattered down in a porcelain rain.

There went keeping the Hampshire ghosts a secret.

The pink drained from Amber's cheeks.

Kitchen maids tried to yank down the flying plates, but they tugged themselves out of their hands.

Chef Henry gaped at the growing chaos. "All right," he puffed up his barrel chest, "Whoever's doing this, stop it at once!"

 _Clang._ A frying pan smacked Chef Henry in the back of the head, and he fell face-first into Tilly's apple pie with a _splat._

"Chef Henry!" I threw out my arm.

Then, the large cupcakes lifted from their tray and slowly circled around us.

Amber's knees were bent as she gripped her head. "Please, please let this be over."

"They're just haunted cupcakes," I took a breath and tried to lessen the fear.

"Excuse me?" She jerked her head to me. _"Just_ haunted cupcakes?"

"I mean, what can they do?" I flipped up my hands.

Then, a loud, sharp flatulent sound erupted behind my bustle.

"What?" I snapped around to the noise.

But when I did, a slime-frosted cupcake slammed into my face.

Icing stuck to my long bangs, and the cupcake drooped down to fall on the floor.

"Sofia!" Amber jerked up.

As she jumped to her feet, a jam tart smacked into her face and added more red to her gown and veil.

James opened his mouth to laugh, but a ghost cupcake flew straight into his face.

Chef Henry pushed himself up from the pie. "Great Caesar's Ghost!"

"Nope!" A short, squat figure materialized from the shadows. A Harlequin jester, but glowing green and translucent. "Just Harry Heinz, Hampshire Castle's poltergeist!"

"P-poltergeist? Like a—ghost?" Amber's knees knocked together. "But this can't be happening!" Her eyes darted around. "Ghosts don't exist!"

"Oh yes, they do," a wide, malicious grin spread across Heinz's face. "Now, one last bit of fun before those pre-monarchy party-poopers show up."

Pre-monarchy party-poopers? They had to be really old ghosts. Hadn't my book with the Secret Library key mentioned something about the early Enchancian castles starting off as monasteries?

The pantry doors opened, and a double-layer devil's food cake decorated in purple frosting floated down.

Everyone stood frozen in their spots, one thought shared in our heads; _Please, please don't let him drop it on me._

"Another princess, eh?" Heinz guided the cake over Gwen's head. "I know what to do about your gown."

"Wait-no—" Gwen's knees locked.

Heinz released his telekinetic hold on the cake.

 _SPLAT!_

"See ya!" He vanished with a _pop_ of light.

Gwen sputtered and tried to shake the chunks of cake off of her.

"This is— _intolerable!"_ Amber grabbed a wet dishcloth and started to wipe Gwen down. "Flying pots and pans that clock the cook, flying dishes, desserts in the face, then a-a ghost shows up and drops a cake on you? Did any of you know ghosts were real?"

A pause hung between James and me.

"Well," James licked icing off his face, "We might have found out a few years ago."

Amber dropped the dishcloth. _"What?"_

"Remember all those ghosts and haunted stuff in my haunted castle?" I shifted my weight. "Those weren't props."

Her eyes bulged, then tightened. "Why didn't you _tell_ me?" She yanked up the cloth and wiped off more chocolate.

"We didn't want everyone to freak out," James held out his hand.

"Your secrecy made me act like a small child!" She thrust her arm to the mess in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry," I lowered my head.

"Really," she huffed out. "Hampshire Castle's haunted by a pie-throwing poltergeist, now what?"

A low _gong_ echoed through the kitchen, and cold green mist seeped from the floorboards.

My neck tightened, and the tiny dark hairs on my arms stood up.

"Things get worse," James's teeth chattered.

The translucent, glowing figures of four hooded monks bearing large Bibles formed from the mist.

 _"Cursed be he that disrupted the kitchen staff's work,"_ the monk in front began a Gregorian chant.

 _"Maledicat dominus,"_ the monks raised the Bibles. Then, they smacked themselves in the forehead.

 _"Cursed be he that broke the heirloom china plates,"_ the monk lowered his hooded head.

 _"Maledicat dominus,"_ the monks smote their brows with a _thump._

 _"Cursed be he that struck the cook a blow on the head,"_ the monk continued.

 _"Maledicat dominus,"_ they all _whacked_ themselves in the head again.

 _"Cursed be he that threw baked sweets in the young royals' faces,"_ the monk crossed himself.

 _"Maledicat dominus."_

 _Whack._

 _"Cursed be he that dropped a cake on the guest,"_ the monk finished the chant.

 _"Maledicat dominus."_ The monks struck themselves in the brow one last time, then they and their fog faded away.

A long pause lingered as everyone stared.

"They must have been the 'pre-monarchy party poopers,'" James broke the silence as he picked up a biscuit.

"I forgot this castle used to be a monastery," Amber's voice shrunk.

The door threw open, and Mr. Cedric skidded in on fallen frosting. "Aah!" He landed on his rear with a _thump._

"Sorry!" I took his hand and pulled him to his feet. "Are you okay, Mr. Cedric?"

"Yes," he rubbed his behind. "What happened?" He gaped at the pandemonium. "I heard there was a ruckus, flying plates…" His eyes went to the mess of shattered china on the floor.

"The castle's haunted!" Amber threw out her arms. "By a poltergeist! He dropped the Halloween cake on Gwen! Then four monk ghosts showed up and—"

"I'll help the staff handle this," he gritted his teeth. _"Evanesca, evanesca, evanesca,"_ he batted his wand over each of us, which made the dessert on our faces disappear. "And _evanesca,"_ he wiped Gwen clean. "I've read all about Hampshire Castle's ghost situation," he rolled his eyes as he magically sorted the shards of plates. "Every royal and noble estate has some sort of psychic activity. That's what happens when lots of souls gather in one area and some murder each other," he began to fix the plates.

"But we can't just let ghosts go around and ruin our Halloween party!" She curled in her fingers. "We have to do something! Is there a spell that gets rid of ghosts?"

"No simple one yet, I'm afraid," Mr. Cedric levitated the plates into the cupboard, "Exorcism is a long, difficult process, and every ghost has specific requirements to help them move on."

"We could at least do something to get them out of our way," Gwen rubbed her chin. "The first ghost I met said they only take shape on Halloween. We could find a way to get them all in one room, which would give us the rest of the castle."

"Maybe set up a little Ghostly Gala," the idea turned my gears. "We could have our party in the dining room and let the ghosts fly around in the ballroom; we don't need a lot of space."

"I could invent a gizmo to lure them into the surprise party you set up," her eyes gleamed.

"And when all fifteen ghosts are in the ballroom, I'll try to seal it off so this kitchen chaos won't happen again tonight," Mr. Cedric raised his wand.

"I was hoping to have a lot of room for the Halloween dance," Amber crossed her arms. "But I don't think we'll have much choice."

"We're going to need help setting up this whole thing," James scratched his head. "Is it all right if we tell Mum and Dad?" He glanced at me.

"They're going to ask why we don't want to have the party in the ballroom," I folded.

"The castle's actually haunted?" Dad gaped.

"Told you, little brother," Tilly crossed her arms.

"But how will we have Halloween with real ghosts?" Mum stared around.

"The real ghosts make Halloween even better," Tilly's eyes glistened. "I know nobody likes broken china and dessert in the face, but that kitchen chaos was funny in hindsight, wasn't it?"

"I guess so," a chuckle came from me as I remembered how Heinz had been able to throw a cupcake in my face.

"There you go," she raised her head. "Ghosts are just part of royal Halloween, especially at this castle."


	12. The Mystic Isles: Trying Solo

Episode 121: The Mystic Isles: Trying Solo—November 8, 1841

Sofia

Thin specks of sleet fell outside the hall window, on their way to becoming the first snow of the year.

A pulsing light came from my enchantlet. The Great Steed Race had been the beginning of my independence as a Protector. But today would be the real thing.

"Hello?" I released the enchantlet rope to form the communicator.

Christa's face appeared in the circle of rope. "Hey, Princess!" She grinned at me. "Are you ready for your first independent Protector duties?"

"Definitely," I raised my head. "Where am I going today?"

"You've got a little duty at the Isle of Memories," she held up a finger. "But I'll help you through the whole thing."

The Isle of Memories? Good thing I kept my map from the Great Steed Race. "Thanks for guiding me into this," I smiled.

"Hey, this whole Protector business is still a bit new for you," she waved her hand. "Even when you're an official Protector, there's still stuff to learn."

"I'll see you at the Isle of Memories, then?" My hand readied over my enchantlet.

"Actually," her eyes trailed off, "I'll see you above the Isle of Wishes—I know a shortcut that starts there."

A shortcut? "Got it," I saluted. "See you there." I tapped my enchantlet and retracted the rope, ending the message. "Sorry, Mum," I dashed upstairs. "I have to go."

"Wait," she thrust out her hand. "I'm coming with you."

"What?" I spun around on the step. "But it could be dangerous."

"Which is why I'm coming with you," she crossed her arms. "That's my job."

My mind jammed. There was the new adolescent part of me, ready to shove her off me. There was the part that wanted to keep her safe, and then the part that tried to understand.

Mum joined me on the stairs. "Your abuela told me I should spend more time with you, and I'd like to know exactly what you do as a Protector."

"I have to do this on my own to please Christa," I turned away again and continued up the steps.

"Who's Christa?" She followed me.

"She's my Protector trainer," I looked back. "She was the fairy in the short red dress at the graduation party," I gave her an image to remember.

It clicked in Mum's eyes. "Sofia, you're twelve," she looked over me. "Even a Protector trainer should be okay with you bringing someone along for one trip, especially if she's your mother," she took my shoulder. "If they're demanding too much of you, you should let me know. I don't want you leaving for the Mystic Isles to come back with a broken arm."

"I won't come back with a broken arm," I pulled from her. But I knew she just wanted me to be safe. She'd just worry unless I showed her being a Protector was fine. "No, you're right," I turned around with a breath. "You should come with me on this mission. But you're going to need your adventure outfit and a flying horse."

"Yes!" Mum cheered. "Thank you," she straightened.

Now I had to get Minimus. I pinned my amulet to my mantle and headed for the stables.

"Good morning, Minimus," I opened his stable doors.

"Hey, Sofia," he raised a hoof. "I'm glad you're saying hello before you go off to the Mystic Isles with Skye."

"You're going with me," I shook my head with a chuckle. "Remember this?" I lifted his crystal collar from the hook on the stable wall, where it had been blocked by his tack.

"Right," his eyes widened. "I'm your one Protector steed!"

"You certainly are," I looped the collar over his head. "Are you ready for our first official Protector mission?"

"If I can get to where we're going," his long face tensed.

"We're going to the Isle of Memories," I pulled out my map from the Great Steed Race. "I'll lead you there." I stuffed the map back in my corset.

"Do you think this will be a dangerous mission?" He watched me yank on his saddle.

"No," I slipped his bridle through his mouth. "The Isle of Memories just holds a lot of orbs with memories in them." I recalled the simple, but beautiful isle from my first visit with Amber. If the isle was so basic… "I think Christa wants to start me off with a simple chore," I clipped on my helmet over my comb. "That way, she can leave me alone for a bit and give me a sense of being an independent Protector."

"What do you think of it?" He walked out of the stable with me. "I may not like big adventures, but I know they're up your alley."

"I hope the chore won't become boring," I shut the stable doors. "But things aren't usually repetitive in the Mystic Isles."

We stepped out into the sleet.

"You won't mind if Mum comes with us, do you?" I watched Mum enter the stables.

"Your mum's joining us?" His eyes widened.

"Just to see if our work is safe," I chuckled.

Mum soon walked out, leading Saffron. "Amber won't mind if I borrow her for a bit," she hoisted herself on. "All right, Sofia," she squeezed her saddle. "Take the lead."

Saffron flapped her wings.

"Maybe the mission will be easy, but I'm not looking forward to getting ice to the face," Minimus shivered.

"Same here," I mounted him, "But we've got a job to do." I squeezed my thighs about his saddle.

Minimus flapped his wings, took off, and caught up to Saffron.

I winced as tiny, frozen pellets poked my face. "Mum, lean close to the saddle," I bent over. "Saffron, take the hawk position!"

"Got it!" Saffron reared up in the air.

Mum's hands tightened on the reins as she nearly fell back. "This is the hawk position? Why aren't you wearing a helmet?"

"Wizards don't need them," my eyes trailed down. "We have enough durability to protect our heads."

"You're still people," she pointed out.

"Okay, I'll remember to wear my helmet next time," I waved my hand.

We rose through the wall of clouds into the vast space of the Mystic Isles.

The sky was clear, but a stark, cold blue.

Sleet fell from the clouds of some isles onto others.

"What's the route?" Minimus jerked his heavy head around.

I pulled out the map, which flapped in the winter gust, and scanned the surroundings.

We hovered above a cloudy bridge, which ended in a tall crystal gate.

The Isle of Unicorns was back there. Its presence brought a flashback. Skye had taken me to the Isle of Memories when he gave Amber and I a tour of the Mystic Isles. I tried to grasp the basic details.

"We should fly over that water tunnel," I pointed. That would take us to a lot of isles.

"All right," Minimus sailed forward, past a flower-covered bridge and the spiral of water. "What's next?"

"We go past the Isle of Wishes—no, above it to rendezvous with Christa," her instructions came back.

"Here we come, then," he flew to the isle full of large fir trees.

As we approached the trees on the highest point of the isle, Christa burst through them.

"Hey there," she waved. Then, she stopped, her eyes on Mum and Saffron. "Who are these two?"

"I'm Miranda, Sofia's mother," Mum gave a firm smile. "And this is Saffron."

"Sofia," her mouth tightened, "Haven't you learned Protectors don't bring civilians into missions?"

"Mum wants to make sure I'm okay," my shoulders lowered.

"Ah, mum thing," she waved her hand. "You showed up earlier than I thought."

"Skye gave me a tour of the Mystic Isles when I first came here," I shrugged. "I just remembered how the route started. What's the shortcut?"

"Fly over the Isle of Sylphs, then you'll hit the cloud tunnel," she ran a finger down the map. "Once you're in there, you'll be at the Isle of Cyclopes. We'll go through it because the Isle of Satyrs is right on top," she pointed to it. "And it's fun to run away from a cyclops."

"Isn't a cyclops a giant with one big eye?" Minimus gulped.

"That's right," she puffed out her chest.

"Oh no," he groaned.

"At least they aren't known to be smart," I turned him left to the Isle of Sylphs. Maybe it was the frost, but it seemed to be mostly clouds.

We flew over small treehouses.

"Protectors!" Voices shrieked from below. "We're _trapped!"_

"We have to help them," I bent down upon Minimus.

He took the dive.

Saffron followed us with Mum.

"Hey," Christa flew down to me, "You don't have to go down here; I know sylphs, and they're overreacting again. Trust me."

Mum's eyes narrowed. "If Sofia's learning to be independent, she should see for herself."

"Mum's right," I squeezed Minimus on. "Nothing like experience to teach you."

Christa pressed her lips together. "All right."

"Protectors! Help!" The voices cried.

"Hang in!" I flew forward. "We're coming!"

A small mud lake came into view.

Christa's eyes trailed up. "The precipitation must've sent dirt from the Isle of Elves down here."

A group of human-like beings stood waist-deep in the mud. But they had a glow around them, were slightly translucent, and insect-like wings sprouted from their backs. They flapped their wings, but couldn't pull themselves out.

"Those must be the sylphs," Minimus landed.

I jumped off. "They _are_ trapped."

"They can handle a little mud," Christa waved them off. "Don't project your royal upbringing onto them."

"We weren't born into royalty," she crossed her arms, "I was born into a merchant family, while Sofia spent her early years as a shoemaker. We became royalty when I married King Roland."

Christa blinked. "Sofia," her eyes jumped to me, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted you to see princesses aren't all dainty damsels-in-distress," I held out my hand. "You'd never learn that if I told you who I was before Mum married King Roland."

"No royal blood," she shook her head. "That explains a lot."

"And now you're just going to forget what I taught you?" Red flared in me.

"Your sister and friends made sure I never would," her smile returned.

"Excuse me," Mum cleared her throat, "We have sylphs to worry about?"

Christa's smile dropped again.

Merlin's mushrooms! I skidded to the viscous brown pool. "Take my hands," I held them out.

A sylph boy grabbed my wrists in a surprisingly solid hold.

Now came the hard part. I edged back, gently pulling him from the mud.

Mum stuck out her arms as well and guided out another sylph.

"If you're doing it, I will," Christa hooked her arms under an elder woman. "Get out of the mud, Granny."

After pulling out ten more sylphs in a lap around the pool, the mud was empty.

"Thank you," the last sylph wiped off the mud from her leafy dress.

"That's our job," I shrugged.

"You'd better stay out of that watering hole until I get Garish to clean it up," Christa flew up.

"We will," the elder female sylph shuddered.

"Now let's go to the Isle of Cyclopes," she zipped off.

Mum and I climbed back onto our steeds.

Mum reached out her arm. "I'm not the best judge of magical beings, but I'm not sure about Christa."

"She's cool once you get to know her," I put my best thought forward.

"I have a feeling you're right," she managed a smile. "But if someone's causing problems for you, you don't have to support them."

My mind turned. Christa needed me to open her up. But she could be a load.

—

Christa

We passed through a spiral tunnel of fluffy clouds to a flat isle decorated with broken ruins and trees.

"Welcome to the Isle of Cyclopes," I took a rushing nosedive.

Minimus gulped.

Miranda flew Saffron beside me. "Are they nice here?"

"I don't think so," I shook my head. "They always get irritated when I talk to them. Then they start chasing me, and I have to pull out my Necessi-Key and jump through a rock to confuse them. They aren't that smart."

"Oh," her mouth drew in.

We landed on the sparse grass, and Sofia and Miranda dismounted.

"Now we'll just take a stroll across this isle," I strode ahead.

"What's the fastest route to the other side of the isle?" Sofia drew out her Which-Way bow and fired a glittering arrow.

The arrow pointed east, then disintegrated.

"We should be going east," she pointed. "Not straight ahead."

"That way goes through a big, cluttered quarry," I waved my hand. "We'll trip over everything. Besides, you want a more scenic route."

Sofia exchanged looks with Miranda.

"If you say so," Miranda raised her shoulders and followed me. "How long will we walk?"

"About half an hour," I zipped over boulders. "Quicker if we're running from a cyclops."

"Do you have to remind me?" Minimus whimpered.

A low, loud _thumping_ rumbled up from the ground.

This was gonna be fun.

Sofia's head jerked around. "What's that?"

Miranda gripped her. "It sounds big."

Soon, a massive, fleshy figure stomped above the short trees. He skimmed the landscape with one massive eye in the middle of his forehead.

A cyclops! I lunged forward, ready to shoot out my enchantlet.

Miranda's hand seized my wrist.

"Hey!" I flapped in midair. "I'm trying to chase this guy off!"

"He doesn't see us," she pulled me down. "You should think carefully."

"Queenie," I yanked myself away, "I've been a Protector for years. I know how to do things."

 _"Noira!"_ The cyclops's cry rustled the treetops. "Here, kitty!"

"He's lost his cat," Sofia crept forward.

"I guess he's not a danger to us after all," I lowered my arm.

"See?" Miranda raised an eyebrow.

Sofia's eyes lowered. "Let's find her for him."

My head went blank. "Help a cyclops? Are you crazy?"

"I've learned doing things for people makes us friends," she scanned around. "I did that for you. If we find Noira and return her to the cyclops, you might have a better time here."

She _was_ crazy. "Look, I like the thrill of the chase," I clapped a hand to my chest. "I don't need to make everyone sing Kumbaya."

She headed forward. "So, we just have different ways of being Protectors," she bent down to study nearby bushes. "You like following danger, I like diplomacy."

"The Mystic Isles aren't a kingdom anymore, Princess," I crossed my arms. "Protectors have to be tough enough to keep everything in order. You can't sweet-talk here."

"Sofia's succeeded with diplomacy in threatening situations," Miranda pointed out. "Even when I doubted her. Finding that cat could help us get out of here and finish the mission sooner."

"All right," I folded. "Let's find the cat. Are we gonna find the cyclops and try to ask him what she looks like?"

Sofia touched her chin. "Noir means 'black,' and black cats hide better than lighter-colored cats."

"So, we're looking for a black cat," Miranda nodded. "That's a start."

A black cat on the Isle of Cyclopes? "I don't think we're looking for a normal cat," I grimaced. "The Mystic Isles is the land of all magical creatures, and one kind of magical creature is the matagot. It's a black cat-like creature that can duplicate itself and do all kinds of creepy things. A cyclops would love having one for a pet."

"How big are they?" Miranda's face tensed.

"About the size of a dog," I lowered my hand. "They're pack predators with big, dead eyes. They look like sphinx cats, hairless and all."

"Dark enough to show up, but small enough to hide, and its eyes might stick out in shadows," Sofia loped along, head down. "If I were a large cat, I'd get into any cranny I could fit into."

A hissing _yowl_ echoed through a narrow space in the near distance.

Minimus nearly reared up. "Is-is that the cat?"

Sofia and I crept after the sound to stop at a large bush that appeared to be a heap of vines.

Glowing blue eyes peeked through.

"Noira must be trapped in there," Sofia pulled out her Necessi-Key. Then, her eyes jumped to my sash, where the hilt of my Extendo-Knife protruded. "Can I borrow your knife? I don't think my Necessi-Key will give me enough time to get Noira out."

"All right," I inhaled and drew it out. "But this is an Extendo-Knife, a very important tool for Protectors. You may have full honors, but you're not old enough for it yet," I handed it over.

Sofia unsheathed the knife, which revealed its glowing white blade. "Don't be scared, Noira," she turned back to the bush. "I'm getting you out." She sliced the vines.

The matagot landed on its paws. It raised its head as its blue-white eyes absorbed its rescue. Then, it shrunk into a small, fluffy black cat.

"That's better, isn't it?" Sofia sheathed the knife and reached out a hand. Here came disaster.

But the matagot let her pet it. This was the craziest thing I had ever seen.

Sofia's amulet glowed, then the sparkles receded.

"What was that?" I crept forward.

"My amulet gives me abilities if I do good things that don't come with rewards," she handed me back my Extendo-Knife.

"Hopefully we'll see what you got today," I flew forward. "Now that you've freed that matagot, let's get back to business."

"I need to return her to her cyclops first," Sofia strode off.

She wanted us to face that cyclops again? Sometimes she really was a troublesome trainee.

"Noira!" The cyclops's cries returned to earshot, and soon his towering figure emerged from the trees.

Sofia hurried forward. "Mr. Cyclops! We found your cat!"

But he didn't react.

"I wish I was big enough to get his attention," she clenched her teeth.

A lilac glow burst from her amulet, and she shot up six feet.

 _"Whoa!"_ She flailed her arms as she tried to keep her balance with her new height.

Noira yowled in her hand, which pulled Sofia steady.

"I knew we'd discover your new power soon," I fluttered up to her face. "Now you need the power to become teeny tiny."

"I already have that," she breathed in. "Mr. Cyclops!" She called again.

This time, he turned around. "What?" He jerked back. "How'd you get so big?"

She held out Noira. "Is this your cat?"

His eye lit up. "Noira!" He snatched her up. "Where was she?"

"She got caught in a bush," Sofia smiled as he pet her.

"I won't let you out of my sight again," he tucked her into his toga. Then, he pulled out a sack of a purse and handed it to Sofia. "Here. As a thank you."

"Christa and I can use it to gather memory orbs," she folded it up. "Thanks!" She touched her amulet. "I wish to be small again."

With a _pop,_ she shrunk back to her normal size.

The cyclops blinked, then lumbered off. "See you."

"That sack is perfect," I pulled it from her. "Let's get out of here." I took off, Sofia and Miranda climbing on their horses behind me.

—

Sofia

Mum and I flew a bit behind Christa, as before.

"What do you think about Christa now?" I turned to Mum.

"I'm still not sure," her eyes lowered. "Sofia," she reached out her hand, "The best relationships are about give and take. Take you and Amber teaching each other how to be princesses; she's your new favorite family member."

"Mum," I chuckled. But it was a bit true.

"Do you and Christa have that?"

I wanted to say yes. "She shows me Protector stuff when I prove myself." But teaching me was her job, not a nice thing to do.

Mum's eyes narrowed. "Should you have to prove yourself for a friend?"

I paused. "I don't know."

"Here we are!" Christa flew up to us and waved us on. "The Isle of Memories!"

Mum and I dismounted onto light, fluffy purple clouds.

An isle full of large, egg-shaped glass orbs rose around us. Most of the orbs sprouted from coiling pink trees, but some scattered around the cloudy floor.

Image after image fired within them.

Christa hoisted up a fallen orb. "We're collecting the ones on the ground," she stuck it in the sack. "If they've fallen, they're too full of useless memories. The only thing to do with them is turn them back into raw magic. This chore happens every year."

This _was_ a beginning independent mission.

Mum picked up another orb and dropped it in the bag. "Fallen memories, got it."

"How many orbs do you think this sack will hold?" I joined them. They were the size and weight of footballs.

"Let's stuff it to the top!" Christa threw in another orb. "Bring more over!"

The ground was clearing.

"Can I borrow your fairy wand to summon some orbs?" I traced her sash.

"All right," she pulled it out and laid it in my hand.

 _"Accio fallen memory orbs!"_ I swept it down.

A rattling noise came from all sides, and orbs rolled up to us. That seemed like enough for the sack.

"Here you go," I returned the wand.

"Yes!" Christa pumped her fist. Then, she shoved orbs into the sack two at a time.

Large shapes bulged at the leather.

"Um, Christa?" I drew back.

 _Rip._ The last orb tore the bag open.

"Oops," she winced.

"You ripped the bag?" Mum's hands curled in. "How are we—I mean, you supposed to carry the memory orbs now?"

"The saddlebags are too small," her mouth pursed, "But I have a sack I always use on this mission."

"Where is it?" I scanned the area.

"Get back on your horse and donkey," she swept out her arm. "We're going to the Isle of Selkies."

"What are they?" Mum climbed back onto Saffron.

"Wizards who turn into seals wearing magic skins," Christa flew off. "The skins can take anything and are bigger than they look."

Uh oh. I scrambled onto Minimus.

"Hopefully she asks to use them," he flapped off.

Christa led us straight to a neighboring isle which showered streams of misty water.

Heat stroked our faces.

"The selkies have hot water so they can turn back and forth easily," she smiled. "I'll just get the big skin I always use, and we'll be ready to go."

Mum and I exchanged glances and followed her.

We flew up to find a boulder-lined pool below a mountain.

Christa landed, bent down, and began to tug the tail of a fat, grizzled seal snoring on a rock.

"What are you doing?" I slid off Minimus.

"This guy takes a nap every time I come here," she hissed between her teeth. "His skin's a great sack for memory orbs. I dump the orbs, bring the skin back, and he doesn't even know it's gone." She pulled off the skin to reveal a fatter old man in short hide trousers.

"You _steal_ his skin?" My teeth began to clench.

"Shh!" Christa jerked a finger to her lips.

"Why can't you just ask a selkie for their skin?" Mum's eyes stopped at a pool where children splashed each other.

"If I asked one of those kids for a skin," a plan formed in me, "We could do our job without any problems."

"But a kid's skin is too small for all those memory orbs," Christa grumbled at the heaps of gray hides around them.

"Exactly," I raised a finger. "We can do it in trips so we'll be more careful."

"How many times have I tried to tell you?" She threw out her arms. "Being a Protector is about getting the job done, not dragging it out for little things because you need to please everybody!"

"What?" My face prickled.

 _Snort._ The old selkie twitched, and his eyes opened. They focused and bulged at once. "What're you doing with my skin?" He thrust himself up.

"Sir," Christa held out her free hand, "I need your skin for a very important job for the Mystic Isles. You'll understand once I explain—"

"You're a thief!" He hauled himself to his feet. "Don't you know I need it to stay warm? I'm telling Nuniq!" He thumped off to the tower of rocks.

"Great!" Christa slapped her face. "Now you've done it!"

"Me?" I threw out my arm. "You stole the skin and raised your voice!"

"Who's Nuniq?" Mum stared over her.

"She's this Isle's Protector," she heaved in between her teeth. "We have to find that selkie and charm him before he gets us in big trouble!"

My eyes burned. "Not _us._ I've had enough."

"Sofia—" She lifted a hand.

"I tried to tell myself you were a great Protector, but I shouldn't have," I thrust it out. "I gave you time and effort, but you never gave me anything unless I proved myself to you or gave you something else you wanted. But I'm a real Protector now, and I won't be forced to do what you want!"

Christa paused, then flew off.

I looked to Mum, heart thudding.

"That's my girl," she climbed onto Saffron. "I guess I was right."

"We really should stick together," I pulled myself onto Minimus, and we soared after Christa.

The selkie darted into the cave at the top of the tower.

"Dang it!" Christa clapped her hands to her face.

Minimus and Saffron landed on the platform.

I slid off.

"We'll wait down there for you," Mum steered Saffron around. "The cave doesn't seem big enough for flying horses."

"See you later," I held up a low hand.

"Time to enter the hot water," Christa sighed.

We entered the cave to find the selkie in front of a tall, stern-looking woman in a sleek fur dress.

An enchantlet brooch held a belt around her waist.

Orion and Vega stood on either side of her with crossed arms.

Christa's face dropped completely.

"There they are," the selkie turned around. "That Protector stole my skin!"

"Is this true?" Orion's narrow eyes sharpened further.

"We're sorry," I stepped forward. "Christa broke a bag we wanted to use to hold the memory orbs, so, she took the selkie skin to borrow it. I wanted to ask one of the children if we could use their skin instead," I let out my plan. "That way, we could have done it in trips and have been more careful."

"You broke the Protector steed saddlebags?" Vega focused hard on Christa.

"Not the saddlebags," she waved her hand. "We got a sack from this cyclops Sofia helped—I know, it was a risky move."

"You helped a cyclops?" Her eyes widened on me.

"He lost his matagot cat," I raised my shoulders. "I freed her from a bush and he gave us his purse as a reward."

"Not many Protectors have the open hearts to help cyclopes and matagots," a smile stroked her face.

"Look," Christa yanked her gaze from me, "The purse broke as soon as I poured in all the memory orbs. I had to find a replacement."

"You've brought this skin to my basin for the past five years," her smile dropped.

"You've been stealing my skin for this job for the past _five years?!"_ The selkie's face burned. "Kid," he glanced at me, "Thanks for getting her to wake me up."

"You're welcome," I gulped.

Nuniq gave the skin back to the selkie.

"Thanks," he turned around and thumped off.

"We have matters to discuss," Orion turned Nuniq's head. "Should we leave?"

"You can stay here," she held up her hand.

Orion lowered his head to Christa, whose knees were locked. "We need to talk about your training."

"Mine or Sofia's?" She gripped her hands in front of her.

"Both," he stepped forward. "I trained you to protect the Mystic Isles, but I did so when Vor was a threat. I didn't teach you how to respond to everyday problems. That's one reason why Vega and I made you Sofia's trainer; so she could teach you how to be a better Protector."

"But when Sofia wanted to borrow a young selkie's skin to carry the orbs in trips from the start, you didn't listen to her," Vega spoke up. "Instead, you stole a skin."

"Well, carrying things in trips is a slow way to do the job," Christa waved her hand. "Why lug up load after load when you can do it all in one big bag?"

"Sofia's plan shows us she respects both the orbs and the skins," Nuniq gestured to the basin. "A younger skin also has less wear, making it better suited for the load. Why didn't you consider her idea?"

"I-I was just thinking in terms of size," her shoulders finally dropped.

"Soon after Sofia became a full Protector," Orion breathed in, "Vega and I decided to examine the memories of her training. What we found was…disappointing. We were wrong about you," his face tightened.

"The other Protectors didn't want me to train Sofia, did they?" She raised her head.

"They knew you were too inexperienced," Vega's eyes lowered. "But because we had so much success in the past, we thought we'd made the right decision." Her eyes trailed to me. "We forgot being a Protector is about knowledge and experience, not just skills and success."

"You both have lessons ahead," Orion gazed at us. "After we deal with the memory orbs, I'll teach you how to act in peacetime, Christa."

"And I'll help you find a new trainer," Vega pointed to me.

A tension rippled through me. "But I'm a full Protector."

"Christa only taught you the basics," her face fell. "It'll be a few years before you can go through the ceremony again."

My head pounded. But it made sense; I was the only kid Protector. Of course I'd been rushed through training and had to go back.

"I guess I really was a bad trainer," Christa sighed down.

"You're just new at it," I patted her shoulder. "You'll do better next time."

"Thanks," she lifted her head. "But I will miss training you."

"We'll see each other around the isles," I smiled at her.

Christa dragged her feet out of the cave.

Vega spread her wings as she headed for the cave entrance.

"I suppose it's time for you to leave as well," Orion turned to me. "But I know you'll help Christa with the Wassailia deliveries."

My gut tensed. My family hadn't been happy when I came home late last year. "I'm sorry, but I have to spend Wassailia with my family," I lowered my head. "Is that all right?"

"Of course," his eyes brightened. "I'll tell Elfelfa to drop off your gifts at your castle."

"See you later," I followed them outside.

Orion took off into the air, but Vega walked.

"Sofia," she turned around as I jogged behind her. "I'm sorry for all the trouble we put you through."

"It wasn't so bad," I tried to assure her. "Well, maybe Christa _was_ a little exasperating," I headed downstairs. "But she did the job."

"I'll call you to the Isle of Protectors soon," she flew up. "Orion and I owe some other people an apology."

"See you later," I raised my arm.

When I stepped down onto level stone, Minimus trotted up to us, his crystal collar glinting.

Mum led Saffron beside him. "What happened?"

"Anything scary I'm glad I missed?" Minimus tensed.

"I'm done with Christa," I mounted him, "But it turns out I'm not really a Protector yet; I only learned the basics. A new trainer will teach me the rest."

"That must be disappointing," Mum climbed Saffron.

"Yeah," I breathed out. "But becoming a Protector at eleven _was_ a little too unbelievable."

"If you're back to training, but don't have Christa," her eyes narrowed, "Who's teaching you?"

"I'll meet them soon," I raised my shoulders. "I have a feeling this'll be like going to ISA; a whole new experience, but a fun one."

"I hope so," Minimus nodded. "Are you okay being done with Christa?" His mouth drew in. "Because I am really happy I won't be called a flying donkey again."

"I'm glad to move on from her, too," I scratched his mane. Part of me would miss being with Christa, but this was for the best.

Mum squeezed Saffron's saddle. "Whoever your new trainer is, I hope they appreciate who you are."

"Me, too," I chuckled.

We soared down through the gray-white sheets, back into the Ever Realm.

Snowflakes began to scatter about us.

The End


	13. The Mystic Isles: Back to School

Episode 122: The Mystic Isles: Back to School—November 15, 1841

Sofia

Minimus dipped and dived above the frosted grass like a dolphin.

I held his reins tight as I laughed and bounced in the saddle.

My enchantlet beeped and flashed.

I knew what this meant. A week ago, I thought I was done with training. Then Orion and Vega told me I wouldn't be a true Protector for a while.

Minimus steadied into the usual horizontal position.

I flicked out the communicator rope. "Hello?"

Orion's face appeared in the lasso. "Sofia, it is time for you to return to lessons. Come to the council chamber of the Isle of Protectors to meet your potential trainers."

"I will," I nodded. "See you soon." I ended the message.

"Good thing he called right after our flying practice," Minimus flew up. "We're already set. What do you think we need to learn?"

"I have almost all my stuff, and I've done a lot for the Mystic Isles," I gripped the reins as he took the hawk position. "Maybe I just need my Extendo-Knife."

We burst through the heavy layer of enchanted clouds into the sparkling Mystic Isles.

Minimus returned to horizontal position and flew us to the Protectors' castle.

Soon, the blue crystal towers lay before us.

Minimus landed on the top step.

"See you," I slipped off and pushed through the double doors.

Christa, Galial, Turon, and Garish gathered around Orion and Vega in the council chamber.

"Hi," I walked in.

Orion gazed over us. "Our meeting is now in session. Some of you are wondering why we are here," he held out his hand to Galial, Turon, and Garish. "First, Sofia is returning to training."

"I _knew_ she was too young to graduate," Galial thumped her fist on the table.

"But Christa will not be her trainer," Orion turned to her.

"Orion and I were mistaken in our recent choices," Vega's eyes lowered. "We owe the three of you an apology."

Turon gave a half-bow. "Thank you."

"I had a feeling choosing Christa as Sofia's trainer was a bad idea," Galial tutted.

"We all did," Garish gathered himself to his knees. "Not that you don't deserve your positions as heads of the council," he raised a large hand.

"We know we are not immune to failure," Orion lowered his head. "Vega and I chose Christa because we needed Sofia to be a fighter. Now that Vor has been defeated, we can provide proper training. Christa did a good job introducing her to the basics," he gave her a smile, "But it's time for her to learn the rest."

"That's where you come in," Vega's eyes rose to the other three Protectors. "You are the most trusted members of the council. It's only fair that we make it up to you by letting you all try training Sofia. Sofia will decide who suits her best," she turned to me. "Are you ready?"

I looked between Christa and the others. "I am."

Christa drooped.

"I'm sorry things didn't end so well," I lowered my head. "But we'll see each other around, remember?"

"Have fun with those three, Sofia," she shook my hand.

"I think I will," I let her fly out. "Where are we headed today?" I looked to Orion.

"The Isle of Windwalkers," his eyes lifted. "It's close to the Isle of Protectors. You'll go there to practice and learn."

"We'll get our steeds," Garish carefully stood up.

"I hope this goes okay," I turned around. What if I couldn't decide?

"I know it will," Vega gave me an assuring smile.

I pushed open the doors and rejoined Minimus.

"What happened?" He watched me climb up.

"I have to pick a new trainer, but I have three options," I lifted the reins.

Galial, Turon, and Garish flew in on their unicorns and Hungarian Horntail.

Minimus almost slipped on the stairs. "Looks like another steed race."

"This is Garish, Galial, and Turon," I gestured to them.

"We've worked with Vega and Orion for years," Turon held out his hand. "And trained at least three Protectors each."

"If you had trouble with Christa, you can count on us," Galial pointed a thumb at her chest.

"We'll lead the way," Garish pressed his thighs to his dragon's scales, and she took off.

The unicorns followed suit.

"Where are we going?" Minimus followed them.

"The Isle of Windwalkers," I urged him forward. "I'll show them what Christa taught me so they'll know what to do."

"This sounds easier than our trip to the Isle of Memories," he shook his large head.

"Definitely," I remembered the winding trip.

He paused. "We're going to the Windwalkers? Aren't they Orion and Vega's people?"

"They are," my eyes glistened. I'd finally see where they came from.

"I hope they aren't all strict," he swallowed.

"Orion and Vega are just firm because they lead the Protectors," I put my best thought forward. "But even if lots of Windwalkers _are_ strict, it'll still be good to see them. I wonder why I don't see any in the Ever Realm."

"I guess we'll find out," he caught up to the other steeds. "Hey, who are the rest of you?"

"The Protectors?" Galial steered her unicorn.

"Steeds," he met her unicorn's eye.

"I'm Dawn," she tossed her blonde mane.

"I'm Vera," Turon's cream-colored unicorn chirped. "It's great to finally have an introduction. This is going to be amazing, and I'll show you all the tricks to be a Protector Steed…"

"She's a chatterbox," the Hungarian Horntail chortled. "I'm Emerald."

"Well, nice to meet you, Dawn, Vera, and Emerald," Minimus jumped over them.

A moderate-sized isle full of golden clouds topped by Greco-Roman domes and arches stretched before us.

That explained Orion's Roman armor and Vega's chiton.

"Looks like Skye was right about the Isle of Protectors being a castle," Minimus followed my eyes. "I wonder who _did_ run it back then."

"Crystalmasters," the gilded tower of Prisma and Azurine rose in me. Its shape was just like the towers on the Isle of Protectors.

"That explains the jewel collars and enchantlets," he gave a shrug under his saddle.

"But it does bring up more questions."

"I know I'm a pessimist," he clopped beside me, "But it's okay if you have to learn a lot."

"I'm going to be fine," I chuckled.

"We know you will," Garish raised my head as I caught up to him. "If you can save the Mystic Isles twice, you can learn every lesson to be a true Protector."

Warmth trickled into me.

"Do you like being around non-flying Protectors?" Galial steered Dawn away from the buildings. "Orion was my trainer, and it was hard to have him always above me."

"Christa made me feel that way, too," my eyes lit up.

Turon guided Vera down to a wide field. "We're training here."

"What am I learning first?" I slid off. "Am I getting my Extendo-Knife?"

"Not for a while," Galial chuckled. "We should see how you're handling your enchantlet," she pointed to it. "Can you make a net?"

"I didn't know I could," I raised my shoulders.

"You lasso well," Garish recalled the fight around the Wicked Nine. "Let's see how far you can tag."

Turon's eyes narrowed. "Are we going to play a game?"

"This _is_ just a lesson," he pointed out. "Not an actual mission. We should have fun when we're off-duty."

"All right," he waved his staff, "But you're getting tagged first."

I shot out the rope, which coiled around Garish's wrist.

"Good," he undid the rope and walked backwards. "Do it again."

I swung the rope out again and snared his ankle.

"Whoops!" He fell on his rear.

"Sorry," I flicked my wrist, which sent the rope back into the enchantlet.

 _"Touché,"_ he scrambled up. "You're excellent at what you know."

"Let's change targets," Galial climbed back onto Dawn and flew next to Garish. "Higher to the left."

"Gotcha!" I snagged Dawn's neck.

Galial untied the rope. "And to the right," she changed places and rose further.

Now she was a blur.

I shot my rope to the fuzzy shape, but the rope just fell on the stones. "Sorry!" I held up my arm. "I can't see that far away."

"Your eyes are a little weak around distance?" She flew Dawn forward.

"Yes," I rolled up the rope. "I hope it won't be too much of a problem."

"Well, every Protector has something," she gave an understanding smile. "When we know what we struggle with, we can improve on other things."

"Like pulling in pegasi," Minimus flew up. "Tag me!"

"You've got it," I shot out the rope and caught his middle.

"Sofia—" Turon's face tightened.

I tugged the weighted rope.

Then, the _snap_ struck my ears.

Half of the rope hit the marble, the other half still coiled around Minimus.

Everything froze.

"Uh oh," Minimus landed back on the tiles.

"The enchantlet rope shouldn't be used to pull heavy things," Galial flew Dawn over and untied him. "The strain weakens it."

I'd been using the rope all wrong. "Do I have to get a new enchantlet?"

"Breaking rope isn't uncommon," she gave me an assuring look and the other half of the rope. "We've got tools for enchantlet repair."

My insides half-loosened. There were other tools?

"You've got the standard rope," Turon peered over my shoulder. "I can open it up while Galial gives you some of her spare rope." He and Galial took small purses from their belts.

Galial opened her purse and slowly drew out a yard of glittering rope. Mr. Cedric's carpetbag could carry more than expected, but this took it to a new level.

"It's a Bottomless Bag," she smiled at the look on my face.

"This is a Jewel-Driver," Turon pulled a glittering screwdriver from his purse. He stuck the nib in the notch in the middle of the enchantlet. With a few turns, the enchantlet's winged crest came off, revealing a hole.

The rest of my rope coiled under a tiny yellow crystal.

"This is the light crystal used to shine an illumination beam from your enchantlet," he pried it out.

Galial cut a long line of rope with her Necessi-Key, bunched the rope, and handed it to me.

"Thanks," I swapped the broken rope with the new coil.

Turon set the crystal back in position, pushed the crest over the hole, and screwed it back in. "And that's how you fix an enchantlet."

I slid it on. "How often do you do it?"

"I did it every day until I got rope that was better for me," Garish shot out a foot of rope that was twice as thick as Galial's.

Galial pulled out the rest of her rope, which had a lasso at the end. "I can't pull heavy things on my own, so, I lasso them with this free rope so other people can join in without grabbing me. And it saves work if it snaps."

My gut tightened. "I guess there isn't just one way to be a Protector."

"You find your way as you practice and go on adventures," Garish reeled in his rope. "I learned that well. _When I was a young giant learning to be a guard,"_ he firmed himself in a stiff position. _"I trained around everyone smaller. To put it lightly, it was hard,"_ he slouched. _"I couldn't string my Which-Way Bow with part-unicorn hair,"_ he pulled out his bow to reveal it was strung with regular enchantlet rope. _"I had to figure it all out on my own, but I got myself there. Then I was a new creature in a new situation. I had to change the rules I knew. But with an open heart, I became a Protector, and with that, you'll be one, too,"_ he pointed at me with a smile.

 _"I got myself in trouble thinking I had it down,"_ Galial shook her head with a chuckle. _"But I screwed up 'til I changed my luck around. I was too young and reckless, sent injuries everywhere,"_ she ran a finger down her scar. _"I had to change my approach, but I got myself there. Then I was a new creature in a new situation,"_ she turned around. _"I had to change the rules I knew. But with an open heart, I became a Protector, and with that, you'll be one, too,"_ she put her hands on her hips.

 _"It takes years to learn every trick,"_ Turon twirled his staff, _"Every Protector has their own style. Rules can only take you so far,"_ he lowered his head, _"Though it never hurts to not go wild,"_ he gave Galial and Garish a look. _"Your decision will help guide you into who you'll be,"_ his eyes turned on me. _"Play it safe or roll the dice? It's your choice, it's not up to me,"_ he pointed between us. _"You're a new creature in a new situation. You have to change the rules you knew. But with an open heart, you'll become a Protector, no matter who you choose."_

My gut turned. _"I know what I don't want,"_ I remembered Christa, _"But who do I want? It's like a rug's pulled from under me,"_ I started to pace. _"You're fun."_

 _"That's true,"_ Garish shrugged.

 _"You know what to do,"_ I held out my arms. _"I see there's a lot ahead of me. I'm a new creature in a new situation. I have to change the rules I knew. But with an open heart,"_ I touched my amulet, _"I'll become a Protector, no matter who I choose. Even though I'll think keeping you all would be better,"_ I gazed over the three of them, _"I know I have to choose…"_

"Hey!" A high voice turned our heads. "Protectors are here!"

A small group of Windwalker children flapped down.

Turon's mouth clenched, but Garish caught his staff. "They're not causing trouble yet."

"That's the new Protector steed," a girl Calista's age petted Minimus's neck.

"He's kinda short," the boy beside her cocked his head.

"Do you have to remind me?" Minimus grumbled.

"Hi there," I strolled up.

"Wow!" A small boy flapped his short wings. "The new Protector!"

"I can't believe you're really here," a girl my age clapped her hands. "You're so famous!"

"Hey, calm down," a teenage Windwalker flapped down with a laugh. "Sofia's here to do some work." While most of the Windwalkers had the brown wings of hawks, her wings were as white as her chiton.

"Thanks," I chuckled as the younger Windwalkers flapped away. "I've never seen Windwalker children before."

"You don't have to call us Windwalkers," she waved her hand. "Most wizards call us angels."

The Greco-Roman clothing and architecture made more sense. "Oh," I looked her over again. "You don't…sing and play the harp, do you?"

"Not in the Ever Realm," she stuck a hand in her hair. "We haven't been down there for centuries."

"Why?" I held my hands.

"Humans enjoyed hunting us for our enchanted objects and voices," her eyes darkened. "Still, I wish we could come down to the land again, at least once a year."

"I'd like that, too," I shared her bittersweet smile. At least my family handled the Windwalkers—er, angels well. "What's your name?"

"Eure," she held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Eure," I shook. "Do all angels stay here?"

"We have a few settlements above the Ever Realm," she shook her head. "I live in one above Atlantica; my wings help me blend in with the seagulls."

"You live above Princess Ariel?" My mouth dropped open.

"I wish my family could sing with the mermaids," she sighed. "But they have stuff to work out. If we came down or a mermaid or human came up, it could mean trouble."

Merlin's mushrooms. "If you need a Protector of the Ever Realm, I'm ready to help."

"When she's not training, of course," Turon stepped in.

Eure's eyes darted to him, then back to me. "I heard you graduated."

"I was rushed through and had to be sent back," I slouched.

"Oh," she scanned me again. "That's—"

"Not too surprising," I raised my hands. "I know."

"We have to return to our lessons," Turon led me off. "It was nice to see you come over."

"When Protectors come to visit, it's a big deal!" She waved.

"What do you want us to do next?" I traced over Turon, then back to Galial and Garish. "More enchantlet practice?"

"Why don't we show you everything we have so you won't face surprises?" Garish held out a hand.

"I like that," Galial crossed her arms. "Can I demonstrate?"

"Don't use your Necessi-Key," Turon waved a finger. "You'll slice through the columns."

"I guess whoever trains Sofia will need to show its tricks on a later mission," she unbuckled her belt and laid it on the ground. "This is an Every-Tool Belt. It has pouches and holders for everything a Protector needs. Bottomless Bag holder, Necessi-Key pouch," she pointed them out, "This elastic holder's for maps," she pulled a band.

"If you have this belt, why do you need Bottomless Bags?" I pointed out.

"It can be hard to rifle for things you need in one pouch," she patted it. "Especially when you have a lot of things you're trying to learn about. You'll be using your belt most of the time, using your bag to store other stuff." She drew a crystal arrow from a quiver. "This is a freeze dart. Protectors fire them from Which-Way Bows to immobilize escaping wrongdoers who are too far away to be lassoed. One dart body-binds for fifteen minutes."

"Whoa," I gasped.

"Needless to say, it's one of the advance tools," she dropped the dart back in the pouch. Then, she pulled out a sheathed dagger. "This is an Extendo-Knife. Pull it like this—" she wrapped her hand around the sheath and lightly tugged.

The sheathed blade stretched to a foot.

"—And it's a sword. It's the last and most dangerous Protector weapon," she slid off the sheath to expose the crystal blade. "Cuts through anything, but the cuts don't magically seal up. We mostly use these for intimidation." She sheathed the sword, pushed it back into a dagger, and returned it to her belt.

"And that's it?" I blinked as she fastened her belt back on.

"That's all our tools," Turon raised his hands. "The difficulty comes from learning every technique."

"How old were you when you became Protectors?" My face tensed.

"Most of us graduate around eighteen," Garish's eyes lowered. "I became a guard at twenty-one because I had to find my own way."

That explained why every Protector was a grown-up. "Did you start training when you were kids?"

"It depends," he pulled out his Which-Way Bow. "Christa came in late and was a quick study."

"A little too quick," Turon tutted.

"Let's see how you fire a Which-Way Arrow," he nodded at me.

I flicked my wrist, and with a puff of pink smoke, my bow appeared. Where would I ask the arrow to go? "Point me to the Isle of Protectors," I held the bow over my head and pulled the string.

An arrow appeared in my hand, and I fired it up. The arrow spun, then shot a rainbow path facing left.

Galial snapped her fingers, and the path dissolved. "Oh, Christa," she sighed down.

"This is wrong, too?" I lowered my bow.

"You should fire the bow in front of you, not over your head," Garish aimed his bow before him. "Point me to the Isle of Protectors."

His arrow shot straightforward and formed the path again.

"It's an easier path, and it's how you'll fire freeze darts," he snapped his fingers.

The path dissolved once more.

"Firing the bow over your head looks flashy, but it's harder on your arms, and it's not for tight situations," Turon waved his hand. "Protectors should be consistent and cautious, not showoffs."

My gut sank. "Thanks for telling me."

"It's easy to think Protectors need to be bold when there's a war going on," Garish made his bow disappear. "But one of us will teach you how we're supposed to work."

"So," Galial shifted her weight, "Who's standing out so far? Me and my friendly demeanor, Turon and his rule-following, or big, cuddly Garish? You want someone one to one like me, right?"

My head jammed. I wanted to pick them all, but I learned I couldn't avoid decisions.

"Christa was 'one to one,'" Turon waggled his fingers. "Sofia needs an actual mentor, who can keep things under control. I can help her avoid unneeded trouble."

Her face clenched. "You know I don't do that anymore."

"Fighting won't help," Garish spoke up. "We all want something different for Sofia to keep her safe and happy. You're just renewing her stress."

What had I done before to make a big choice like this? I needed to get away from the arguing. "I'll make a choice on my own," I mounted Minimus. "We're going to find someplace away from everyone," I squeezed his side.

Minimus took off. "You can't run away from this," he turned his head. "Remember all that fuss over picking a Protector steed?"

"I do," I slouched my shoulders. "We need to talk about our options somewhere private so I can think about them. That's how I narrowed down my choices of secondary schools with Clover."

"So, this is a plan?" He flew us over a crowd of buildings. "That's nice to hear."

I scanned the landscape, and caught a spot on a cliff. "There's a cave up there," I pointed.

"Let's hope there aren't any Highcliff hawks," his face tensed as he flew towards it.

When we landed on the rock, I slid off Minimus and stepped into the dim shadows.

The cave was small and bare; likely a quick rain shelter for angels.

"Do any of them seem like hooves-down's?" He followed me in.

"They're all great," I paced. "Why do I have to decide?"

"Better that than being stuck with one who might not work," he pointed out.

"You're right," other nearly arranged decisions came back. "I just have to work through this one by one." Cut them down to size, as Clover said. "What do you think of Galial?"

"She's friendly," he remarked. "Do you think she seems a little young?"

I chewed over her manner. "She _is_ more like a sister than a parent. I don't think I want that in a trainer; Christa was like that." Turon was right. That left him and Garish. "Turon doesn't seem like he gets close to people."

"He seems a little stuffy, too," his eyes narrowed. "But if he's out, we get the giant and his dragon."

Garish as a trainer? He was clunky-looking, but he wasn't that competitive. The unlikely options tended to be the best ones. "That…won't be bad," I touched my chin.

"Even though he's big?" He grimaced.

"Size can come in handy," I countered. "Besides, looks aren't everything."

"He doesn't seem that tough, though," his eyes trailed down.

"There's more to him than being a fighter," I held out my arms. "He also spent a lot of time with the royalty, so he won't judge me for being a princess."

Minimus's eyes widened. "Having a dragon might make him less likely to call me a flying donkey."

"He _does_ see me as a little girl, though," I stopped.

"He also sees how you saved the Mystic Isles twice," he turned the tables. "And you're twelve."

I turned it over. "He's being realistic and affectionate, not demeaning." I wanted to show my skills, but there was no pressure behind it. "He makes me actually _want_ to do a good job," I raised my head. "I think I'll have a good time with him."

"Sounds like he's the best option," he shrugged his front shoulders.

"Now you can handle a giant and a dragon?" I climbed on.

"Hey," his eyes lifted, "It could be worse. Besides, if we're still learning, we don't need to look fancy."

"You're right," I squeezed his thighs.

We flew out of the cave.

"Sofia," Garish kept Emerald steady outside. "I'm sorry we pressured you. We got a little over-excited," his eyes lowered.

"I understand," I chuckled. "I made my choice."

"Is it all three of us?" Galial flew Dawn forward.

"No," I waved my hand. "I learned that doesn't work. You'll find out at the Isle of Protectors," I urged Minimus past them.

Soon, we stepped into the council chamber.

Christa stood with Orion and Vega, eyes darting to each potential successor.

Orion turned to me. "Princess Sofia," he held out his arm. "Have you decided on your new trainer?"

Galial and Turon exchanged glances, while Garish sat ready for a refusal.

"Yes," I took a deep breath. "I choose Garish."

His eyes flew open.

Christa skidded back. "What?"

Turon applauded.

Galial thumped Garish on the back. "Congratulations!"

He gulped in air. "You want me as your Protector trainer? I-I thought you'd be nervous with a giant," he stared down at himself.

"I want a humble, experienced Protector who knows about royalty, sees my accomplishments, and is kind and flexible," I touched his hand. "You're all those things. I think working with you will be fun."

He bowed his head. "It will be an honor to be your trainer, Sofia."

Christa leaned against the wall. "You know, I shouldn't have been surprised."

"I'm glad you're okay with it," I smiled.

Vega raised her cup from the table. "To Garish, Trainer of the Protector of the Ever Realm."

"To Garish!" Orion, Galial, and Turon toasted.

Garish and I shared a smile.

The End


	14. The First Wish

Episode 123: The First Wish—November 25, 1841

Amber

The coming Villagers' Ball elevated noise and movement through the castle.

Sofia, Cedric, Cordelia, and Calista were rehearsing entertainment, while everyone else got the less-magical things ready.

Marcy thumped up to me with a pile of purple gowns. "Wanted to take care of the laundry so I can focus on decorations," she threw them onto me. "Can you please deliver these to Sofia's room, Miss?"

My neck stiffened. I wasn't a servant. "All right," I put on the polite face. The sooner things were ready for tomorrow, the better. Even if I had to be dragged into the labor.

"Thank you very much, Dear," she curtsied and trotted off.

I threw the gowns over my shoulder captive-style and went a few feet to the open doors of Sofia's room. I scanned around.

Did she want the gowns in the wardrobe or the closet?

If I threw them on the bed, Baileywick might think they were dirty. I'd fold them up on the window seat where Sofia could sort them out; that was her favorite daily spot in her room. I scooted to the long red cushion, but something was already there.

A small, thin cobalt book, studded with jewels. The book Sofia used to enter the Secret Library.

I threw the gowns down beside it. "I see Sofia had another trip recently," I lifted the book.

A golden strap bound around the book, fastened by a silver clasp.

What was in here?

I clicked the clasp apart and the strap fell aside. I pulled the book open.

Instead of a page of text, each page was a list of titles. Most were in black, but an occasional one jabbed out in red. There was _The Tale of the Crystalmaster,_ its letters scarlet. I traced the pages before me again. "Each title has to be an unfinished story, and the red ones must be ones that got started, but aren't completed yet. I wonder if you use the list to choose the story to help."

There was another title in red; _The Tale of Princess Sofia._

"Sofia has a book?" I touched the letters. The old envy pricked me. "I have to see this."

At my words, the letters glowed blue.

I nearly jerked back. "I was right." Sofia had to be heading this way. I slammed the book shut, clicked the strap back into place, and jogged off to my secret door.

Once I was in my room, I pressed the tile, the wall swung around, and I faced the stairs underground. I pounded down to the lake.

Wait, could I get the boat without the amulet? I raised the book. "Can you call the boat on your own?"

The book glowed blue.

Bobbing noises slipped through the silence and the crystal boat glided up.

"It worked," I climbed in the boat. The boat floated off to the teardrop-shaped door to the Secret Library. When it crossed a few yards of water, it thumped against the step from the door.

The door rolled open when I climbed out.

I darted to the bench and sat down.

A blue star-like light pulsed from the gateway and erupted across the chamber.

Light swirled upwards across the shelves, and a brown book floated down from a low shelf on the left.

A gilded drawing of Sofia in her commoner dress lay upon it.

The book cartwheeled back and into the gateway.

Smoke hissed down the top of the gateway and down like sand in an hourglass.

The smoke and pulsing blue light morphed into a moving picture of Sofia four years ago, strolling to the shoe shop with a small basket.

 _"Once, there was a young girl named Sofia. She lived in the village with her mother, Miranda, and was happy, but missed her father, a sailor, who had been lost at sea."_

The image shifted to Sofia and Miranda cuddled in front of a ship in a bottle. Sofia held a large, battered leather hat.Did she still miss him? The first Dads' and Daughters' Day picnic certainly suggested it.

Then, the image changed to the castle, and then the throne room.

Lords and ladies surrounded Daddy, but only one throne sat beside him. And in it was a small young woman with curling golden hair and amber eyes. She wore a lacy spring green dress and an impressive tiara.

Everything halted, hovered. "Mummy?" The name came out a whisper.

I did have Daddy's face. But my spirit, the responsibility and the…haughtiness, to put it nicely, was in her eyes, the way she set her mouth.

 _"In the nearby castle lived King Roland II, who had wanted a family so badly he tried making a wish in a wishing well,"_ the Narrator spoke as the picture changed to Daddy leaning over the well. _"The wish came true and twins were born."_

The image transformed into the playroom.

Daddy stood in front of the window, a newborn baby in each arm, one wrapped in pink, one in blue.

The only time James and I were identical.

Daddy walked off with us, and the scene changed once more.

Mummy lay on a simple bed strewn with flowers, draped in a fur-trimmed cape. Her chest did not move.

The only lights in the stone chamber were from candles and stained glass windows.

Daddy came past a purple curtain. He tried to stroke her hair and bowed over what remained of her.

 _"But the Queen fell gravely ill."_

It was Daddy's fault. Why didn't he tell me when I turned Sofia into a kitten? Why didn't he tell me years before? _"Stop it!"_ I threw up my hand. "Please, I've seen enough."

The book burst back through the keyhole and floated into my hand.

A rolling sound came behind me.

Sofia stepped in. "Amber?" She saw the book in my hand. "You know now?"

"Why did it tell you?" I wiped my face.

She stared over me and her book. "I don't know why."

"I-I can't believe he kept this secret," I gripped my hands. "He knew what he did, and he let me think…"

"Amber—" She reached out her hand. "It wasn't your fault."

 _"Of course I know!"_ I snapped away. "But I didn't when I thought James would be king, that I was just some spare that needed to be married off to another spare so people wouldn't have to deal with me anymore!"

She tried to speak, but nothing would form.

"I thought you were the clever one," the words fired out. "You didn't think I saw the looks on their faces? Why do you think I was so affected when James said everyone would like you more than me? You've changed me for the better in some ways," I breathed in, "But you also cut me open."

"I-I thought you were so good at everything," she gazed down.

"And I thought you could see the truth behind everyone," I turned away.

She brushed my shoulder. "You should have told me before I made things worse. I'm sorry."

Too little too late. "We have to tell him."

"Dad? James?" Her heel _clicked_ back.

"Both of them," I looked back at her.


End file.
